The Fox The Angel And The Vixen
by GunGate
Summary: Naruto alone and afraid on a faithful night he gains and mother and a friend or a girlfriend along with Hinata, Just check it Naruto x Hinata x Renamon and other than the two genre also has drama sakura,sasuke bashing and a little kakashi bashing since he didn't know he was minato's son , Now has Lemon
1. The Mask And The Fox

_**(A/N):This is my first fanfic:This Story consist of Naruto, Hinata and Renamon and also giving naruto Cloud's Fusion sword or 1st Tsurugi for two reasons(1.I like huge swords or zanbatou 's Clouds sword who wouldn't like the sword)**_

* * *

 _ **Please rate and review**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Digimon and Final Fantasy**_

 ******The Mask And the Fox******

In the Land of Fire there is a village named konohagure no sato a certain boy was running from a mob armed with weapons and led by multiple chunnin ninjas and one ANBU as for why they are chasing after a child maybe this will be your answer

"Come Back here Demon"shouted multiple villagers

"I'll have my revenge for killing my family"another villager

"Wh-Why?I didn't do anything to you people?Why are you hurting me"said the boy as he was beggining to be cornered by the crazed bloodthirsty mob

He has blond spike hair, cerulean blue eyes, sun kissed skin and three whisker marks on each cheeks and this boy's name was Naruto Uzamaki

"We got you now demon brat"said the chunnin ninja

"You killed out family, friends and you tell us WHY"shouted the ninja

The boy was scared, frightened he didn't know what to do, he was continuously shaking from the K.I(ill just shorting the killing intent to K.I too troublesome to write the whole thing)between the walls of the alley

The mob stormed the boy beating him, stabbing him from multiple parts of his body, as the boy screamed as loudly as he can while the mob was cheering as loudly as they can

"Now this is for all you've done to this village! now Die"said the ninja as he slit naruto's throat

People cheering loudly

Suddenly Sarutobi Hiruen the hokage came along with his loyal ANBU Guards and some trustworthy Jounins

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING"said the Hokage as he heavily directed his K.I to the mob

"b-b-but hokage-sama w-we where just getting rid of the dem-"said a villager before he wa struck by a blade from the said Anbu

"ANBU arrest all of them and take them to ibiki and tell him to torture them as heavily as they can"said the hokage

As he turned around he saw red chakra healing his wounds while thinking' _is the kyuubi healing the boy'_ thought the hokage and said"quickly get him to a private room at the hospital and pick only the doctor's who won't kill the boy"as he said this they immediately complied

"That was close didn't think the hokage would arrive this quick, good thing i got away before they arrive"said the ANBU with gravity defying grey hair"I was this close to avenging sensei !hah! hopefully he'll die when becomes a ninja"as he said this he shunshined away from the location

 **HOSPITAL**

Naruto was put into intensive care as he was recovering from the beating he was given,after a few minutes naruto was fully recovered but still unconscious

"i'm sorry naruto that i wasn't with you when this happened"as tears were pouring from the hokage's eyes"i should've been there for you"as he was regretting from preventing this from happening

 _'minato,kushina i have failed your son_ 'thought the hokage

As soon as he thought of that a girl burst into the room yelling naruto as soon as she came in, this girl was hinata hyuuga hairess of the hyuuga clan, she has short black purple hair,white lavender eyes and was the most innocent girl you have ever met **(A/N:Seriously though she really is one innocent girl in naruto series)**

"H-H-Hokage-s-sama i-i-i-is naruto-kun okay"the stuttering hinata asked the hokage

"calm down child and yes naruto is okay,tell me child why is a hyuuga like you worried about naruto especially the heiress?hokage as the girl a question

"B-B-B-Because n-naruto-k-k-kun and is m-my first friend and also the o-o-o-one I l-l-l-like"hinata with a huge blush one her face answered the hokage

The hokage was a little taken back at this because not only naruto has a hyuuga as a friend but also who loved him despite naruto being the village's pariah

"ho,its good that naruto has a friend he can trust, but tell me child why do you like naruto, as a friend or do you like him as something more"as the hokage asked the girl

Hinata was blushing madly as the hokage asked her and almost fainting before she pulled herself together"B-B-B-Bec-cause n-naruto-kun s-saved me from sadness from loneliness to me he was my beacon of hope,my light, hokage-sama"said hinata almost not stuttering anymore at her last statement

The hokage was shocked by the girls brave proclamation _'to think naruto gave this girl hope'_ he thought as he looked at naruto _'im proud of you naruto'_

"Hinata I would you like to watch him with me until he wakes up"the hokage offered to girl

"B-B-But hokage-sama m-my f-father wouldn't l-l-l-like it if I d-d-don't come h-h-home tonight"said hinata

"don't worry hinata i will talk to your father concerning you sleeping tonight at the hospital and also you may call me by my name hiruzen or jiji naruto does it all the time"said hiruzen

"B-B-But"hinata stuttering for an answer

"its okay hinata i prefer to be called hiruzen or hiruzen-jiji by you because you will become naruto's precious people and also please take care of him from now on if you two would end up together i will talk to your father about this"sai the hokage

Hinata having invented a new shade of red said"yes hiruzen-jiji"before fainting at the hokage's last statement

Hiruzen laughed at this"child i hope you will also become his beacon and his light"as he said this he turned to naruto"your lucky naruto to have someone like hinata who loves you"

 **Mindscape**

Naruto was beginning to wake up he found himself that look to be like a sewer as his foot was submerged in water,he roamed the sewer until he found a huge cage with thick bars and a paper in the middle that says 'seal'

As he approached the cage he heard a crying woman with long red hair that stretched to her waist with slitted crimson red eyes and huge bust and slender arms and legs and as he look at her he thought the woman was at her 20's

As he said when he apprauched her"Hey lady why are you crying?"naruto asked

 **"Why?Why aren't you mad at me"she asked**

"why would i be mad at you?you didn't do anything to me"naruto said

 **"Because i'm the reason you were treated as a monster,because they think you were me"** **said the girl**

"what do you mean because they think i was you?"as naruto said this he was thinking what she said, as he was thinking he finaly realized what she was talking about"y-y-your the Kyuubi"said naruto nervously

 **"Yes i'm the kyuubi no kitsune!"said kyuubi**

"But the your suppose to be dead? the fourth hokage killed you"said naruto while inwardly he was scared as hell

 **"No naruto i cannot be killed, we bijuus are construct of pure chakra, even if we die only our physical body is destroyed but not our spiritual body and would just reform in a few decades"** **said the kyuubi while naruto nodded in** **understanding**

 **"Please don't be scared of me,the only reason i attacked the village because i was put in a genjutsu that shutdown my mind and let my primal urges surface which was hatred and anger"said kyuubi"because of that i attacked the village before the fourth sealed me within you"she finished**

"Who put in a genjutsu?and why me rather than the others?said naruto with confusing successive questions

 **Kyuubi chuckled a bit"first answer to your question, i didn't completely say his face"** as kyuubi answered naruto hunged his head **"second because the fourth couldn't trust anybody other than you naruto"** naruto smiled at this **"and also why he didn't chose the others because only an Uzamaki can handle my huge chakra, as the Uzamaki clan has ten times the amount of stamina and chakra than a normal human or shinobi"as kyuubi finished her sentence**

"Uzamaki clan? you mean i have a clan"said the young uzamaki as he gleamed at this

 **"Yes naruto you have a clan! not just any clan but one of the most powerful clan before it was destroyed"said kyuubi with an upset tone**

"WHAT"yelled naruto"what do you mean my clan was destroyed?"said naruto fearing what he would hear

 **"Yes naruto your clan which resides at Uzushiogakure was destroyed by Iwa,Kumo and sky villages(A/N:ill just say the sky village cuz i dont know the name other one)"said kyuubi**

"But why?why would they three of the big five villages destroy as single one?said naruto as furiously wondering why would they destroy his village of origin

 **"Because, your village was feared naruto,feared that three of the five most powerfull villages unite to destroy your country,because your village was feared for their fuuinjutsu(Sealing techniques)"said kyuubi with a hint of pride**

"Fuiinjutsu?"said naruto as he innocently tilted his head

 **Kyuubi chuckled a bit saying"yes naruto fuuinjutsu or the art of sealing!"as she paused a bit"because of this you village was feared "as she finished her sentence**

"Whoa! really because of this fuuinjutsu thing my village was feared, AWESOME"as he jumped a bit with his fit pumping to the air and jumping

"Wait do you know who my parents are? all i know where one of my parent come from,are they still alive?"naruto asking kyuubi

 **"Now,now naruto let's not get of ourselves and no you parent's aren't alive anymore naruto"** said kyuubi as naruto was depressed that his parents aren't alive anymore **"and naruto i won't tell you who your parent's are until you have the strenght to protect yourself and those who are preciouse to you do you understand naruto?"as she was asking naruto with the question**

"Ok Kaa-san"said naruto as he realizing what he called her

Kyuubi was taken back by this she didn't think that the boy called her kaa-san even though she made his life a living hell as tears developed throught eyes saying that she was happy to be called kaa-san because she never had a kit before, yes kit what foxes call their kids **"naruto do you mean it when you called me kaa-san"** as tears continuously drip down her eyes

Naruto was fidgeting when he was asked the question"Um uh yes"he answered sheepishly while scratching the back of his head

 **"Of course naruto you can call me kaa-san i've always wanted a kit"** said kyuubi

"kit?"asked naruto

 **"Yes naruto kit, its what we foxes call out kids"** said Akane

"kit,kit I like it thanks kaa-san"said naruto as he ran to kyuubi and hugged her tightly

 **"And naruto my real name is Akane"** said Akane

"Loud and clear Akane-Kaa-san"said naruto while saluting in a military style while smiling

Akane chuckled at her kit's antics **"Ok naruto i will train you to be the greatest shinobi"** said Akane

"Really kaa-san you'll really train me to be a shinobi"said naruto while jumping

 **"Of course your my kit,and ill be damned if I let anything happen to you,also you must hide your true strength until you really need it and pretend to be dumb and hyperactive so that those damn civilians and the civilian councils wont notice ok,Oh and i'll also train the girl that liked you outside if you want to "** said akane

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou kaa-san"said naruto in a rapid succesion then wait for it"wait who's the girl your talking about and what this about the girl liking me"said the embarassed naruto while thinking that some girl actually liked her

 **"That hinata girl of course i've been seeing her for a while now, she's cute naruto, she's a keeper"** as akane said embarassing the young naruto revealing hinata's famouse tomato face then suddenly a bright light engulfed the room revealing a angel with ten wing in a full body armor

 _"Hello my name is Seraphimon one of the big three angels of the digimon world and i would like to give naruto a companion"_ said the now named angel seraphimon

* * *

 _ **So how do you guys liked the story so far**_

 _ **-and of course its naruhina with renamon**_

 _ **1)i like the naruhina ship**_

 _ **2)i like renamon because she is a kitsune and perfect companion or second girlfriend of naruto**_

 _ **3)because akane(A.K.A kyuubi) might like the renamon**_

 _ **Also ill reveal how naruto will gonna get cloud's fusion sword at some later chapter**_

 _ **Oh and i think im gonna make some Omake and the end of some chapter i think, dont know if im gonna make some omake but ill try**_

 _ **PLS RATE AND REVIEW**_


	2. Two New Friends

_**A/N):This is my first fanfic:This Story consist of Naruto, Hinata and Renamon and also giving naruto Cloud's Fusion sword or 1st Tsurugi for two reasons(1.I like huge swords or zanbatou 's Clouds sword who wouldn't like the sword)**_

* * *

 _ **Please rate and review**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Digimon and Final Fantasy**_

 ******Two New Friends******

 _ **/Last Chapter/**_

"Hello my name is Seraphimon one of the big three angels of the digimon world and i would like to give naruto a companion"said the now named angel seraphimon

 _ **/Next Chapter/**_

 **Hospital**

After a few minutes hinata woke up from what the hokage said"U-U-U-Um Hoka- I-I-I m-mean hiru-hiruzen-jiji can you not t-t-tell n-naruto-k-kun th-that i-i-i-i l-like him"said the blushing hinata nodded hiruzen

"of course hinata i won't tell him! but should you ever have the confidence to tell him, then i wish you good luck"said hiruzen while gain hinata was blushing

"Also,Cat! come here"ordered the hokage

"Yes Hokage-Sama! what do you asked of me"asked the Cat ANBU

"Call hiashi hyuuga here, I need to discuss something with him"as he said that the ANBU left for the hyuuga compound

After a the ANBU left, hiruzen and hinata continued to chat like they were family,since the rest of her family are pridefull pricks except for her mother and sister,and her father was a little bit of both kind and caring but strick on anything related to his clan, as a few minutes past hiashi entered the room

"Ah hinata you're also here, so hokage-sama what do you need of me"said hiruzen while bowing respectfully

"Please hiashi no need to bow, I called you because i want to discuss about the relationship with your daughter and naruto here"said hiruzen while hiashi was shocked

His eye's widen at the hokage has said to him while hinata yelled"hiruzen-jiji"getting another shocked face from hiashi while hiruzen was laughing at her father's face

Getting out of his stunned state"hinata why did you yell at the hokage while calling him hiruzen-jiji?"said hiashi while he heard the hokage chuckle a bit

"Because i told her to since naruto does it all the time"said hiruzen

"Why?"said hiashi

"Because your daughter here seems to like naruto-kun"as he turn to naruto's sleeping face then he turned to hinata seeing her blush madly because he was telling that he has a crush on naruto in fron of her father,while he turned to her father, he saw a jaw-dropping hiashi

As hiashi snapped out of his stupper"hinata is this true, that you have feeling's for the boy"asked hiashi while hinata suddenly used her signature blush

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes f-father,i-i-it's tru-true th-that I l-like n-n-n-naruto-k-kun"said an ever stuttering hinata with a huge blush

As she said this, hiashi was thinking if she could benefit from being with naruto ' _maybe she might come out of her shell or develop a bit of confidence being with the boy_ 'thought hiashi"Ok hinata i will allow it, but if he tries to do anything to you,I MEAN ANYTHING I WILL HUNT HIM DOWN"said hiashi as he yelled at his last sentence

Surprised by her father's approval"REALLY"said the excited hinata

"Y-Yes i approve of it, but no illicit action ok"as hiashi said this they saw naruto glowing that it act like a flashbang **(A/N:sorry about the modern term)**

After bring light died down shocked at what they saw him with longer hair with red this at the end of his hair,but that's not the only one that's shocking they saw, out of nowhere a huge egg suddenly landed beside him along with a mysterious device in his hand

The three look at the boy and the egg with wide-eye's processing what was happening, after a few more minutes naruto woke up,with his new appearance, but now his eye's are now slitted eye's but still cerulean blue,as he turned to see three stunned face's"What, is there something in my face"said naruto while snapping them out of their stuppor

"Naruto what happened to you and what with the egg and that device your holding"said hiruzen with a nod from both hyuuga's

"Well"as naruto was about to answer the egg was beginning to hatch, as it hatch an adorable little fuzzball of a fox appeared

All of them was staring at creature amusing look except for naruto as it suddenly spoke"hello there my name is viximon im naruto's new partner"

As he/she said this there was a huge squeal coming from hinata as she ran to viximon almost hugging her to death"Ple-please...need...air...can't breath"said viximon,hinata finally realizing what she's doing, she released the new born digimon from her death hug

"O-O-Oh um, i'm sorry"said hinata sheepishly as she was embarassed what she has done"p-please don't be mad"

"Why would I be mad? All you did was hug me, although it was painful"said the viximon as hinata returned with a smile

The two adult's was still processing what was happening, as hiashi broke the silence of the the two as he spoke"naruto-kun can you tell me what is happening, like what happened to you hair and eye's and is this creature"as he demanded answers

Finally hiruzen also spoke"yes naruto what happened to you when you were unconscious? and as hiashi said what is this creature"

"Weellll I dont know how to explain the digimon,but i can explain how i got him or her and what happened to me while i was unconscious"said naruto while he sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

"Digimon is this what this creature called how to did you get whis creature"asked hiruzen while also getting a look from hiashi as he was wondering that the creature was called

"HEY! I have a name you know, my name is viximon,oh and also im female because i chose to be one rather that male so we won't get confused with my gender"said viximon

The four looked at the digimon with confused face's wondering why she said she chose to become female than a male

Finally hiruzen first spoke out of the four confused people"im sorry viximon-san, but what do you mean you chose to be female and what is a digimon?"asked hiruzen

"For your first question, Digimon's are like those summon's that you people have, but we digimon's came from another world"while the three except with naruto since he already know where her partner come's from have shocked faces"yes i came from another world, as i was saying we digimon's are entirely made up of data or information from highly advance electronics that developed an entire digital species called digimon's or you could say that the data mutated giving itself artificial intelligence giving new life inside mass of information, that mass of information also gave our world a landscape where we can live in,as for your first question we digimon are usually genderless unless we chose to have a gender so i chose female and don't as why"viximon answered while preparing for another answer

"I understand I won't ask why, but it's Incredible, to think that some of our device's where giving birth to new species that we aren't even aware of"said hiruzen while getting a shocked face from hiashi from the sudden revelation of a new world

"Yes and no, yes we are born from information from device's, and no technology you posses are far cry from the technology that created us in the first place"said viximon while getting a disappointing look from hiruzen and hiashi because their current technology was far from the technology that created the digimon in the first place

"And we digimon have the evolution-tree where we can evolve into our other from by doing the digi-volution"said viximon

"So you digimon can evolve into different stages,so this means that every time you evolve your power will also increase, am i correct?"said hiruzen with a smirk

Viximon perked up a little at this since he got it spot on"Yes you are correct,though its incredible in itself that you got it right from little information i gave you, yes every time we evolve we get powerful, though i can only maintain my rookie stage without any worries while the other stages while giving me a huge power boost the energy being consumed to maintain the other stages is only limited"answered viximon while hiashi asked another question

"What is these stages you are saying viximon-san"said hiashi

"These stages consist of in-training which i am now,rookie my second stage which is named renamon,third is champion which is named kyuubimon,fourth is ultimate which is named taomon,the fifth and final stage is named sakuyamon which is my mega form"viximon answered with pride confusing naruto by a lot

As naruto spoke"wait you mean viximon isn't your real name but the name of your evolution? that's kinda dumb"said naruto while getting a headbutt from viximon as for the other's they sweatdropped at this

"it's not dumb i'm proud of the name's i was given"answered viximon with a semi-cold tone

"y-y-you kn-know n-naruto-kun y-you shouldn't insult a g-girl, we girl's are more sensitive than guys"said hinata while hiruzen and hiashi were suprised that hinata didn't stutter much

 _'hmm maybe it would be best if i allow hinata to have a relationship with the boy'_ thought hiashi

While the hokage inwardly laughed while thinking _' the boy is already having an effect to hinata,im sure you'll surpass you father one day not just in strength but also in goodness from the heart'_

"Ok hinata-chan"Said naruto while hinata was blushing _'Oh my god naruto-kun called me hinata-chan'_ while smilling

"I'm sorry viximon"said naruto

"You're forgiven,just don't be insensitive about girls ok naruto-kun"said viximon

"thanks viximon, oh and why don't i just name you other than you evolution name's it's kinda much better than aying your name back and forth during evolution's"said the excited naruto while thinking of a name to give her

"Hmm, sure why not, it is kind of a hastle changing names back and forth, So what's name name your gonna give me?"said the excited viximon while jumping over and over

"U-um naruto-kun i have one"said hinata with a small blush

"Really hinata-chan what is it"said naruto with an anticipating look

"Um what about nikko it means sunshine since viximon's fur is colored like the sun"hinata suggested

"So viximon did you like the name hinata gave you"the blond asked the digimon

"Nikko,nikko,nikko has a nice ring to it, sure why not"as the now named nikko jumped into hinata's lap as she now hugging nikko

Hinata looked at naruto giving her a heartwarming smile, she blushed a lot at this while this doesn't go unnoticed by both the adult in the room

"Hey hinata-chan do you want to be friend's"said naruto

Hinata was suprised by this"S-s-s-sure na-naruto-kun"said with blushing even more that smoke was coming off her ear

"Hey hinata-chan are you ok, do you have a fever"said naruto oblivious to what it mean, even though he knew she like him, usually one would notice this

Both hiruen and hiashi sweatdropped at this while both of them were thinking _' oh no don't tell me he's as dense as his father or denser'_ yes hiashi knows since he is one of minato's closest friends man even minato's friend's knows that he's dense as hell

And hiashi know's about the kyuubi sealed inside him, but couldn't do anything for the boy since the elder hyuuga council forbid him from taking care of the boy instead he sends the hokage some money to so that hiruzen can give the boy some money to eat and buy his clothing's

 _'I also want to give my daughter happiness,something i couldn't give her'_ thought hiashi

He also wanted to help hinata but can't because the elder's from the clan treated hinata as the weak heiress who couldn't do anything on her own just becaue she couldn't do the jyuken properly, being shunned by her own clan with the exception of his father and her sister hanabi

"I-Im fine naruto-kun just a bit dizzy"said hinata

"Really hinata-chan, why don't lay down in bed instead"as naruto said this hinata finally broke and finally fainted

"Hinata-chan!Hinata-chan, Oi, are you ok, hinata-chan"said the panicking naruto

Both adult sweatdropped at this and finally laughing at their antics"It's ok naruto she just fainted, be a man and lay her down on the bed and wait for her to wake before we continue with our discussion"said hiruzen as hiashi also nodded in agreement

After 20 minutes hinata finally woke up but still blushing in embarassment from fainting in from of them

"Ok naruto can you tell me what happened to your appearance and how to did end up being the partner of nikko here"said hiashi as he broke the awkward atmospher between the two with a more serious atmostphere

Naruto was now smilling nervously when a voice popped up in his head **"It's ok kit, summon a me so i can talk to them and hopefully they won't attack me"** said akane

 _'ok akane-kaa-san'_ said mentally"Jiji can you a seal around the room and that blocks sound and visibility"said naruto as hiruzon nodded seeing as this is important

"And hiashi-sama ,hinata-chan i also want you two to stay since this also concerns both of you"said naruto as both of them nodded and stayed to listen to what he says

As soon as the seals were placed, he bit his hand and perform a handsign summoning kyuubi as a puff smoke kicked in, as the smoke is dissapeared and in it's place appeared to be a woman in her 20's with long red hair stretching to her waist has crimson red slitted eyes a huge bust and a slender waist, arms and legs and Kyuubi has arrived

* * *

 _ **So how do you guys liked the story so far**_

 _ **-and of course its naruhina with renamon**_

 _ **1)i like the naruhina ship**_

 _ **2)i like renamon because she is a kitsune and perfect companion or second girlfriend of naruto**_

 _ **3)because akane(A.K.A kyuubi) might like the renamon**_

 _ **Also ill reveal how naruto will gonna get cloud's fusion sword at some later chapter**_

 _ **Oh and i think im gonna make some Omake and the end of some chapter i think, dont know if im gonna make some omake but ill try**_

 _ **"""Oh and i'll evolve nikko into renamon after kyuubi's finished explaining what happened to naruto and how he got nikko"""**_

 _ **PLS RATE AND REVIEW**_


	3. NOTICE!

**A/N:Guy's i've been thinking one of your reviews do you guys think i should give hinata gatomon tell me what you guys think so i can get started on how to give hinata gatomon since i already gave naruto his digimon**

 **Also can someone give some suggestions or simple example's on how naruto will get cloud's sword**

 **THNX PLS REPLY SOON!**


	4. Story

_**A/N):This is my first fanfic:This Story consist of Naruto, Hinata and Renamon and also giving naruto Cloud's Fusion sword or 1st Tsurugi for two reasons(1.I like huge swords or zanbatou 's Clouds sword who wouldn't like the sword)**_

* * *

 _ **Oh scratch the idea that viximon or salamon will evolve after akane's explenation ill just do it when they start training**_

 _ **also the idea that cloud's sword will come from the forbidden scroll along with a message the the kenjutsu techniques that comes along with with, so yeah**_

* * *

 _ **Please rate and review**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Digimon and Final Fantasy**_

 _ ******Reason and The New Digimon******_

 _ **/Last Chapter/**_

Naruto was now smilling nervously when a voice popped up in his head **"It's ok kit, summon a me so i can talk to them and hopefully they won't attack me"** said akane

 _'ok akane-kaa-san'_ said mentally"Jiji can you a seal around the room and that blocks sound and visibility"said naruto as hiruzon nodded seeing as this is important

"And hiashi-sama ,hinata-chan i also want you two to stay since this also concerns both of you"said naruto as both of them nodded and stayed to listen to what he says

As soon as the seals were placed, he bit his hand and perform a handsign summoning kyuubi as a puff smoke kicked in, as the smoke is disappeared and in it's place appeared to be a woman in her 20's with long red hair stretching to her waist has crimson red slitted eyes a huge bust and a slender waist, arms and legs and Kyuubi has arrived

 _ **/Next Chapter/**_

 _ **Hospital**_

As soon as akane appeared both hiruzen and hiashi assumed their combat stance also putting hinata behind their back, but naruto ran in front of his surrogate mother

"Naruto, what are you doing?"yelled hiruzen while trying to asses the situation"That's the kyuubi no kitsune,come here now"

"Please wait a minute jiji! I can explain this"said naruto as he was trying to protect his surrogate mother, as soon as he said this both the adults relaxed a bit, but still cautious of the woman

"Phew, good thing they listened! ok akene-kaa-san you can explain to them now" said naruto while smilling, the others just dropped their jaw's firmly on the ground, well as for hinata she just fainted on the spot, nope nothing weird at there

Several minutes has passed as they continue to stare at each other, finally the newly awakened hyuuga broke the really awkward atmosphere"u-um naruto-k-kun, w-what do you m-mean, when y-you said ak-akane-k-kaa-san?"then the two also snapped out of their shocked state are also wondering about what naruto said

"Oh uh,hmm how to explain this delicately"naruto pondered at the thought of how to explain why he's calling kyuubi as his mother,then akane patted her kit's shoulder

 **"Naruto dear i'll explain instead"** naruto then nodded as he sit at the edge of the hospital bed **"before i explain there's something i need to say something to the little girl behind hiashi-san"** as soon as akane said that hiashi began to tense and again assumed his combat stance infront of her daughter **"don't worry hiashi-san i won't do anything,Okay then,your name is hinata correct"**

"Y-y-yes k-kyuubi-san"said the shy hinata

 **"Please call be akane,as to why i want to talk to you is because there's someone else that want's to talk to you"** hinata was confused by this along with the others,while naruto just grinned at this,then suddenly a burst of light appeared blinding them,as the light was dissipating they awe at the sight of the being

"A-A-Angel-sama"said the three with awestruck faces

 _"oh no no no,I am the same as viximon or nikko here, i'm am an holy type digimon and one of the three angels governing the digimon world,my name is seraphimon "again the three has awestruck faces that it's almost funny"i am also offering her a companion same as naruto,but the digimon i'm giving her is a bit special,rather than staying in her rookie form she can stay in her champion form as long as she wishes to and is also a holy type"_ _as then paused for a bit then,before hiashi spoke_

"Excuse me for speaking but, why do you offer my daughter a digimon"said the highly confused hiashi

 _"I am offering her,but I'll let akane-dono here explain first before i continue"_ said seraphimon as akane nodded as she began her story

 **"Well then, hokage-sama,hiashi-sama i will now explain the event's as to what happed to naruto as well as how we met seraphimon-sama"** well i wouldn't if both the hokage and the hyuuga head were a bit stunned as to how the kyuubi the tailed beast, the demon lord were speaking to them so politely **"well shall we begin"**

 _ ******Flashback no Jutsu******_

 _ **Mindscape**_

 **"Digimon?, excuse me seraphimon-sama,but what is a digimon?"** said akane since she did not know what a digimon is, and naruto seriously don't what a digimon is, because he's THEE naruto

 _"Oh excuse me, to simplify thing's, digimon's mass of information that mutated giving new life, these lifeform's are known as digimon"said seraphimon_

Akane is still digesting the angel said **"but that's impossible no amount of information in our world could give birth to an entire new species!"** said akane even though she understand concept behind the birth of the digimon, but she couldn't explain how the information mutated giving birth to artificial life

 _"Oh we digimon were birthed by another world of human's, you can say that we digimon's were created by a parrallel world of the elemental nation but with no shinobi's"_ ah but a soon to be scream was heard from naruto

"SAY WHAT?! NO SHINOBI IN THEIR WORLD,HOW THE HELL DO THEY THEN"yelled naruto while also getting a smack to the back of the head by his surrogate mother

 **"Naruto language!"** said the dangerously toned akane while also pointing her finger at the young naruto as he winced from the pain

"Sorry kaa-san, it's,just think of a world without shinobi's, i mean who are gonna protect their families, their precious people?"said naruto with pure innocent intentions, well knowing naruto he'll pass through any hardships thrown at him

 **"I'm also wondering about that, don't the people from the other world have some kind of military or something"** said the wondering kyuubi

 _"Because, there's no need for such military might in a peaceful era in the human world where we come from,there are only few minor terrorist in their world so they barely use their soldiers for war,mostly for recon or scouting as you may say"said seraphimon getting a nod from akane_

 **"One more question seraphimon-sama, why do you want to give naruto a digimon, where you could pick almost anyone to have a companion"** while he raised his eyebrows as if you can see through his helmet **"and why do you specifically come in my kit's mindscape just to give him a companion"**

 _"As to why I personally visit is because i have seen his life,the despair, the pain, the loneliness, naruto has personally felt these three beyond any human could handle much less any digimon's or demon's for any of that matter"_ while shaking his head in disappointment of the human's of this village except for a few _" excuse me i got a bit sidetracked there for a moment, want i mean to say is, I have seen his life despite the pain and hatred he received from the people of this village he still want's to protect those who are precious to him no matter how few there are"_ getting a wide grin from naruto while akane was proud of him despite his difficulties

Naruto also decided to speak"Um seraphimon-sama can you also give hinata a companion to give her, she's one of the people who truly cared about me, i want her to have someone when she has no one around who cared for her"while also getting a near invisible blush

 _"Alright naruto I'll see you outside since your mother want's to discuss something with you"said seraphimon before disappearing in a flash of light_

"Akane-kaa-san what did you want me to talk about?"said a confused naruto

 **"Well naruto i want you to rip half of the seal so we talk even without coming to your minscape"** while naruto's eye's beamed at this

"Really kaa-san, i can really talk to you without even going here"said an excited naruto

 **"Yes naruto, not only that you can also summon me and my chakra will also increase your eyesight, hearing, and smell, and it might cause you small changes"** said akene while she sheepishly scratch the back of her head the the last statement

"What do you mean?"

 **"What i mean is you'll have a slitted eye's but still retain their cerulean blue color, your hair might be a longer than you have right now with red blood tips at the end of your hair"** said akane, though she was expecting an outburst from naruto he did the exact opposite

"Really i'll have slitted eyes like you,AWESOME!,maybe ill just tie up my hair since i don't want to cut it"with a really excited tone

 **"Y-You're not mad, i thought your gonna be mad since with the slitted eye's you'll be more targeted by the villager's more than ever"** Said a nervous akane while also confused by her kit's decision

"Why would i be mad, you're my mom, i'm more proud than mad at you,and ill also have mom's eye's even if mine still blue"said naruto while akane was crying and pulled naruto with a hug"Plus don't you have a jutsu than can hide my appearance from other"upon hearing this she facepalmed at this thinking why she couldn't have thought of this

 **"Why couldn't i have think of that"** said akane while she hunged her head as she was embarrassed by her previous statement

"Come on mom, don't beat yourself because of this,your my mom who i couldn't be proud off"said naruto while getting another hug from his mother

 **"Thanks, your the best kit a mother could've ever had,thank you for trusting me, and thank you for accepting me as your mother"** said the crying akane, while naruto too was crying and hugging his new mother

"You too akane-kaa-san, thank you for being my mother"though still crying, they finally part

 **"Okay naruto, it's time to wake up"** getting a nod from naruto, he then faded

 _ ******Flashback Jutsu: Kai******_

 **"Well that's how it happened, i can now come out without the seal completely removed as long as naruto summons me"** said akane while getting a hug from naruto

Both adult's had gaping mouths that resembles a fish to what had akane said while hinata was crying her eye's out from her story,at the same time glad,well extremely glad that naruto has now a new mother he can rely on,but hiruzen was also relieved that naruto now has a mother figure he can be with,while hiashi was still conflicted by this

 **"Oh and i'm also going to train naruto"** hiruzen widen his eyes, he couldn't believe that naruto was getting training from kyuubi herself,imagine how great of a ninja naruto would become

She then turned her head to hinata **"Hinata-san, you know i could also train you if you accept, naruto could need of a sparring partner and friend other than nikko, no offence nikko"**

"None taken"said nikko

 **"So hinata-san would you accept as your sensei?"** said akane while hinata was conflicted by this,what would her father say

 _'what should i do, i want to be with naruto-kun,but what would father say about this'_ thought hinata as he looked at her father fidgeting"f-f-father d-do you th-think i should a-accept?"said nervously

"It-It's you choice hinata,i want you to have strength to protect yourself and your loved one, plus i want to give you happiness, something that i couldn't do as both your father and clan head, i respect your decisions hinata"said hiashi with a calm expression and also a semi-suprised look since she thought that he would reject against the idea of kyuubi training her

"R-Really I can train with naruto-kun"said an excited hinata

Both hiruzen and akane chuckled while naruto just gave her a foxy grin, she blused at his smile **"Ok then,well start our training three days from now, hokage-sama could you give us a training ground away from the prying eyes and ears of the council or just the civilian side"**

"Of course akane-san,there's private training ground behind the hokage monument the no one knows of except for the fourth's teammates and the hokage's, feel free to use it as you see fit"said hiruzen getting a nod from akane

 **"Ok naruto, hinata,meet each other infront of the hokage's tower three days from now so we can start your training,Oh and naruto perform these handseals, these is an advance henge(Tranformation Jutsu) so that we can hide your eyes and hair"** Said akane

As naruto perform these handseals and said"Advance Henge"he then reverted back to his old appearance before the change

 **"Now then hinata as we train i wan't you to wear a mask, a mask where you are still weak and fragile,hide your strength as well as the jutsu's i'm going to teach you, the same goes to you too naruto, i already said what mask your gonna wear, also add the pranking too,even without the mask still prank someone"** said akane as she smilled at her two new apprentice

As hiashi spoke"Akane-san, why do you want to hide their strength?"Pondering at this

 **"Do you want both at them to be pawns for the clan elders or weapons for the civillian councils"** as akane pointed out while getting a huge 'Oh' from hiashi **"correct they'll just be used as weapons or pawn,if those assholes do force their way through naruto and hinata, i'll personally rip them a new one"** both adult gulped at this since they knew consequences of incurring the woman's feminine wrath especially the kyuubi no kitsune, that would be disastrous

 **"Now then"** as she turned around, she sweatdropped as she saw seraphimon was asleep while standing **"Seraphimon-sama"** still asleep **"SERAPHIMON-SAMA"** akane yelled at him as he woke up

 _"what!who!where! oh"_ cue the multiple sweatdrop from all of them _"are you guys finished, well then"_ as he said this a glow went to hinata's hand, a cute dog like creature appeared and the same device that was on naruto's hand appeared _"this is salamon, she is already in her rookie form,she will evolve again into her champion form as soon she as the device in your hand recognizes her as your official partner,the same with naruto for nikko"_ said seraphimon

 _"And hiashi as to why i want to give her a partner is because, she has been alone for most of her childhood"_ hiashi was kinda dejected by this since he knows he put his clan duties more than his daughter ever since his wife died _" I want to give her a digimon since she's almost the same as naruto, but without the physical scar's, but instead, pressure and loneliness"_ hiashi winced at this, he knew he was neglecting his daughter _" hence i'm willing to give her salamon"_

"H-Hello my n-name is hinata hyuuga, I-I'm your new partner nice to m-m-meet you salamon-san"said hinata shyly

"Likewise"said salamon

"Hi mine's naruto uzamaki nice to meet'ya"said naruto

"Hey name's viximon, but my name's nikko now by the way"said nikko

"Huh nikko? they named you?"said salamon

"Yea so, why not make them give you a name"said nikko

"Huh! why not, hey can you guys give me a name it's unfair that nikko got one"salamon pouted

"S-S-Sure,wh-what do you think-n-naruto-kun, can you think o-of a name?"as hinata blushed while she shyly asked naruto for a name for salamon

"Hmm, What about yuki since her fur is white, plus she's a girl soooo, there, i'm not with good with names"said naruto as he also blushed but in embarrassment

"S-So what do you th-think salamon-san would yuki be a g-g-good n-name?"said hinata

"Well he is spot on since the name yuki is for a girl and my fur may not be perfectly white, but sure i like it, from now on my name is yuki" said the now named digimon with her head high

 _"My business is now finished, I must be on my way, I still have a world to govern"_ as he soon disappeared in a flash of light

"Now then, We should all go home and get some rest" said hiruzen getting a nod from all of them as he sigh"I'm getting too old for this" while the other's laughed at this, then another flash of light appeared again revealing seraphimon

 _"I forgot to mention these, but both viximon and salamon can use your energy called chakra so they can learn your techniques, so good luck"_ as he again disappeared,but the five just shrugged it off thinking it's just everyday activities but still i intrigued the the digimon's can use chakra

 **"Naruto dear, can you escort hinata to the hospital door we'll be right behind you"** as he nodded he grabbed hinata's hand, they walked through the hall's with a bright red hinata,while naruto is still thinking why she is blushing, the three adult were right behind them while akane was whispering **"Soo, wanna bet on who's gonna confessed first?"** while getting a wide grin from both as they just nodded,the two digimon's just shook their head's at their partner's antics or the bet that's happening behind them or maybe both

* * *

 _ **Oh I forgot to put naruto's age at the start of the series, naruto is just six same with hinata in this**_

 _ **So how do you guys liked the story so far**_

 _ **-and of course its naruhina with renamon**_

 _ **1)i like the naruhina ship**_

 _ **2)i like renamon because she is a kitsune and perfect companion or second girlfriend of naruto**_

 _ **3)because akane(A.K.A kyuubi) might like renamon**_

 _ **BTW i'm gonna have a poll about naruto and hinata's summoning contracts**_

 _ **Naruto:-Fox Hinata:-Tiger**_

 _ **-Lion -Shark**_

 _ **-Dragon -Hawk**_

 _ **-Liger -Dragon**_

 _ **-or just the regular toads -Wolves**_

 _ **Vote on which summon they will contract with**_

 _ **Oh and i think im gonna make some Omake and the end of some chapter i think, dont know if im gonna make some omake but ill try**_

 _ **PLS RATE AND REVIEW**_


	5. Never Ending Promise

_**A/N):This is my first fanfic:This Story consist of Naruto, Hinata and Renamon and also giving naruto Cloud's Fusion sword or 1st Tsurugi for two reasons(1.I like huge swords or zanbatou 's Clouds sword who wouldn't like the sword)**_

* * *

 _ **I'll hold the poll for a while since, the vote is pretty low,maybe i'll post it in the next chapter or two, i think, hopefully they vote fast**_

* * *

 _ **Please rate and review**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Digimon and Final Fantasy**_

 _ ******Promise Made******_

 _ **/Last Chapter/**_

 **"Naruto dear, can you escort hinata to the hospital door we'll be right behind you"** as he nodded he grabbed hinata's hand, they walked through the hall's with a bright red hinata,while naruto is still thinking why she is blushing, the three adult were right behind them while akane was whispering **"Soo, wanna bet on who's gonna confessed first?"** while getting a wide grin from both as they just nodded,the two digimon's just shook their head's at their partner's antics or the bet that's happening behind them or maybe both

 _ **/Next Chapter/**_

 **In Naruto's Apartment**

"Kaa-san, what are me and hinata gonna learn?"Said naruto unable to contain his excitement

 **"I'll tell once we get started"** said akane while getting a pout from naruto

"Guess i'll just have to wait"as he hunged his head in dissapointment, _'oh man, three days is too long'_

 _ **'I'll also need to teach naruto some patience'**_ thought akane

"Be patient naruto-kun, it's only three days"said the yawning nikko

"Ok nikko, ne kaa-san, can you sleep with me from now on"while looking at his mother

 **"Of course kit,but i'll return to your mindscape and only summon me if we're alone or with hokage-sama,hinata and her father and when we're training ok"** said akane at the same time getting a nod from naruto

"OK"while giving his new mother a salute while she just gave chuckled

 **"Goodnight naruto, nikko"** said akane as she lie down beside naruto and nikko

"Goodnight Kaa-san"said naruto

"Goodnight Akane-san"Said nikko as they finally slept

 **Hyuuga Compound**

"Hinata, are you sure about this"said the seriously looking hiashi

"Y-Yes father,I-I don't want t-to be a burden"said the shy hinata

"Ok hinata, I respect your decision"said hiashi as he turned to the door and about to leave"and hinata"getting a look from his daughter"no one can carry their burdens by themselves, be there when he needs a shoulder to lean on, and he will do the same, Good night hinata, yuki"as he leaves the room

"Goodnight Hiashi-san/Father"said both yuki and hinata, while gone he still heard it

 _'I won't let you down father,i will do my best to get stronger for you,yuki,hanabi,nikko,hiruzen-jiji and naruto-kun'_ said hinata as she turned off the light's with yuki beside her as they slept

 **Next morning**

 **In Naruto's Apartment**

The sun rain down on the three as slowly opened their eyes as all three of them cursed the sun for waking them up **(A/N:What!, three of them are fox's well naruto is semi-fox,but that's beside the point, fox likes to sleep that's all i can say)**

 **"Curse sun, one day i'll defeat you even if i have to plunge this world into eternal night"** said akane as she got up from their bed and began to cook breakfast **"C'mon kit, get washed up and come down for breakfast, you too nikko"** both of them groaned but still complied

"Morning kaa-san/akane-san"Said both of them as akane handed them their food as the three were happily eating together

 **"Ok kit get dressed and let's go get hinata, then we'll go to see the hokage, we need to get you and hinata some ninja tools"** said akane as naruto dashed to his room to get dressed, as soon as he got dressed he took his digivice and put it in his pocket and akane returned to his mindscape

 _ **"Naruto dear, seems like your mindscape change while i was gone"**_ said the awestruck face of akane

 _"What do you mean kaa-san?"_ thought the confused naruto

 _ **" While i was gone, your mindscape changed it's structure, rather than damp sewer, it became a field of grass along with a lake and a huge tree in the center, in other words it's just plain beautiful"**_ it was truly breathtaking, while naruto was glad that his mother won't be living in a sewer

"That's great kaa-san, but how did it change?" again confused naruto

 _ **"It seems that, ever since i became your mother, in addition on being friends with hinata,yuki, and nikko, you aren't alone anymore, filling you with both love and happiness that it caused your mindscape to change"**_ said akane while smilling at the thought of her kit not being alone anymore

Naruto let a tear out of his eye while getting a confused look from nikko "Hey naruto-kun are you alright?"said nikko with a hint of worry in her voice

"I'm ok nikko"While wiping away his tears"I'm just happy,now that i have you guys"getting a smile from both nikko and akane"I Promise to get strong to protect those who are precious to me especially you, akane-kaa-san, hinata, yuki, hiruzen-jiji, and hiashi-san" while getting a proud look from both of them for their kit/partner's determination on protecting those who are precious to him

As they finished their talk, naruto lifted viximon and put her on his head as they set off to the hyuuga compound,as he walks throught the streets people sent him glare's filled with hate,scorn and fear,and with confusion towards nikko, naruto just ignored them and proceed to the compound

"Halt, what are you doing here kyuubi-brat"said the guard

"You're not welcomed here, go before i kill"said another guard

 _ **"Why those no-good, if it wasn't hinata and her family in the clan i would've killed all of these hyuuga pricks"**_ thought akane evillishly as she continue to growl at them in naruto's mindscape while nikko also growled at them

"I'm here to see hinata-chan"said naruto while glaring at both of them

"Didn't you hear what i said, go before i'll kill you, hinata-sama doesn't deal with trash like you"said the guard while waving his had shooing naruto, he growled a bit though barely noticeable until hiashi came

"Stop!"both guards looked behind to see hiashi glaring at them"He is my guest, and you will treat him as one"with an authoritative voice

"B-But hiashi-sama we shouldn't let this demo-"before the guard could finish he was cut off by hiashi as he spoke

"You know, the sandaime's law is still active, if you finished that word i will personally kill you according to the law"said hiashi as the guard paled at this

"Y-Yes hiashi-sama"as he immediately shut his mouth but still glaring dagger's towards naruto

"Come naruto, hinata is still preparing, come inside and have some tea while you wait"said hiashi as naruto just nodded and follows him inside the house as they sat nikko just took a small nap at his lap

"So naruto, why would you visit now since your and hinata's training is still two days from now"questioned naruto with a bit of curiosity attached

"Well hiashi-san i would like hinata go with me to visit jiji"said naruto

"Why?"

"Well, i'd like to ask jiji to help us get some ninja tool's to prepare our training before it starts"said naruto, true both hinata and naruto would need ninja tools to proceed with their training

"I see, but would you need hokage-sama to help, why don't you just ask for ryo from him and just the tools you need"asked hiashi with curiosity in why would he get hokage-sama to help him get his ninja tools

As soon as he said this he again looked at naruto and saw his eye's, what he saw in them was sadness, and fear, while he personally didn't go what he did through, but he did know's what the village did to him, true he cannot hide what he feels about this, but he cannot but just feel angry about what the villagers did to him, especially to someone who's as young as his daughter

"It's okay naruto, i won't ask"while he already know the reason but kept quiet about it as door behind naruto slid to the side revealing hinata in her normal clothe's as well as yuki still yawning

"Hey hinata-chan,yuki-chan, good morning"said naruto with his foxy grin

"H-Hello good morning t-to you too naruto-k-kun ,nikko-chan"said the blushing girl

"Morning"said yuki

"Morning to you guy's too"said nikko

"Do you two want to come with me to see jiji, i want him to help us buy some of our ninja tools so we prepare for our training"said naruto with a heartwarming smile

"Sure naruto-kun, i've got nothing else to do"sai yuki

 _'He gives the best smiles'_ while she inwardly smile without showing in her face"Sure naruto-kun, I-I can come with you" as she turns to he father getting a nod from him, she just smiled to him because she had approval from her father

"Just be careful out there,and naruto bring her back before nightfall ok"said hiashi while he smilled at the soon to be couple

"don't worry hiashi-san i'll take care of her"said naruto as hinata just became as red as a tomato while also putting her hands on her cheeks as she blushes madly, you could almost see smoke coming out of her

 _'D-D-Did naruto-kun just propose to me? b-b-b-b-but we're still to young'_ thought hinata, naruto was still oblivious to her action, i mean how dense can one get

"Hinata-chan why are you so red?"said naruto while putting his hand on her forehead as he bring his face closer to her own,and the next thing happened to hinata, well she did something that any girl in love did, she yelp then fainted, as to naruto's panicking

 _ **'I didn't think naruto was this oblivious, if this continuous i might take drastic measures'**_ _thought_ akane with a huge smirk _ **'sorry hiashi-sama, hokage-sama i might intervene a bit in the bet'**_ because if they just waited it could take until their both eighteen or so age before they get together, seeing as naruto is dense that he wouldn't know that the girl already liked him, and that hinata is to shy to confess her feeling for him but still laughed at their antics that could also be heard by naruto

While hiashi, yuki, nikko also just lightly laughed at their antic though nikko felt a slight 'pang' at her chest, much to her confusion but just shrugged it off

But this didn't go unnoticed be by akane _**'oho, my oh my, it seems that the little vixen has also got a crush on little naruto, i wonder what will happen in the future' "Naruto can you ask nikko what she will evolve to next"**_ said akane to naruto to ask a question to nikko

"Hey nikko, what do you look like when you evolve?"asked naruto

"That's"said nikko as he listened closely"a secret" just getting a deadpan stare from naruto"c'mon naruto just wait till our training, i'm sure yuki will do the same

"Fine, i'll wait till training" _'sory kaa-san'_ said naruto to his mother

 _ **"It's fine kit, now let's go see the hokage"**_ said akane getting a nod from naruto while waiting for hinata to wake up

As soon as she woke up and ate breakfast, they soon be off to the hokage's tower while saying goodbye to her father

They reached the hokage tower and gone inside but they were stopped by a prick of a secretary and beginning to glare at naruto **(A/N:Yea i know what i wrote i'll put prick on any side character i hate)**

"What are you doing here kyuubi-brat"snarled the secretary but was ignored by both naruto and hinata and their digimon as four of them contineud to the hokage's office leaving a fuming secretary

As both of them entere they greeted the hokage well not formally"Hey jiji" while hinata "Good morning hiruzen-jiji" as they were also greeted with a smile from hiruzen

"Ah goodmorning, both of you, so what do i owe the pleasure of both of you visiting me"said the hokage in a friendly manner

"Ne jiji can you help both of us getting ninja supplies"said naruto getting a nod from hinata

"Ah preparing for training already i see, of course, just let me sign these blasted paperwork"sighing, he just wished that someone could tell him the secret in defeating the demonic paperwork

"Sure jiji"then he turned his face to the others"hey guys wanna wait for a bit before we can go"getting a nod from three of them

While waiting for the hokage finish the four of them were playing with each other, naruto and hinata were playing i spy behind hiruzen while nikko and yuki were playing tag

"Okay"as hiruzen sighned as he finally finished signing the paperwork"naruto, hinata, nikko, yuki i'm done, come on let's get your supplies"as the four of them ran after hiruzen

They walked through the streets of konoha while peacefull the villagers couldn't help but glare at the boy, then the hokage sent K.I to the nearby people as they walked away from the group, then the said group arrived at a ninja shop called 'Higurashi Ninja Store'

As they entered the shop, they were greeted by a huge man"Ah Hokage-sama, to what do i owe this visit"getting a nod from hiruzen

"Ah Subaru good to see you old friend, as to why i visited I need 800 Kunai, 1400 shuriken, 40 explosive tags and two chakra paper for these two"said hiruzen getting a wide eye from said subaru

"Are you serious hiruzen? aren't they too young to handle weapons?"

"i'm sure subaru **(hey i just made up the name since i don't know the name of tenten's father)** , as they are personally being trained by a person stronger than me" getting a shocked face from subaru

He just stared at hiruzen with his jaw dropped _'stronger than hiruzen, who the hell is stronger than the god of shinobi'_ as he fixed his face"Sorry about that, i'm just shocked that they were being trained more powerfull than you, tell me is it jiraiya or tsunade from the sannin"

"Oh no, i wouldn't dare get them under tutelage of jiraiya for tsunade she'll just ouright refuse, this person is more stronger than the two of the sannin combine" while getting another shocked face from subaru **(I'm being sarcastic about this)**

"Wha!Who...Ugh never mind, ok ill get everything prepared tommow so come back till then"as the five nodded"Is there anything else"

"Hmm, naruto, hinata do you want anything else?"

"Can we go check some weapons"said naruto while getting a nod from the other three

"I-If it's o-ok with you hiruzen-jiji can I-I also get some pe-personal weapon, I-I don't want t-to always rely on m-my clans jyuken"said hinata

"It's okay hinata you can pick a weapon, as do you naruto if you want to, just be careful" the two nodded

"Hey hinata-chan what weapon are you gonna pick"

"I don't k-know naruto-kun, i'll just pick whatever f-feels right"as they browsed throught the weapon store, hinata picked some combat gloves that's fingerless with metal on the knuckles and that it covered her forearms with a retractable blade, **(A/N:think of the assassins creed's hidden blade, but rather than below the wrist, it's above, kind of like a mix of combat bracers and a katar)** though hiruzen couldn't understand why she chose that weapon

While naruto couldn't find his"Hey jiji i'll skip the weapons for now none of them feel's right" getting a nod from hiruzen

"So subaru how much do i owe you"said hiruzen

"You know what I'll give you a 30% discount so you'll just owe me 4,800 ryo, just make sure they become the best damn ninja's of this village" as hiruzen nodded as he handed the money **(A/N:Hey it's me again i'll just make up some prices since i dont know their currency)**

"Thank you old friend, then we must be on our way" as subaru waved at them while also getting a wave from the two kids and the strange creature

 _'I forgot to ask what those creature's are'_ as he shrugged the question to the side _'meh i'll just ask when they come back here tommorow'_

 **(With The Group)**

"Well then i'm going back to office, as the paperwork might pile up again"as he shook his head with a sigh

"Okay jiji see ya tommorow"said naruto

"Bye hiruzen-jiji" smiled hinata

"Bye-Bye"both yuki and nikko said as hiruzen shunshined to his office

"Hey guy's let's go somewhere else before, I want you guys to see my favorite spot in the village"said naruto getting a nod from the three

The four arrived at the yondaime's head at the hokage's monument as they got a full view of the village

"This is what i want you guys to see"

"It's beautiful naruto-kun/san"said the three

 _ **"it really is beautiful kit, but why do you want to show us this place"**_ said akane

 _"because kaa-san i want to tell hinata, yuki, and nikko something"_ getting a nod from akane

"Ne, Want to tell you guys something"said naruto as the three looked at him with curious eyes

"W-What is it naruto-kun?"said hinata

"yea what is it"said both the digimon

"But first"as he did some handseals to summon his surrogate mother"Let's promise each other to never leave each other's sides"with a smile while getting a hug from hinata as both them blushed

"Promise"said the three as the two digimon joined in the middle of the embrace

 **"I Promise naruto,I Promise I will never leave your side"** said the crying akane as she embrace all four of them **"now let's go home"** ** _'though judging from their reactions earlier naruto may not be as dense as his father afterall_** she went back to the mindscape

The four went their separate ways to their house, waiting for the next day to come and the day they start training, the day they start to become the greatest shinobi in their village

* * *

 _ **So how do you guys liked the story so far**_

 _ **-and of course its naruhina with renamon**_

 _ **1)i like the naruhina ship**_

 _ **2)i like renamon because she is a kitsune and perfect companion or second girlfriend of naruto**_

 _ **3)because akane(A.K.A kyuubi) might like renamon**_

 _ **Oh and i think im gonna make some Omake and the end of some chapter i think, dont know if im gonna make some omake but ill try**_

 _ **PLS RATE AND REVIEW**_


	6. Start Of The Beginning

_**A/N):This is my first fanfic:This Story consist of Naruto, Hinata and Renamon and also giving naruto Cloud's Fusion sword or 1st Tsurugi for two reasons(1.I like huge swords or zanbatou 's Clouds sword who wouldn't like the sword)**_

* * *

 _ **Please rate and review**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Digimon and Final Fantasy**_

 _ ******Preparations******_

 _ **/Last Chapter/**_

"But first"as he did some handseals to summon his surrogate mother"Let's promise each other to never leave each other's sides"with a smile while getting a hug from hinata as both them blushed

"Promise"said the three as the two digimon joined in the middle of the embrace

 **"I Promise naruto,I Promise I will never leave your side"** said the crying akane as she embrace all four of them **"now let's go home"** she went back to the mindscape

The four went their seperate ways to their house, waiting for the next day to come and the day they start training, the day they start to become the greatest shinobi of their village

 _ **/New Chapter/**_

 _ **1 year timeskip**_

After a year, Akane trained the Naruto, Hinata, Yuki, and Nikko to dramatically increase their physical capabilities to their utmost limit, even applying adjustable gravity seals and chakra suppression seals on all four of them

All four of them are now Low-Chunin in physical ablities alone, no taijutsu, ninjutsu, nintaijutsu, and genjutsu just physical prowess and will train one more year to increase them

Both Yuki and Nikko even evolved before they started training

 _ **/Flashback no Jutsu/**_

All of them were now at their private training ground which was beautiful, as they arrived what they saw was an area with a small pond, a cheery blossom tree besides time and was sorrounded by a dome with an open sky

"Wow this place is beautiful"said Hinata in awe

"Sure"is said Yuki

"This place is really relaxing"said Nikko

"This place is Awesome, can't believe we're going to train here"said Naruto

 _ **"Kit, you can summon me now since were the only one's here"**_ getting a nod from the blond as he performed the handseals

"Ne kaa-san what are we gonna learn first" said the excited blond, well not pure blond but you get the point

 **"First we're gonna find what your chakra affinities are"** Said Akane

"Chakra Affinites"said the four at the same time, as they looked at each other and chuckled a bit

 **"Yes chakra affinities, do any of you know the five basic elements"** questioned Akane

"Y-Yes the five elementsare fire, wind, water, earth and lightning"Said Hinata

 **"Yes, but there are some other elements, for example, the Shodaime's Makuton, most other elements are the fusion of two or more elements, or it's what the people call kekkai genkai but there are exception's like Crystal and the Nara's Shadow release"** answered Akane

"So kaa-san if me and the other's have more than one, can we fuse our elements, can we use other elements other than the basic one's"said naruto with a suprised Akane and Hinata while the Digimon's are just confused since they don't know what chakra is

"Oh yea Seraphimon-sama said that we can also use those chakra thingy"said Yuki

"True so we can also use elemental attacks other than our own then"analyzed nikko

 **"Oh yea forgot about that, wait a minute i'm going to buy two more chakra paper's,"** as she faced naruto **"Dear can i borrow some ryo so i can buy two more"** as naruto handed 1000 ryo to his mother

20 minute's has passed since his mother was gone, while waiting they were playing tag

 **"Ok i'm back now let's begin"** as she handed each of them chakra paper before she got interrupted

"Akane-san before we begin, we need Naruto and Hinata's digivice to recognize us as their official partner's"said Nikko with Yuki just nodded

 **"Of course"**

"Naruto, Hinata stand in front of use and just hold the digivice towards us, it will do the work for us" said Yuki

As they stand in front of their digimon's and hold out their devices, A by bunch of scribbles sorrounded bot their Digimon's as they yelled out something

"VIXIMON DIGIVOLVE TO" After the tranformations finished"RENAMON"

The same thing happend to Yuki"SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO GATOMON"

They have now different appearance Nikko was now a beautiful bipolar kitsune digimon with golden fur and the front of her chest to naval area was white in color and around her neck has more fur that looks like a scarf and with her arms, legs, tails and ears have white parts with her arm covered in purple cloth that extends through her elbow, in both of her legs was two purple magatama's and a lightning like tattoo was under her eye's

Naruto slightly blushed at these since he can't love two people at once, but he can't just say that he loved both of them, he was now conflicted with his feelings, but what he didn't know he can just wait for it at the rest of the story

 _ **'Oh kit, maybe i can talk to the Hokage and Hiashi about this'**_ thought Akane

As for yuki she was now a slight taller but still smaller than hinata, she is now a cat with striped tails, a pair of claws that looks like that of a tiger, with her tail and ears has three pointed parts that are all purple except her fure was now pure white

"Whoa that was awesome, Nikko is as tall as kaa-san"said Naruto

"Thanks naruto-kun"said naruto with a slight blush but was covered in her fur so no one noticed

"C-Congratulation's Yuki"congratulated Hinata

"Thank's Hinata, thougt i'm still sad since i only grown slight tall" said Yuki

"It's o-ok Yuki I'll always besides no matter how big you are"said Hinata as she hugged Yuki, as she also hugged back

 **"Congratulations you two, now i'll explain how on what affinities you are getting, fire will burn, water will damp, earth will turn to dust, wind will slice the paper, lightning will wrinkle, now pour some chakra on the paper"** said akane

They nodded as they poured some of their chakra, Naruto's paper was sliced into tiny piece's and half of them burned while the other became water while hinata wrinkle then turned to water, while Nikko's paper just turned into Crystal's while Yuki's paper just Turned to dust as light enveloped the dust then faded into nothing

We can just say that Akane was Dumbstruck with them having two elemental affinity each and one rare crystal release who would've know as she just said that how rare to get crystal release a couple of minute's ago and one has the light release

 **"W-Wow all of you are lucky each of you have two elements though Naruto has three while Nikko got the crystal release with Yuki got the Light Release"** _ **'oh this is gonna be a fun six years'**_ said/thought Akane

"W-What do you m-mean Akane-s-s-sensei"said Hinata

 **"Let's just say all of you are a force to be reckoned with"** replied Akane

"REALLY"they shouted with the exception of Nikko as she just nodded in response

 **"Yes, Naruto has both Wind, Fire, and water which three of them are strong, with Hinata she has both Water and Lightning which Water the strongest, Nikko has a rare Crystal release, while Yuki has both Earth and Light Release which are the opposite of the Nara Clan used"** explained Akane

 **"Now lets start our training"**

 _ **/Flashback no Jutsu: Kai/**_

"Hey guys, how are you holding up" said Naruto

"Were fine Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Your mother is a slave-driver Naruto-kun"said Yuki

"Oh Please, you three are just exagerating"said Nikko

 **"If you have enough time chatting then start running or i'll give you another extra lap"** said their sadistic sensei

"I stand corrected" as they continued running like their lives depend on it

 _ **2 year timeskip**_

 **"Okay, This time i'm going to train you in chakra control before we go to ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu"** said Akane

"YATTA, Finally ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu"said the excited naruto"just learning physical training and taijutsu was getting boring"said Naruto

For the past two years all four of them were only doing physical and taijutsu, Hinata even created her own jyuken which is the Gentle Step: Lion Fist which combined both flexibility and power, It's like jyuken but has more power behind her strikes along with the Taijutsu she and Yuki learned from Akane which is Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist **(A/N: This came from one punch man and i don't own the name and the series),** A style that uses you body's flexibility to move your body to move like stream of water but has the explosive power that can even smash boulders to pieces

Added with the weapons she got which she dubbed Butterfly Gauntlents which she also applied to get Gentle Step:Lions Fist adding the lethality to her strikes, which we now know why she picked it in the first place

Naruto was also learning the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist While also using an unorthodox fighting style called Capoeira **(A/N: A lot of styles i know, I also don't own the style since i'm not very creative in taijutsu style since naming a style from the animal's is already overused, i'm only creative in Jutsu's)** A Style that emphasizes in different kind of kick's that comes from various angles and has very few patterns which is somewhat unpredictable, and a few grappling techniques that comes with it with being both deadly and for entertainment

While Nikko's Style, she's practicing Muay Thai since she also gave instruction for capoeira to naruto from their world,Muay Thai, a deadly style that uses various punch, kicks as well as their elbows and knees, the elblows are practically blades that can cut if mastered

 **"Everyone each of you make atleast five or more Kage Bunshin"** Yes they learned Kage Bunshin before they learned taijutsu

"Hai"yelled all four as they summoned five each with the exception of naruto as he made about 200 which the other three pouted at this being unfair

 **"Now make make your clones practice tree climbing, As for Naruto make them do 50 for tree climbing, 50 for water walking, and 100 for senbon balancing, as for you four you will learn ninjutsu"**

Akane tought Naruto three each Fire, Wind, and Water, Hinata got Also three of each Water and Lightning, for Yuki she was Given Two Earth jutsu's and personal lesson for her light atrribute, same with nikko with her crystal since both element are rare

 _ **6 Month Timeskip**_

Bothe Naruto and Hinata started training since they were six under their sensei Kyuubi and all four of them have exceeded Akaneexpectations, they continued to use **Kage Bunshin** to practice taijutsu stance's and moves, Fuuinjutsu, ninjutsu, Genjutsu well only for Hinata and Nikko, Nintaijutsu for all four of them

 **"Let's finish up today lessons, you two have school tommorow"** said akane much to the two who doesn't want to go to the academy

"Ugh school"said Naruto much to his distaste Hinata was reasoning with him

"It's alright Naruto-kun, it might not be not as bad as we thought it would, I hope"Said Hinata, ever since she started training with Naruto for the past two and a half years together, she builded enought confidence to

"Hey Nikko-chan, Yuki-chan can you can revert to your in training form"asked Naruto with the two digimon heard the question

"Yes, why"asked the two confused digimon

"It's to disguise ourselves, we want them to think your just our summons from a pet summoning contract"Before they could open their mouth Naruto was adding a reasonable explenation"I know it sounds stupid, but jiji will will tell them it's true and i don't want the council to know we have an unknown creatures in our possesions, even as much i don't want to use the word 'possesions', I don't want them to take you two away from us" answered Naruto

The three including Akane found it reasonable, since they know what kind of people in the civilian council are, thay would either deem them dangerous and kill them or worse they'll experiment on them as they shivered at the thought

 **"He has a point, as much i don't want to restrict you two much, i don't want the council to be digging too much at our business"** said Akane with a reasonable excuse

"Fine, We'll do it so we can be by your side's"said Nikko

"Yeah, I don't want to be separated from you guy's, your like family to us"said Yuki as she cried as she got hugged by Hinata

"Don't worry Me and Naruto-kun will protect you and Nikko-chan"Said Hinata as she continued to wrap her arms around Yuki

"Thanks guy, and we'll do the same to you"

"I'll get strong to protect you guys and kaa-san including jiji, Hiashi-san, Hanabi-chan, Ayame-neechan, and Teuchi-Ojisan, i'll protect all who are precious to me"Declared Naruto as he brought smiles to the people around him, his mother was never been more proud of him and his kindness

 _ **'Kushina, Minato, you should be proud of what your son has become, and the fact that he has now two might become girlfriends in the future'**_ As she giggled at the thought but still proud of her kit's declaration

 **"Now let's go home"** said Akane before she returned to her kit's mindscape as Naruto escorted Hinata to the Hyuga Compound

 _ **3 Year Timeskip**_

They were now in their third year in the academy, Naruto was using his mask as well as Hinata, Naruto was the villages prankster king as he once pranked the whole ANBU headquarters by dying their hair in many different rainbow color ,while all their clothes were dyed pink which was hilarious, think about it escaping from ANBU with rainbow hair and Pink Uniforms it gave a good laugh from the nearby shinobi and the hokage, While Hinata was stuttering and acting weak so no one would suspect them of hiding anything

A Year ago Nikko told her feeling for Naruto to Hinata, and she was okay with it which came to a suprise for Nikko since she knew Hinata would also have feeling for Naruto so they compramised to share Naruto, and they're telling him after they graduate

 _ **/Flashback no Jutsu/**_

 _ **A Year Ago**_

 _"Hey Hinata-san, can i talk to you in private" said the nervous kitsune_

 _"Sure, Naruto-kun, Yuki-chan i'm gonna go talk to Nikko-chan for a bit"she said_

 _"Sure"both answered in response_

 _As they walked throught a fair distance away from Naruto and the others Nikko confessed her feeling for her partner_

 _"Hinata-chan i know you like Naruto-kun, Because i too like Naruto-kun and i don't know what will happen in the future if i don't tell you this"said Nikko getting a was shocked at the sudden confession from Nikko_

 _"Well i don't know how to answer that"as she was thinking what is happening right now_

 _"But, maybe we both can love him at the same time, I don't want Naruto-kun to choose between us"_

 _"I also don't want to force Naruto-kun a choice that could both hurt him and us"said to Hinata"So we'll both share him then" getting a nod from Hinata_

 _"Yes, I don't know how he'll react though"said Hinata_

 _"Then let's tell him at the end of the academies graduation then" said Nikko_

 _"Yeah Let's, I bet he'll be in a suprise when we tell him this"_

 _Now that they decided to share Naruto they'll have to just have to wait for the graduation to come_

 _ **/Flashback no Jutsu: Kai/**_

They were both having fun hiding their real identities, the real problem is that Naruto was pretending to like a pink hair banshee much to his disdain, he has to hide his real self while also acting as the village knucklehead though he did have fun pranking anybody who he didn't like espesicially a certain silver air gravity defying hair shinobi since Naruto-kun saw him multiple times leading a mob after him much the their failure, he was also beggining to hate a certain uchiha, he knew he was arrogant before but ever since the uchiha massacre he became more arrogant and more egotistical than ever

And worse that the very villagers themselves except the for some people, even the civilian counsil themselves looks like they were worshipping the very grounds he walks which gave Naruto and Hinata a really bad impression of him or they just downright hated him

while Hinata was dealing with bullies and her clans twisted logics on fate and what nought, even thought she explained to her sister Hanabi which she understood

The only place they can relax was at their secret training ground where they can be themselves even Hiashi, Hanabi and Hiruzen go there sometimes to relax from paperwork and ignorant villagers, Coucil Elders and the Civilian council

 _ **2 Year Timeskip**_

All four of them were now at mid-jounin to high-jounin level which is impressive since they're just twelve well for Yuki and Nikko, six year olds but both are as intelligent as a thirteen year old, They mastered their taijutsu's , they also have a wide varaiety of ninjutsu ranging from E-A class jutsu's and even created some personal jutsu's on their own, as for Genjutsu Naruto really can't learn it since he has monstrous chakra reserves so only Hinata,Yuki, and Nikko Learned Genjutsu, Hinata even succesfully integrate her weapons to her taijutsu without any consequences

 **Secret Training Ground**

They were now training before the exam's, Naruto was now at 5'11 in height with his hair even more spikier than before **(Think of Clouds hair with red tips)** there's no indication of baby fat left in his face or his body, he was now the proud owner of a well toned body with six pack and a handsome face **(Wow that felt wierd)** , he is now a carbron copy of his father, well except for the slitted eye's and red tips on his hair ,Wearing a black well fitted muscle shirt that also covered his neck, covering the shirt with an open grey turtle neck vest which was showing his six packs **(the one used in sports or training)** with the swirl of Uzu designed at the back and he is also wearing black cargo pants with his foot which was now wrap with bandages with dark blue sandals

As for Hinata is now 5'6 tall with her indigo hair going down to get hips, her face became even more beautiful that even princesses would become envious her body became curvier that she also has C-cup now nearing to D-cup breast, she is now wearing an open dark purple and white hooded jacket that is above her waist area and has the symbol of the hyuga clan behind her jacket ,underneath is a black fishnet shirt, also wearing a navy blue pants with low-heeled black sandals

"Hey Guys are we clear on the plan tommorow"said Naruto

"Hai Naruto kun, but are you sure you want to do this alone"said Hinata

"I'm sure Hinata-chan, In order to catch the traitor i need to fail the exam alone, since i don't want to drag you down with me in case i fail"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we'll follow you from a distance if you need back-up"said Nikko

"Yea all you need is to ask us and we'll come to your help"said Yuki

 **"Besides you have me, just summon me and he'll just piss his pants in fear"** said Akane chuckling at the victims face

"Oh yeah, maybe i'll take a photo if he exactly did that" laughing at that thought so did the others

 **"Ok everyone let's get going and double check our things for tommorow kunai, shurikens and explosive tags and still keep the mask on until the team assignments since we still need to capture the traitor"** as all of them nodded and left the training ground

 _'ohhh i can't wait to see their faces when we drop our mask'_ Both Hinata and Naruto thought with a wide grin

* * *

 _ **So how do you guys liked the story so far**_

 _ **-and of course its naruhina with renamon**_

 _ **1)i like the naruhina ship**_

 _ **2)i like renamon because she is a kitsune and perfect companion or second girlfriend of naruto**_

 _ **3)because akane(A.K.A kyuubi) might like renamon**_

 _ **Oh and i think im gonna make some Omake and the end of some chapter i think, dont know if im gonna make some omake but ill try**_

 _ **PLS RATE AND REVIEW**_


	7. Reveal

_**A/N):This is my first fanfic:This Story consist of Naruto, Hinata and Renamon and also giving naruto Cloud's Fusion sword or 1st Tsurugi for two reasons(1.I like huge swords or zanbatou 's Clouds sword who wouldn't like the sword)**_

* * *

 _ **Screw the poll since i only have votes on the Fox and Tiger, I'll just give Naruto the Fox Contract and Hinata for the Tiger, and about gatomon being one of Naruto's girlfriend i'm putting her in**_

 _ **Well this'll mess up some plans a bit but i'll make it work**_

* * *

 _ **Please rate and review**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Digimon and Final Fantasy**_

 _ **/Last Chapter/**_

 **"Ok everyone let's get going and double check our things for tommorow kunai, shurikens and explosive tags and still keep the mask on until the team assignments since we still need to capture the traitor"** as all of them nodded and left the training ground

 _'ohhh i can't wait to see their faces when we drop our mask'_ Both Hinata and Naruto thought with a wide grin

 _ **/Next Chapter/**_

 _ **The Next Day**_

As they Planned, Naruto purposely failed the exam and acting depressed, he ate some ramen at ichiraku's as his target, meaning Mizuki approached him _'Perfect now i can trick him in stealing the forbidden scoll'_ as he laughed internally

"Hey Naruto, I'm sorry that you didn't pass the exam, i'm really sorry" lied Mizuki

"It's ok Mizuki-sensei, i'll just try again next year" replied Naruto faking his saddened face

"How about this Naruto" as Naruto looked at him "There's a secret graduation test that only a few knows about it, and i'm offering you this test to become a shinobi" lied Mizuki

"What is it Mizuki-sensei" As he looked at him with a hopefull face

 _'Good now i can get the forbidden scroll, if i'm lucky i can also kill this demon brat and i'll be hailed as a hero of konoha, either way its a win-win situation with me'_ he thought while also laughing maniacally in his head

"You just need to get a certain scroll in Hokage-sama's office and bring it to me"

 _'Hook, Line , and Sinker'_ "Really!, that's all, thats easy" Naruto Replied

"Good i'll meet you at a abandoned shed outside of konoha, don't fail okay Naruto"

"Don't worry Sensei i won't fail"Said Naruto _'you got that guys'_ because of his lessons under his surrogate mother, Naruto is now a level eight of ten fuuinjutsu master and was able to create telepathy seal that has a range of 500 meters with the help of his mother

 _'Got it Naruto-kun'_

 _'Gotcha Naruto'_

 _'We're ready when you are Naruto-kun'_

 _ **"Don't worry Naruto, we have you back, besides you have me if something goes wrong"**_ said Akane **(A/N: I'm replacing the kit to his name since it doesn't sound right with Akane calling him kit)**

 _"Thanks Kaa-san"_ he replied inwardly

 _ **"Remember, don't be afraid to rely on me and your friends" 'Soon to be Girlfriends but i'll keep it to myself'**_ said Akane as she kept her last statements to herself since she want to surprise Naruto

 _"i'll be fine Kaa-san, like you said i have Hinata-chan, Yuki-chan, and Nikko-chan"_

"Good, i'll meet you in Four hours" as he jumped away from Naruto

 _'Okay guys, meet outside of Konoha in Three hours'_

 _'Hai'_ all three of them replied

 _ **3 Hours Timeskip**_

Naruto succesfully got the Forbidden Scroll in the Hokage's office, though little did he knew Naruto was being watch by the Sandaime's enchanting crystal ball

 **Hokage's Office**

"I hope you know what your doing Naruto" muttered to himself

 **Somewhere in Konoha**

As Iruka heard the news from Mizuki-teme that Naruto stole the Forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office he immidiately got dressed and frantically finding Naruto

 **Back with Naruto**

"Hmm what to do while we wait" muttered to himself since he was dying of boredome and also whined "Why does it have to be Four-fucking hours

 _ **"Naruto, what did i say about foul language"**_ Said Akane scolding Naruto

 _"Sorry Kaa-san it kinda slipped" as Naruto sheepisly rubbed the back of his head_

 _ **"Just don't do it again"**_

"Okay"

 _ **"Anyway let's find something useful in the scroll while we wait"**_ she suggested

 _"Good Idea"_

He opened the Scroll, hopefully finding some usefull jutsu's or some advise in making some jutsu's of his own, until he found a strange seal on the scroll

 _"Hey Kaa-san, there's a storage seal here, should i open it"_ he asked being curious about everything

 _ **"Sure why not, it's not like it's dangerous or anything, maybe it's just some items or weapons"**_ she replied

He poured some some chakra on the seal and something poofed out of the scroll and dropped on the ground with a huge thud revealing to be a huge sword and also a scroll

"Whoa that's a huge sword" he said in shocked in seeing such a huge zanbato

 _ **"It sure is"**_ equally shocked _**"Naruto read the scroll**_

He picked up the scroll and began to read

 _If your reading this then i place my sword in your capable hands as you willl use it to protect his loved one, since i failed my own and someone who protects them even at the cost of their own life_

 _I was fighting a dragon and lost, It used some kind of spell to send me away in an unfamiliar world and it seems to be your world_

 _I have Traveled this world as a wonderer for six years and finaly the poison in my body has catched up to me, in these past six years i have learned the art you people called fuuinjutsu from a girl named Kushina Uzamaki_

Naruto widened his eye's at the persons name he reads _"Kaa-san do you know who Kushina Uzamaki is"_ he asked his surrogate mother with a curious question

 _ **"Yes Kit, Kushina Uzamaki is you mother, your real one"**_ she answered

He was stunned at the shocking revelation that he has a mother his real one at that and another question plagued his mind who was his father

"Then you also know who my father is then" he said with a sombered voice

 _ **"Yes, but i cannot reveal to you yet since father has many enemies and if they discover you, they will send assasins to kill you...I'm afraid that i'll lose you, I don't want that to happen"**_ as she slowly but surely cried at the thought of her new son will be killed

 _"I understant Kaa-san, I won't ask anymore, but promise me that you will tell me about him in the future okay"_ he asked his mother

 _ **"I understand Naruto, I promise to tell you about him someday"**_

 _"Thanks Kaa-san"_ as he turned back and reads the whole thing

 _I learned how use storage seals and put it in my fore arm to store my weapon and also put a seal on my sword so that only Me, Kushina and her son or daughter are the only one who can wield my sword_

 _My sword is named First Tsurugi or Fusion sword, it is composed of six different sword to accomodate a freestyle sword style, it has no distinct style as i mostly rely on my strenght and speed to wield it so you have to make your own style for it or do it like i did, it was designed in the memory of my friend Zack who died protecting he cares about_

 _Use my sword wisely, Protect those who you love_

 _From:Cloud Strife_

 _P.S. Please don't rush off into the battlefield like your mother without a plan you might give your companions a heart attack_

 _ **"Yep That's Kushina alright, always rushing through the battlefield"**_

 _"Thats just means she awesome"_ as he lift the sword bit its really heavy "man this is heavy, i think it weights about a ton and a half" but still able to lift it thanks to his training even with hisgravity seals was still on and about five thousand pounds and was resticted from his maximum chakra reserves, but was still able to lift it, though not easy but still can, it can also even be treated for weight training

 _ **"It's a good thing i trained you four physically first then huh"**_ she said looking smug

 _"Yea good thing too plus this sword kinda feels right, it's like a part of me missing is now whole"_

 _ **"Well, sometime its the weapons who choose their master not the wielders themselves"**_ she a wise advise to Naruto

 _"Really? I didn't know that"_

 _ **"Trust me Naruto there's a lot you don't know"**_ she said while Naruto shouted 'Hey' at her and she just laughed at his annoyed face

 _ **1 Hour Skip**_

 _ **"Naruto, someones coming"**_ She alerted the boy, as he was preparing for battle, it seems someone else other than his target appeared and that man was Iruka

"Naruto, what were you thinking" said Iruka

"Oh Iruka-sensei, I'm just doing the secret graduation test" said Naruto playing it off not to arouse suspicion

"What secret graduation test, Naruto there's no secret test, now who told you this"

"It was Mizuki-sensei he told me about the test"

"Mizuki? why would he" as he was cut off by the sounds of shurikens flying towards them and jumped out of the way to avoid the shurikens coming their way

"Naruto good work, now give me the scroll" demanded Mizuki

"Mizuki what are you doing? Why did you trick Naruto in stealing the scroll" asked Iruka

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei"

"Naruto give the scroll and you'll become a shinobi" said Mizuki

"NO! Naruto, don't give him the scroll" said Iruka

Mizuki was now getting irritated by Iruka's rambling and decided to tell Naruto a little secret that he would think that Iruka hates him

"Naruto do you know why the village hates you" while smiling viciously

"Wh-Why" asked Naruto

"NO MIZUKI, THATS S-CLASS SECRET DON'T TELL NARUTO" yelled Iruka while Naruto faking his confused look at him

"Because your the kyuubi, that's the reason why everyone hates, because you killed their family and friends, AND YOUR THE REASON WHY IRUKA BECAME AN ORPHAN" said/shouted Mizuki while laughing maniacally

 _ **"Boy, this man is pathetic, he can't even tell between a kunai sealed in a scroll to our situation, even more so to the rest of the village"**_ said Akane to Naruto

 _"You can say that again"_ he replied

"Naruto don't listen to him it's not your fault" said Iruka then was cut off by Naruto Laughing loudly

"Th-Thats the reason why the you and the village hates me, oh man thats rich, I already know about Kyuubi inside me ever since i was six" said the laughing Naruto while the two chunin looked at him with dumbfounded looks "don't worry Iruka-sensei, I know your different from the others, to me your like a big brother"

Iruka Smiled at this "don't worry Naruto, it's not your fault that my parents died"

"It's okay Iruka-sensei, also the Kyuubi says she's sorry about killing your parents because she was trapped in a powerful genjutsu" explained Naruto

Iruka and Mizuki bulged their eye's out at the revelation and thinking the same thing _'KYUUBI'S A GIRL'_ they shouted at their heads "What do you mean Naruto, did you have contact with kyuubi" Iruka was now slightly scared that kyuubi might control Naruto

"Yeah, when i was six, before we continue let's capture Mizuki-teme first" as he lifted the newly aquired sword and relayed a message to his companions _'Guys now!'_

Mizuki has snapped back to reality "Like you could capture me , how i about i ki-" as he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head as he propelled at the base of the tree twitching in pain but got right back up to resume fighting stance

"Who's there?" he surveyed the area and his eye's widened as he saw a kitsune, a huge cat and Hinata Hyuuga

"Nice entrance guys" as he gave a thumbs up to the three

"You better believe it" Yuki replied

"Okay guys time to get serious"

Four of them rushed to Mizuki giving him a punch to the gut by Naruto sending him flying to the air, Nikko teleported behind him in mid-air and gave him a drop-kick to the back and Hinata used the smashing fist on hi..'Ahem', crotch as he gave a high pitch scream that can be heard thoughout Konoha as he was sent flying towards a tree but Yuki grabbed his waist and performed a flying suplex resulting Mizuki's face met the ground hard and now unconscious and the four gave each other a high five resulting on their victory

Without saying Iruka was dumbstruck at the performance of his students especially the supposed to be dead-last and the shy hyuga heiress, but also curious at the two unknown creatures, he finally snapped out of his stunned state then asked questions

"Naruto, Hinata have you been hiding your strength all along" asked Iruka

"Yep" replied Naruto, giving his foxy smile

"Hai Iruka-sensei" replied Hinata while giving him a slight bow

"And who are those two?" he again asked

"Iruka-sensei you remember Nikko, and Yuki right?" said Naruto and Iruka just nodded, at first he wondered what kind of creatures they were when they first brought them to class

 _ **/Flashback no Jutsu/**_

As Iruka was at their empty classroom preparing for class. Naruto and Hinata came to class, but what they were carrying something in their arms at first he thought they were just stuff toys, but out of the blue they spoke

"So this is your classroom, Kinda plain if you ask me" said Yuki as she just stared at the classroom, true the classroom is plain

"B-Be nice Yuki-chan, it's not o-o-our f-fault i-if its p-p-plain" semi-scolded Yuki by Hinata

"True but It kind of gives me a relaxing feeling" said Nikko

"Yeah, but the lessons are soooooo boring! so i often do pranks on people" said Naruto

"Naruto, Hinata" getting the attention of the two "What are those" pointing at Yuki and Nikko

"It's not 'those' Iruka-sensei, they're our friends" argued Naruto as the three agreed

"Sorry, but where did you get them" he Asked

"W-W-We got t-t-them from a pet s-s-summoning contract w-we found" Hinata replied

"Why haven't i heard of it" he again asked

"Well only two of us were allowed to signed it, because of the strict rules for the contract" said Naruto as Iruka just nodded and leave it at that

 _ **/Flashback no Jutsu: Kai/**_

"Yes i remembere both of them, but why do you asked" said Iruka

Naruto pointed his fingers on both of them and said "The Kitsune is Nikko and the Cat is Yuki" without saying Iruka just nodded dumbly and like last time he ask he just leave it at that, because everything Naruto did is unpredictable "Oh and about kyuubi she's my new mother and the one who trained the four of us" dropping the bomb

like other times he'll just shrugged it of as one of the normal days of Uzamaki Naruto

"Okay Naruto close your eyes for a bit" as he did Iruka brought out a Hitai-ate "Okay Naruto open your eyes" as he did open his eyes "Congratulations Naruto your now an official Shinobi"

He took the Hitai-ate and he tied it around his arm and hugged his sensei "Thank you Sensei I'll promise to make you proud"

"Congratulations Naruto-kun" said Hinata, Yuki and Nikko

"Come on, i'll carry Mizuki-teme and report to jiji" as he was about to carry Mizuki the Hokage and two ANBU appeared who was wearing a cat and boar mask

"It's okay Naruto, I already know what happend, Boar escort our prisoner to Ibiki" said Hiruzen

"Hai" replied boar as he picked up Mizuki and escorted him to the T&I department

"Good job, I'm Giving you four B-rank pay in capturing the traitor, and good job Naruto in playing the fool"

"No problem jiji, i had fun acting and pranking them in a way its a win-win" he smiled a little then frowned as he remembered the downside "except for pretending to like the screaming banshee of our class"

The three also frowned at this, as they felt bad for Naruto pretending to like Sakura Whor-... I mean Haruno but couldn't do anything,

"Yeah i saw it in my crystal ball, it's like she's a howler monkey the same with her mother" whined Hiruzen as he now was whining that there are now two high pitch screamers in the village(and not the good kind)

There was silence then all of them Laughed at his non-intended joke

"Maybe it's true Hiruzen-jiji" said Hinata while crutching her sides as he laughed hard the same with the others "maybe the Haruno family was a descendant of a bunch of demon howler monkeys" they laughed again but only harder as they barely breath from Hinata's Joke

They now settled down form their laughing and got a bit serious, keyword bit "Anyway, are you four finally dropping your mask" asked Hiruzen

"You bet we" said Naruto

"Hai" said Hinata

"Yep no more Hiding" said Yuki

"Yes, now we can get away from the screeching banshee, why did you even picked her anyway" Nikko glared at Naruto

"They won't suspect a thing if I continuesly ask one of Sasugays fan girls out, they'll just think i'm too dumb too quit or lacked common sense or just really stupid so the bimbo is the best cover-up for my mask" said Naruto, everyone just sweat drop at his abnormal logic but couldn't deny it was a perfect cover up

"True, but still you know three of us have sensitive hearing and we hate how she abuses you, i mean everytime you talk to her you get screamed at and hit in the head" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Don't worry all of it will change from now on"

"Now then, everyone time to go home" said Hiruzen as he left with Cat

"After everything that's happened i need some rest" Iruka shook his head "well be sure to you four come next week for team placements okay" as he ran back home leaving the four

"Anyway, Hinata-chan, Yuki-chan see you at the training ground tommorow" as he was about to leave he was stopped by the three of them

"Wait Naruto-kun, me and Nikko have something to say to you" said Hinata with a blush

 _ **'Oh!oh!oh Finally, ha take that you two i won the bet, hehehe sweet victory'**_ thought Akane, she was happy that her son has now a girlfriend with an s and the money she's going to get

"What is it?" said Naruto with a confused look

"Me and Nikko need to tell you something, something important" as she and Nikko blush while preparing for the worst

"Well Me and Hinata like you not as a friend but...as a lover" Nikko said with a full blown tomato face along with Hinata

That's to say Naruto just stared at them stunned then fainted for a good of thirty minutes, i mean who wouldn't especially when there's two of them who confessed

After he woke up from fainting "Do you really like, i mean as in 'like like'" Naruto asked with the keyword 'like'

"Yes Naruto, I loved you ever since we were six" Hinata said and still adorning her blush

"As for me, at first i don't know what is was, but after being together for two years that's when i started liking you" Nikko said with also a blush

Yuki was now being the fourth wheel though what the three don't know that she developed a feelings for Naruto a year ago without telling a single soul, but when she heard Hinata and Nikko confessed to him just in front of her she got jealous of this and decided to confess

"Actually" she finally spoke getting the attention of the three "I also like Naruto, I kinda fell for him a year ago" while she shyly scratched the back of her head as she watch the three stare at her with a dumbstruck face until Naruto broke the silence

 _ **'Ohhh the drama, I wonder what Naruto's gonna do'**_ as she slightly giggled to not be heard by Naruto

"Are you sure Yuki, i mean i appreciate that you like me but, i can't really love you three at the same time can I?" he was now frowning at this

"Hey guys do you mind if i join you in being one of Naruto-kun's girlfriend" she ask Hinata and Nikko as she now called Naruto with the suffix '-kun'

"As long as Naruto-kun accepts you Yuki I don't mind" said Hinata as she was happy to share her love interest with her partner Digimon

"Same here as long as Naruto-kun is going to love us equally" said Nikko feeling the same with Hinata

"So, Naruto-kun are you willing to accept us to be your girlfriends" asked Yuki

Without hesitation Naruto nodded at their willing to share him "Of course as long as you also accept me, i'll be willing to be your boyfriend" he said giving them his smile filled with warmth as the three of them tackled Naruto as each of them was kissing him passionately

 _ **"Congratulations Naruto, at first i thought it was just Hinata and Nikko, but i wasn't expecting Yuki to join, Good work kit"**_ said Akane congratulating Naruto in getting three girlfriends

 _"You mean you know Kaa-san, why didn't you tell me?"_ he asked

 _ **"You should discover this yourself, you can't always have people help you, you know"**_ she reasoned with Naruto

 _"Yeah, i guess i can't, thanks kaa-san"_

 _ **"No problem Naruto"**_

"Can you girls let go of me now" he said to the girls

"Why! you don't want to be hugged be three girls" teased Yuki

"It's not like i don't like it, it's just, it's already late we need to go home especially you Hina-hime since you father would kill me if both of you got home late" said Naruto as he now called her Hina-hime, she is now blushing a new shade of red

"She's not your only hime you know" again teased but by Nikko this time

"Of course she's not my only Hime, I also have Nikko-hime, and Yuki-hime" he said as was now again passionately kiss by the three and started to get up from the ground

"Time to go home" as he escorted Hinata and Yuki home to the compound and waved goodbye and proceeded to his own apartment

 _ **In Naruto's Apartment**_

The two of them now laying on they're bed as Naruto was thinking of his relationship with the three, sure it was unexpected but he will still love three of them equally

"Hey Nikko-hime" getting her attention

"Yes Naruto-kun" she replied

"If you three are gonna be my girlfriends, does that mean...were also gonna do that?" in truth he was slightly scared since he was still a twelve year old kid

"Don't worry i'm sure Hinata-chan and Yuki-chan will accept you fully"

"Still i'm still scared, especially if were gonna be Ninja's...that means we'll also have enemies and i don't want to lose any of you" he said getting a hug from Nikko

"We'll deal with it once we get there"

"I have another question? which is kinda awkward to ask" he asked

"What is it" as she was curious at the incoming question

"Do you also have uhm...Human girls private parts" as he closed his eye's prepared to get hit but never came, instead it was replaced by laughter

"Oh Naruto-kun, do you know curiosity kills the cat" she quoted

"Uhm no"

"Naruto-kun, there are some things that are left alone, but i'll tell you anyway since i love you" she told him and teased him at the same time

"Yeah sorry about the stup-...say what now?" he was now wearing confused face

"I told you i'll show you" she said as she grew a pair of D-cup breast with pink nipples and appeared a vagina between her legs

Naruto saw them at full view as he sprayed blood from his nose and fainted with a small grin no lecherous just a normal grin as he was not that perverted while Akane was laughing her ass off at the two's antics

"Guess he took that well seeing his smile, welp time to sleep" as she layed beside him and slept same with Akane

 _ **One Week Timeskip**_

One week has passed ever since the Mizuki incident and the love confessions, as he whole-heartedly accept all three of them as his girlfriends. During the whole week Naruto was practicing with his new weapon and spending time with his girlfriends, even though he still hasn't mastered the sword because he doesn't know anyone who can wield a zanbato, and well, because he tried to wield a zanbato that weighted a freaking ton and a half with one hand while also doing combinations with the other six blades of the that made Tsurugi in the first place, he even ordered a custom made sheath that can accomodate six blades so he can also make his **Kage Bunshin** to wield the other blades if he isn't combining all of them

For the Hinata and Nikko, for the whole week they have been practicing medical Jutsu's and learning to create or cure poisons, As for Yuki she's practicing her **Koton** Jutsu's or making Jutsu's for both her **Koton** and **Doton**

They were now walking the streets of konoha towards the academy, now without their henge with Nikko and Yuki now walking besides them in their bipedal forms, some villagers was freaked out by this but they just shrugged it off thinking it was just a summoned contract. Naruto noticed that the villagers was not giving him the usual glares but he saw all the girls he passed was giggling while the men was looking at Hinata with lust filled eyes, he growled at them while sending them a small amount of KI to scare them away

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you know your the only one for me" said Hinata giving him a smile, as he just sighed at her

"It's just...now that we've dropped our mask, they have been looking at us differently, i hate it" he frowned at their changed of views of them just because they looked different

"I know you hate it because just last week they hate you with all their heart and now...they don't even know what they feel about you anymore, of course it's wierd for you" answered Hinata as she quickly notice her new boyfriend's distrought and his now confused feelings

"If it feels any better just ignore them" said Yuki getting shocked face from the people around them saying 'A cat just talked' 'Is that a summon' 'is that damn fox also a summon' 'maybe it's a demon'

Because of his sensitive hearing he heard them say thing about Nikko being a demon as he gave them a full blown KI wave at the villagers around them as they grasped for air, then was stopped by Nikko herself

"Stop Naruto-kun, it would be bad for us if you accidentally killed them" she reasoned with Naruto as he let up the KI on the villagers making them breath again

 _ **"She's right Naruto just calm down, now's not the time to be angry, as they might report you and we'll have more trouble heading our way"**_ she pointed out since he's already on the blacklist on almost all the villagers and civilian council

"Yeah your right, it would be bad for us wouldn't it" he said and smiled wekly at them, he turned to Hinata as she sighed at Naruto's overprotectiveness for three of them

"Let's just go, i hate the stares they're giving us" said Yuki as people still stared at them with fear and its uncomfortable for her

"Let's go Naruto-kun or were going to be late" said Hinata as they only have three minutes left

"Oh shit, your right were gonna be late" as the four of shunshined to their classroom rather than running

 _ **Academy classroom**_

Iruka now entered the classroom checking the student's that passed the genin exam while also thinking where his favorite knucklehead is along with Hinata

 _'Where are those two?'_ but he know they're just gonna show up anyway so he continued to congratulate the rest

"Congratulations in passing the exams, all of you are now official Ninja's of Konoha, there's one thing i'll say to all of you, Being a ninja's is not all fun and games as you will take on missions that may bring honor or wealth to you family but there's also the possibility of you dying while on those missions" as he was about to continue on his speech Naruto appeared in a swirl of Fire while Hinata appeared in water, Yuki she learned the water shunshine from Hinata because she develope a water affinity while learning medical jutsu's ,for Yuki she appeared in a flash of light but not enough to blind people, whick the class has the face of shocks while thinking who these people were

The boys were Looking at Hinata with lust in their eyes, same with Naruto for the girls while also giving her a jealouse glares from the girls and Naruto for the boys

"Oh Naruto, Nikko, Hinata, Yuki glad you four could make it" said Iruka as he also introduced them since he's the only in his class that know what Naruto and Hinata looks like as the whole class was their eye's bulging knowing that the two of the four was Naruto and Hinata, well except for the emo duck buttas he just stared at them

Naruto was now wearing a grey jacket vest which is sleevless on his right arm which now shows a nine-tails fox tattoo and a wolf tattoo **(think of clouds wolf mark)** just below the fox and also unzipped with a white fitted muscle shirt underneath with his usual black cargo pants and bandages wrapped around the ankle of the foot while also wearing black ninja sandals and with his bracelets that has three complex storage seals that separates kunai, shuriken and senbons, he made it so that the seals he made can summon them separately not in at the same time and wearing the custom sheath at his back with the zanbato separated into six blades and his Hitai-ate is wrapped on his left arm

As for Hinata she was wearing the silver cross necklace Naruto gave her three years ago on her birthday. Wearing a zipped long sleeved jacket hooded jacket in lavender and white color that shows her belly with a fishnet shirt underneath her jacket with the tattoo of a nine-tailed fox at the back of her left hips as she also wore a dark blue ANBU style pants and dark blue sandals while wearing the Butterfly Gauntlets on her arms with the seals added by Naruto that also has the same function as his and also wearing her Hitai-ate around her neck

While Yuki and Nikko got their Hitai-ate from the Hokage, same with Hinata they tied theirs on their neck

"Sorry we're late Iruka-sensei" said Naruto as he just rubbed the back of his head while also enjoying looking at his classmates shocked faces as did Yuki while Hinata and Nikko just gave Iruka a small bow and proceeded to seat at the back of the classroom just across them a boy who was sleeping and another who was eating potato chips

They were all thinking the same thing as they saw them _'THAT'S NARUTO AND HINATA!'_

"Hey Shikamaru how's it going" he waved at shikamaru who was sleeping

Shikamaru Nara heir to the Nara Clan, he has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. he wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh T-shirt. He also wears brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm, like all Nara's he was Lazy and has no motivation whatsoever, but has an IQ of 200 and has a calculative mind that can make about twenty or more strategies that can accomodate the terrain and multiple situations, but like Naruto and Hinata he was holding back,

"So you guys finally dropped the mask huh" he asked them since he knew them long enough and accidentaly discovered their training ground when he was looking for a spot for cloud watching, now him along with choji and shino know where the training ground is

"Yep no more hiding, no holding back" Naruto replied

"It's been fun acting, but after five years of doing it you tend to get bored of it" said Hinata getting a wide eyes from the rest of the class as they were murmuring that she didn't stutter or blushing as she was near Naruto

"Yo Naruto, Hinata, Yuki, Nikko, Finally revealing yourselves eh" called out a F- i mean plump person

Choji Heir to the Akamichi Clan, donned a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green shirt, with the kanji for "food" on it. He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side and like the rest of the clan they hate being called fat

"Yo Choji, does you mother still make that food she made for me last year" Yuki asked as she was drooling about the food that choji's mother offered her some years ago

"She still does, you guys wanna drop later" he offered getting a nod from five of them but was called out by another

"Goodmorning you guys, i see you were able to pass Uzamaki-san" he said in a monotone voice

Shino Aburame Heir to the Aburame Clan, regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a light grey colour jacket with a high, upturned collar. Shino is a fair-skinned man and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes. In all of Shino's appearances, he has been shown wearing his signature round and dark glasses, their clan was isolated from the rest of their village just because they housed bugs inside their bodies so they were pretty muched left alone

"Yep but we can't tell you yet unless the Hokage will let us" he replied while shino raised her eyebrows

"I understant" as he was saying this a loudmouth appeared besides Hinata and flirting with her

"Come on Hinata, go out with me leave that loser and be with an 'alpha'" he said arrogantly, more than ever as he saw Hinata's new look as his partner just barked

Kiba Inuzuka Heir to the Inuzuka Clan, he wore dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt, has an arrogant self-centered attitude that he always believed he is the stongest and complimented by his overconfidence a slightly huge ego but less than the ego's of the Uchiha

"Kiba get away from me if you don't want a chakra enhanced kick to your groin now do you" Hinata said as she smiled sweetly that send shivers to all the males including Naruto, but Kiba was too stupid to back off

"Hey Hinata, Can i do it instead" suggested Yuki

"Sure why not" as they saw an evil glint in her eyes as she compressed her chakra on her hands/paws and hit Kiba's groin as hard as she can as she sent Kiba through the walls while screaming like a girl

"He should've taken the hint Hinata was giving" said the platinum blond as she just sighed at Kiba's stupidity

Ino Yamanaka, Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan and a clan of mindwalkers, they usually employed in the T&I departmen she wore wears a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt. And she sports this attire with bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings, her forehead protector worn as a belt, and for a time, white arm warmers and is also a fangirl but not as much as her rival in love Sakura Haruno

"HINATA-BAKA! CONTROL THAT STUPID CAT OF YOURS, WHAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY NARUTO-BAKA" she shouted making all occupants in the classroom cringed a the loudness of her voice

Just a merchant's daughter that's equally loud as her she wears a red qipao dress, with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector worn as a hairband. Colour illustrations from the manga tend to depict her using nail polish and eye-shadow in and a really annoying Fangirl to the points that it's just plain creepy added with her screaming, lets just say nobody want to her her teammate

"Look at my arm dum-dum don't you see the headband" he pointed at his arms making Sakura look stupid

"Hn" was the only thing the emo duck-butt did

Sasugay i mean Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan, well whats left of it anyway, an arrogant prick that gets anything he wants just by flaunting his name, he wore a shirt collar, he also wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and, for a time, white arm warmers with the Uchiha crest at his back

"Oh shut it you screaming banshee, any louder and all of us are gonna be deaf" Naruto shouted back at Sakura, while the rest has their jaws planted at the floor, because Naruto not only yelled at his *cough* former *cough* crush *cough* but also insulting her at the same time

Sasugay approached the group saying/demanded "Dobe where did you get those sword, i bet you just stole them from someone, give them to me your not worthy to wield them"

 _'stuck up bitch say what'_ "Why should i duck-butt" Naruto smirked knowing he would irritate the Uchiha further

Sasuke frowned at the name "Because i'm an Uchiha, i'm an elite, and your just the dead-last, now give me those swords" he demanded

"NARUTO-BAKA! GIVE SASUKE-KUN THOSE SWORDS" screamed Sakura before she got send flying across the room by Nikko

 _ **"Thank Kami for Nikko, Finally we can get away from her after this"**_ as she covered her ears from her screaming getting a nod from him

"Oh shut up you screaming banshee, some of us have sensitive hearing" as she turned back returning to the group and again turned her head towards Sakura who was standing up and about to shout "If you shout again, this time i'm putting chakra on my hits" As Sakura just shut her mouth returning to her seat

"Good work Nikko-hime, you just saved us from becoming deaf" Naruto said to Nikko while others was confused as to why he was calling her hime, then turned his head to Sasuke

"Also Listen here Uchiha, i don't care if your the last Uchiha and an Elite, because to me those titles are worthless" as he directed KI only to Sasuke making him sweat bullets but still ignored it

"I DEMAND YOU TO GI-" but was cut off when Naruto punched him in the face with a chakra enhanced fist making him unconscious as his fangirls screaming at him but he just ignored it

Iruka was just watching the whole without saying anything, as they wanted to learn how harsh the world can be

"Okay now that the shows over lets just get to the team placements since there's no point continuing the speech" he pointed out "Okay for Team 1...(Skipping 1-6)...Team 7 Uchiha Sasuka, Sakura Haruno," as she heard her name she was screaming 'HA TAKE TAKE THAT INO-PIG LOVE CONQUERS ALL' " and Sai no surname you Jounin Sensei s Kakashi Hatake"

 _'Good thing i wasn't on their team, if i would I might be the one who's going to kill them instead'_ he thought angrily

 _ **"Same here"**_

He was at the back as he just smiled at them "Nice to meet you dickless and banshee i'm sai" Both were fuming the names he called them

"Anyway, Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Ami Hinari **(not a fangirl it's a serious kunoichi)** , your Jounin Sensei is Kurenai Yuki, Team 9 is still in circulation, Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Akamichi Choji and Ino Yamanaka your Jounin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi"

"NOOO! Why do i have to be stuck with the F- i mean chubby and lazy ass" whined Ino

"If you have a problem Ino, take it up to Hokage-sama" he retorted shutting her up

"Maybe we should help Ino in quiting her fangirl tendency's" whispered Hinata to Naruto

"Sure, since she has more potential than the other fangirls" Naruto whispered back

"How do you guys suppose to do that" argued Yuki

"We can't one a solution now, but maybe in the future we can help her" said Hinata

"What about Sakura?"asked Naruto

The three girls looked at each other then saying the same line "Nah" as he just nodded at them not questioning their reasons in doing so

Iruka continued to the last team "Team 11 will be Uzamaki Naruto, Nikko, Hinata Hyuuga and Yuki you Jounin Sensei will be Anko Mitarashi" he paled a bit on the name of Anko

"Yes we got the crazy snake lady" cheered Naruto as the other three shook their head from his antics while the others were just looking at him as if he was crazy

"Now that the team placements is done wait for your sensei's to arrive"

"So wanna get some launch" Naruto Suggested as they just agreed so Naruto, Hinata, Yuki, Nikko, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino was going towards a Yakiniku restaurant.

* * *

 _ **Wow that was long**_

 _ **So how do you guys liked the story so far**_

 _ **-and of course its naruhina with renamon**_

 _ **1)i like the naruhina ship**_

 _ **2)i like renamon because she is a kitsune and perfect companion or second girlfriend of naruto**_

 _ **3)because akane(A.K.A kyuubi) might like renamon**_

 _ **Oh and i think im gonna make some Omake and the end of some chapter i think, dont know if im gonna make some omake but ill try**_

 _ **PLS RATE AND REVIEW**_


	8. Team's And The Dreaded Council

_**A/N):This is my first fanfic:This Story consist of Naruto, Hinata and Renamon and also giving naruto Cloud's Fusion sword or 1st Tsurugi for two reasons(1.I like huge swords or zanbatou 's Clouds sword who wouldn't like the sword)**_

 _ **Screw the poll since i only have votes on the Fox and Tiger, I'll just give Naruto the Fox Contract and Hinata for the Tiger, and about gatomon being one of Naruto's girlfriend i'm putting her in**_

 _ **Well this'll mess up some plans a bit but i'll make it work**_

 _ **You know what, i'm gonna combine Hinata's gentle step with the rock smashing fist to create a new style maybe at the 1 month training before the third part of the chunnin exam or during the wave mission same with Naruto with his Capoeira and rock smashing fist, too many taijutsu styles**_

 _ **/Previous Chapter/**_

"Yes we got the crazy snake lady" cheered Naruto as the other three shook their head from his antics while the others were just looking at him as if he was crazy

"Now that the team placements is done wait for your sensei's to arrive"

"So wanna get some launch" Naruto Suggested as they just agreed so Naruto, Hinata, Yuki, Nikko, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino was going towards a Yakiniku restaurant.

 _ **/Current Chapter/**_

 _ **Yakiniku Q**_

They arrived at Yakiniku Q where they ate heavily. Nikko, Naruto and Choji were already in their tenth plate, while the other costumers were gawking at them like they grew two heads or something except for their friends since they already knew of their almost bottomless appetite

"Naruto-kun, Choji-san that's enough, let's go or were going to be late" advised Hinata

"One *munch* more" said the eating duo

"Nope" as she she dragged the the while the others paid for the food

The others made a mental note to get Naruto and Choji pay them for the food they ate

 _ **Academy**_

They were walking through the halls and choji asked them a question "Hey Naruto" he got his attention "Did you guy's already met you sensei?" he asked

"Yeah while me and the others were looking for herbs in the 'Forest of Death" The other's stopped on their tracks

"F-F-Forest of Death, y-you mean the place that even veteran shinobi avoid" Choji heard that place from his father, he heard stories about it where countless people died from getting mauled by huge bears, gaint spiders and man-eating plants

"Yeah, she actually lives there"

"What she lives there" franticly replied Choji

"But why do you call her crazy snake lady?" this time it was Shikamaru

"One day she came to our training grounds with Jiji to help out with our physical training and she has the contract towards snakes" calmly replied Hinata

"But why do you call her crazy" said the stoic Aburame

"Because her training method is insane. I mean c'mon, who summon's a fifty feet tall snake and make it go after us and eat us" whined Yuki, The other three who was involed had a shiver down their spine

"Yeah i'm not going to ask anymore" said Choji in fear of the mentioned snake lady

"It's better that way" said Hinata

They entered the room earlier than scheduled and waited for their Jounin Instructor, but was once again disturbed by the emo king with the duck butt hair with his screeching pink headed fangirl

"Dobe, I demand you to give me your Swords and that fox" said the arrogant Uchiha

"YEAH NARUTO-BAKA, GIVE SASUKE-KUN THOSE SWO-" she screeched as the others cringed at the loudness of her voice before she got hit in her throat courtesy of Hinata

"How many time's we told you to keep your damn mouth shut Haruno" said the irritated Hyuga. It was already bad enough that the Uchiha came but with Haruno behind his back, she was already in a bad mood. The other's who kept quiet and listening to the interaction were shocked when they heard the supposely shy hyuga cuss

"I said give me those swords and that fox bitch" said the Uchiha as Naruto's brows twitched

"How many times i told you i won't give you my swords, especially Nikko. Now" Naruto was actually angry not by him demanding him of giving him his swords but actually demanding him of giving Nikko off. He got up and grabbed the Uchiha by the neck and slammed him to a nearby wall making spider webs from the impact causing the Uchiha groan in pain

"Listen here Uchiha and listen well, I don't care if you demand me of my swords, but if you lay a hand on Nikko. **I will snapped your neck like a twig** " Naruto said in a demonic voice that actually scared the 'last' Uchiha " **Now if you do this again, you'll end up in a hospital with few broken bones** " still with his voice being demonic with his eye's flashing red and let go off the Uchiha making him go back to his feet, but was still persistent

"Mark my words Uzamaki, i will get what i want, and those three bitches of yours" That was when Naruto finally snapped

He dashed towards the Uchiha kneeing him in the gut bending his face forward as Naruto delivered an uppercut to the face breaking his nose in the proccess then he kicked him in the ribs breaking three of the emo's rib bones and sent flying throught the wall and without even using his taijutsu's just an improvised beat down. Even with Gravity seal still on, that didn't stop Naruto from beating the shit out of the Uchiha

 _ **"Naruto that's enough, more of this and he'll die" 'Though i don't mind him killing the prick, but i don't want Naruto to deal with the council'**_ Akane sighed at their current position at the village

 _"Fine"_ he stopped beating the Uchiha leaving him barely unconscious, grumbling why he can't kill him for Insulting his girlfriends

"You can insult me how much you want, but if you insult my hime's, **YOU WILL DIE!** " he warned with great hate causing the Uchiha to tremble in both pain and fear, but on the inside, he was seething in rage in the inside because he was bested by the 'deadlast'

"Atleast he hasn't changed much, he's still protective of who he cares about" said Choji while still munching on potato chips with the other's agreeing

"That's one of his many important traits, and it's also why we love him so much" said Hinata as she also blushed a little at her declaration towards Naruto

"Yes but his temper might be a problem" said Nikko

"Yeah...were going to be in trouble aren't we" whispered Yuki to her friends

"Yep" they said in unison

Five minutes has passed ever since the incident between Naruto and Sasuke. They waited another five minutes before the door shot open as jounins came in. Multiple Jounin came, then they heard someone screaming, it grew closer and closer until it crashed into a window making it's way inside, the other 2 Jounin sighed and shook their heads at the antics of the said person

"ANKO MITARASHI HAS ARRIVED, So who are my cute little genins that i'm gonna tor-I mean train" she looked around and she saw four people raising their arms "YES! No fangirls" getting an annoyed look on the other said to-be-konoichi "So i got the fox, angel, vixen, and cat...nice"

"And were lucky we got you crazy snake lady" Naruto said

"Hey i'm not crazy, i'm insane!" she exclaimed pumping her chest forward getting a disbelief looks on the other students

"Hey shika, Naruto is right, she is crazy uhh insane" Choji whispered to Shikamaru

"Troublesome" with a bored look

"She, she is unique" said Shino as he raised a brow

"Anyway, go to training ground 44 in thirty minutes" as she disappeard in a swirl of leaves

"Goodluck guys" said Naruto leaving in a swirl of wind

"See you later" with Hinata leaving in a swirl of water

"Ja ne" with Yuki leaving in a beam light

"We'll see you guys later" with Nikko as she teleported away to the said training grounds

"H-How did they do that" the dog boy scream, he was about to join the conversation earlier but was stopped when Naruto beat up the Uchiha

"I, I don't know" this time it was Ino

"HAH I BET SASUKE-KUN CAN DO THOSE WITHOUT PROBLEM" the banshee screeched making all those who were in the room cringed at her loud voice

"Goddamit woman, shut your mouth" said Kiba

"Alright, that's enough, Team ten let's go" said the man smoking the cigar as Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino followed

"Team 8 with me" said a red eye'd beauty as the team followed suite leaving team seven in the classroom alone with a very very angry Uchiha

 _'Those techniques should be mine, i deserve them, not some clanless idiot's'_ he thought forgetting that Hinata was a clan heiress, talk about stupid

 _ **Forest of Death/ Trainin Ground 44**_

Anko arrived and waited at their training grounds before her team appeared via shunshin which startled her a little

"So you guys know shunshin, well with your sensei being the kyuubi, i expected no less" said Anko

"By the way, how did you become our sensei, i thought you were chunin" said Hinata

"Wellll...it was yesterday" begin the flashback

 _ **/Flashback no Jutsu/**_

 _All Jounin's are now in the Hokake's office for team placements "Now I will now announce the team's you'll be recieving" but a hand was raised before he was announced the teams "Yes Anko what is it?"_

 _"Uhm Hokage-sama, why am i here i'm not a Jounin or anything" said Anko while the other's were also thinking why as they turned their head to the Hokage_

 _"Oh right forgot about that" he got sweat drops from all the present Jounin's "Mitarashi Anko i'm promoting you to Special Jounin in order to place a team of my choosing to you"_

 _"WHAT!, are you serious Hokage-sama, plus i don't even want to be a sensei" she argued_

 _"hahahaha, don't worry. your teammates are people you know, and his mother is your drinking buddy from time-to-time"_

 _"What do yo- Oh...OHHHH hehehe, I understand Hokage-sama, this team is gonna be the best ever" she maniacally laughed getting a scared look from the rest_

 _'Maybe i didn't think this through, but this is for the best' thought Hiruzen "Anyway...(Skip Team 1-6)... Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai no Surname, their sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, Tea-" before he was cut off by Kakashi_

 _"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but i want Naruto Uzamaki on my team" he said_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Nothing i just want Uzamaki on my team"_

 _"Unless you give me a specific reason to place him on your team then i won't place him on your team" Kakashi's heart was now beating fast as he can't really tell the real reason why, because he plan's to kill him on their first mission during a C-rank mission outside the village_

 _"I want Uzamaki because he could serve as a motivational goal for the Uchiha so he could grow strong" He was sent a wave of killing intent from the Hokage along with Gai who was their to report his team's last mission and Kurenai and Asuma_

 _"So you want Naruto to become a tool so the Uchiha could grow stronger, is that it Hatake" said Hiruzen in a angry voice_

 _"Um Yes" he whimpered_

 _"I will do no such thing, Now accept the team placement's and get out of here" as he sent another wave of KI as Hatake ran out of the office_

 _"I can't believe my eternal rival is so narrow minded, it's UNYOUTHFULL!" as Gai shouted the last part pumping his fist in the air_

 _"I can't believe he'll use another genin so that the Uchiha could become strong" said Kurenai_

 _"I'm beggining to loss repect for Kakashi" said Asuma with the other Jounin's were also Discussing about his behavior_

 _"Anyway let's continue, Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ami Hinari their sensei will be Kurenai Yuki" she nod in understandment as she already knew how close those four are, you know what i mean "Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka their sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi and Finally Team 11 Uzamaki Naruto, Uzamaki Nikko, Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Yuki their sensei will be Anko Mitarashi, Now prepare to meet your teams tommorow. Dismissed"_

 _ **/Flashback no Jutsu: Kai/**_

"Man i wish i was there to see it" said Naruto "So what're we gonna do now Anko-sensei"

"First on our agenda are introductions"

"Don't we already know about each other, so why bother?" said Hinata

"It's kinda more on formalities kind of thing" she said "Anyway i'll start off, my name is Mitarashi Anko i work in the T&I department and I like Dango, my friends, and you guy's, i dislike rapist, perverts, traitors, a certain snake, my hobbies are trying new dango's, and pranking a certain cyclops and my dream, hmm maybe an ambition is to skin a really hated snake. You Blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, i like my Mom, Hina-hime, Yuki-hime, Nikko-hime, Jiji, Ramen, my friends and Music, I dislike perverts, rapist, traitors, arrogant pricks, fangirls, and people who can't tell a kunai that's sealed in a scroll, My hobbies are gardening, making music, training, and spending time with my hime's, my dream is to become the strongest ninja in order to protect my precious people even becoming a Hokage if i need to in order to protect them" said Naruto

"Good, next Princess"

"My name is Hinata Hyuga heiress to the Hyuga clan or not because of the elders, i like Akane-sensei, Naru-kun, Yuki-chan, Nikko-chan, Hiruzen-jiji, Cinammon buns, my friends and music, I dislike rapist, perverts, fangirls, the cage birds seal and people who hates Naru-kun, my hobbies are gardening, taking a stroll, and training, making music, creating new medicine and poisons, my dream is to have a family with the one i love" said the smilling Hinata getting a nod from Anko

"Nice you and I will get along nicely, Next Vixen"

"My name is Nikko Uzamaki a digimon and because Naru-kun is my partner and the one who named me i opt the name Uzamaki making me Nikko Uzamaki I like Akane-san, Naru-kun, Hinata-chan, Yuki-chan, steak, and music, I dislike traitors, rapist, people who are too arrogant for their own good, a certain banshee, and all fangirls, okay not all of them but a certain number of them, my hobbies are hunting, making music, my dream is also to have a family with the one i love" said Nikko while also getting a slight blush

"Uh, are you three in a relationship or something?" Anko said, curiously

"Not three Anko-sensei, Four" said Hinata

"Uh so, you three girls are in relationship with Naruto here?"

"Yep" all three girls said in Unison

"Also Nikko, why didn't you include perverts in your dislikes"

"I'm a kitsune and a vixen, while we love pranks, we vixen are also perverted despite my calm attitude, disliking perverts is like calling myself a hypocrite" said Nikko, while it is true that almost all vixen's are perverted including Akane

"Good point, Next Snowflake"

"My name is Yuki Hyuga i'm also a Digimon, like with Nikko i adopted the name Hyuga because i was named and partnered with Hinata, I like Akane-san, Naru-kun, Nikko-chan, Hina-chan, Music, and Tuna, I dislike, well to be honest i hate the Uchiha and his fangirl of a banshee, those who hate Naru-kun, and annoying people though there are some exceptions, my hobbies are fishing, and making music, and my dream is also the same as Nikko and Hinata" said Yuki

"Good, Akane-san can you hear me" said Anko to Naruto hoping she could hear her

"She said yes Anko-sensei, wait a moment" said Naruto as he summoned his mother

" **What is it Anko-san** " said Akane

"Hmm, no matter how i see you, i couldn't believe you kyuubi, anyway can you tell me what their level in strenght right now?"

" **These four are about Mid to High Jounin in term in skill, and when the four are working together, hmm maybe their about sannin level** " Anko was in shock was an understatement, she actually fainted for a good five minutes before getting back up

"Well there's no need for the final test to become a genin if you four worked together like Akane-san said, so you all pass, meet back here tommorow at 8 A.M sharp no late comers , Also Akane-san wanna grab some sake"

" **Sure why not, it's been a while** " said Anko

"Just don't get drunk like last time okay kaa-san" said Naruto with a slight worried tone

Both Akane and Anko blushed and sheepishly chuckled at memory of that certain night " **Don't Worry kit i'll watch my alchohol intake** " But an ANBU came wearing a Cat mask

"Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata Hyuga along with your partner's are to report to the council, and don't make too much of a ruckus okay" said the Cat ANBU

"Okay cat-san we'll be there" as the ANBU disappeared in a swirld of wind "Well it's now or never"

" **Kit i'm also coming with you** " as she disappeared in a puff of smoke returning inside Naruto

"See you tommorow Anko-sensei" said Hinata

"Tell me everything that happened tommorow okay, maybe i can get a good laugh, Ja ne" she also disappeared

"Well let's not make our esteemed council wait shall we" as all four of them disappeared in with their respective shunshin or teleported there

 _ **Council Room**_

Konoha's Village council which consist of two sides which are the shinobi council and the civilian council

To the Hokage's right side are the Shinobi Clan heads which are the Hyuga, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Inuzuka, Aburame and the Nara

Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan, father of Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga, wife of the now deceased Hitomi Hyuga, strict but has a soft side towards his family especially when his wife died

Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka Clan and an interrogator in the T&I department like most the rest of his clan because of their abilities of being mindwalkers, and father of Ino Yamanaka and owns a flower shop

Choza Akamichi head of the Akamichi clan, like most of his clan, they are heavy fighters always in the frontline because of their body expansion jutsu and like heavy fighters, they are also heavy eaters. There's a taboo of making fun of their figure

Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan, mother of Kiba Inuzuka, they're clan consist of tracker-nin and hunter-nin because of their hightened sense of smell and hearing with their nin-dogs as their partners

Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan, like most of their clan they use their bodies as hives to store bugs to fight with, these bugs drains their opponents of chakra and is deadly when they are fighting at long range since they're mostly helpless once the oppononents gets close

Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan, they specialize in capture type missions because of their usage of shadow type jutsu mostly they are used for stopping enemies in their tracks and also their abnormaly high intellect which seems to be genetic, they strategize form plans while on the battlefield to turn the tide of battle to their favor and they are also lazy as hell

To the Hokage's left are the Civilian council which consist of the some of the wealthiest people in konoha which are merchants and politicians

To his sides are his old teammates and current advisors which are Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane and also his rival Danzo Shimura leader of an unofficial ANBU organization called ROOT. He is pushing Hiruzen to give Naruto to him in order for him to make Naruto into a weapon but Hiruzen denied everytime it was brought up

All of them murmuring especially the civillian side on who knows what until the Hokage entered "So, what is this meeting called hmm?" he asked as one civillian merchant stand's up

"We DEMAND that the de- i mean kyuubi brat to be executed for harming the 'Last Uchiha'" said a fat merchant that i didn't bother to name, how did they know this so fast, its because of a certain creepy one-eyed bandage with his equally creepy agents

"And why should i comply with your demand? seeing as i'm the Hokage and your just a civillian. So tell, why should i take orders from you?" said the Hokage spilling a bit of KI to the civillians seats

The fat merchant was now sweating bullets as he just shut his mouth and seated back to his seat

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE HARMED THE 'LAST UCHIHA'"screeched a certain mother of a banshee making all those around her cringed, especially the head of the Inuzuka Clan

"Goddammit woman, shut you mouth before i cut your throat" yelled/threathened Tsume

"ENOUGH" This time it was the Hokage's turn to shout making the room quiet for a good 30 seconds and he turned his head to the Haruno "Also, why should i punish Naruto if he's just protecting his friends"

"We don't care about his friend's, i'm sure they're just demon lovers or whore themselves" said a random civilian, but got punched by Hiashi making the civillian fly through the wall

"Hiashi-sama what are you doing" said Homura

"Nobody and i mean NOBODY call's my daughter and her friends a whore, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" yelled Hiashi with a full blast of his KI to the civillian side making them piss themselves while the shinobi side was shocked in seeing the always calm and stoic Hyuga clan head threw a fit, while they were snickering at the civillians even Shibi who was known not showing any emotion as the rest of his clan

"What do you mean Hiashi-sama?" said Koharu

"My daughter is friends with Uzamaki Naruto" said Hiashi making the civillian side cry in outrage saying things like

"He corrupted the Hyuga's"

"He'll kill us all"

"Quick we need to kill the demon brat"

Making all of the Shinobi side and the Hokage and surprisingly Homura are in the same line of thinking _'Are these people mental?'_

"I warn all of you that the law i enact is still active" warned the Hokage "Now let's wait for Naruto and his friends" on cue several people arrived via shunshine

"Hey Jiji" said Both Naruto and Yuki

"It's been a while Hiruzen-jiji" said Hinata

"Greetings Sarutobi-jiji" Said Nikko as they all waved at the Hokage and Hiashi

"Ah Naruto, Hinata, Yuki, Nikko nice of you to come" smile Hiruzen

"So whadya call us for" said Naruto as he looked around and saw the fat merchant "What's with the fat dude, looks like he's about to shit himself" causeing the shinobi side to snicker as well as the Hokage

"Silence you BRAT, you will give me respect" said the fat merchant earning a glare from him

"Oh shut it, why should i give you respect, respect is earned not given you fat ball of turd" again causing them to snicker

 _'I like this kid thinks'_ thought all of the clan heads while the fat merchant was fuming turning his entire face red in anger

"WHY YO-" before he was cut of the Hokage

"SILENCE, now Naruto, why did you harm the Uchiha" said Hiruzen

Naruto's face turned serious "Because he has the gall to insult Hinata and the others while in front of me, and he also demanded of me to give him my swords" he explained

"THEN YOU SHOULD GIVE HIM THOSE SWORDS" said the mother banshee

All four groaned "Oh great, there's a mother banshee" said Yuki

"SHUT YOU CAT DEMON"

"Haruno-san, if you insult Yuki again i will personally cut your throat off, in fact i might be doing this village a favor if i did that" said Hinata smilling with kinda sends shiver in Naruto and her Father

"WHY YO-" before he was cut off by Hiashi

"I warn you, if you insult my daughter, you'll have to face me" said Hiashi as she closed her mouth grumbling

"We want that brat to be punished for harming the Uchiha" said Koharu

"No, he will not be punished" as they heard the hyuga head spoke

"And why shouldn't he" angrily said Homura

"Because i told Uzamaki-san here to protect my daughter both physical and verbal assaults, seeing as that Uchiha brat insult's my daughter by calling her a bitch, he also insults the entire Hyuga clan seeing as my daughter is the clan heiress" he said as Hinata smilled at him for defending Naruto causing the civillian side to argue

"But Sasuke-sama is the last Uchiha, we should at least punish the brat" said a random Civillian

"YEAH" in a high pitch scream causing all to cring at her voice especially Naruto, Nikko, and Yuki

"Okay that's it" as Naruto dashed at the back of Haruno placing a mute seal he invented in case he got placed in a team with her daughter of a banshee and got back besides Hinata

"Naruto what did you do?" said the Hokage

"Oh I just placed a mute seal at the back of her head so she can't use that ungodly voice of her's" smirked Naruto

"Really?" the Hokage said excitedly along with the Shinobi side

"Yep" as he handed a seal to activate it "This is the Seal to activate it, so use it whenever your in a meeting saving all of you from being deaf"

"WHY YOU, I SHOULD HAVE YOU EXE-" as Hiruzen activated the seal, all of them looked at her as she tried to scream making them cheer as loudly as they can

"Yes no more screaming"

"The banshee has been silenced"

"Thank you, Thank Kami-sama"

"HAHAHAHAHA YES, no more visit to the Hospital" said the Inuzuka Clan head, seriously she had to visit the hospital a few times whenever there was a meeting making sure she won't go deaf

"Thank you boy"

All four new arrivals sweatdropped as they saw grown men and women cheering and some even dancing, they even saw some ANBU came out of the shadow and started praying to Kami thanking him/her

"This is wierd" said Yuki causing the other three nod in agreement and a few minutes has passed as they all settled down

"Anyway, the reason i won't punish Naruto is because he only acted in self defence, and I won't punish him just because he harmed the Uchiha" said the Hokage

"Bu-"

"Also if any other ninja's he harmed rather then the Uchiha, you people will just shrugged it off, this is just favoritism in you part"

"But Hiruzen, the Uchiha will be our greates asset, and because he has the sharingan bloodline we should protect him and supply him with jutsu's and the best Teacher we have" said Danzo, almost forgot about

"So you think the other shinobi are worthless since they can't be compared to the Uchiha" said Tsume with a slight venom in her tone

"Troublesome, one man can't win a war you know, if you people simply focus on one shinobi especially the Uchiha, it will only boost his ego making him a liability to his teammates and everyone around him and getting his teammates killed in the process" said Shikaku as the others nodded at his notion

"Exactly, since Sasuke isn't in his right mind since he is hellbent on getting revenge on his bother, it also doesn't help that he has a superiority complex that compliment's his huge ego. I wish my daughter would find someone other than him" said Inoichi as he hung his head at dissapointment getting a look of symphathy from the Team 11

"I'm sure she'll get over it, i hope, and i also agreed that he is a bit unstable" said Choza

"How dare you accuse of Uchiha-sama to be unstable, he is stable as any person" said a random civillian getting disbelief looks

 _'Is he serious right now or does the rest them are as unstable as the Uchiha'_ was going through the mind of the shinobi elders

"ENOUGH, Naruto is not going to be punished and that is final" yelled Hiruzen

"Bu-" before they got blasted by KI emenating from the Hokage

"Oh yeah, Jiji kaa-san want's out" said Naruto getting looks from all present with the exception of Hiashi

"Don't lie to you de- brat, we know you don't have a mother" said Koharu

"why would Kyub- i mean Akane-san want out" said Hiashi

"She said she wants to be part of the meeting" replied Naruto

"Who's this Akane you speak of Hyuga-sama" said Danzo

"Oh she's Kyuubi" he said making an invisible smirk as he dropping the bomb

"WHAT!" all of them cried in surpirse or in outrage saying that they should kill him before they kill them all well for the civilian side that is

"Oh i forgot that you guys don't know that Naruto can summon Akane-san, also i warn you guys if we harm Naruto and his friends she will retaliate in return" he said in a grim tone

"Wait Akane-san?, you mean Kyuubi is a girl" said Choza

"Yes, Kyuubi is a girl" said Hiruzen

"That's impossible Kyuubi couldn't be a girl" said a sexist male civilian

"Hah take that you sexist bastards, the most powerful being is a girl hahaha" shouted Tsume as the surrounding male to sweatdrop

"How can we trust that demon" said a civilian

"You don't but I and the Hokage have, and she gave me her word, and if she didn't she would have already destroyed Konoha years ago" The others agreed on this, if Kyuubi didn't destroyed them years ago, they thought they can trust her "Besides Me, Anko and the Hokage got drinks together whenever were at their private training ground when we didn't have work" said Hiashi getting disbelief looks from the other clan heads "Oh and Naruto"

"Yes Hiashi-san?"

"Remind us if we got together and drink again, tell us to stop if we showed signs of being drunk" he said as he blushed at the memory getting a wide grin from Naruto

"Sure" in relief of Hiashi "But you buy me Ramen for a week" Hiashi knew he's wallet will be empy by the end of the week

"Uh what happened when they were drunk" said Inoichi curiously as did the other heads

Before Naruto could open his mouth he was stopped by Hiashi covering his hand "NOTHING, nothing, nothing happened" "Naruto if you keep this quiet i'll buy you ramen for the next two weeks" whispered Hiashi getting a nod from Naruto, as they were interrupted by Danzo

"What private grounds, what did Hiashi mean Hiruzen?" getting a glare from Danzo

"Oh i gave them a training ground that no one knows except Me, Hiashi and Naruto's close friends

"We demand you to give this training grounds to Uchiha-sama instead of the Kyuubi brat" said Koharu

"I will do no such thing, and you don't have anything to demand of me, i am the Hokage and you are just the advisors and you job is to _advise_ not to give orders" Koharu was fuming mad as she was handed down by her former teammate

"Anyway, what does Akane-san want to talk about" said Hiruzen

"I don't know, Kaa-san didn't say anything" replied Naruto

"Excuse me Uzamaki-san, why are you calling Kyuubi you mother" said Inoichi as the rest stared at him

"Oh because when the last mob assaulted i was dragged to my mindscape and saw mom crying, and when she said she would train Me and Hinata i accidentally called her kaa-san" replied Naruto nonchalantly as he unconsiously scratched the back of his head as the other heads winced that their civilian would do to a child

"Uhm okay, next question, what do you mean the Kyuubi trained you?" said Choza

"Oh Me, Naru-kun, Nikko-chan and Yuki-chan in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuuinjutsu with chakra control, elemental chakra control, and intense body training, though Naru-kun can't use genjutsu only disable them so he replaced it with kenjutsu instead while i took on the genjutsu along with medical ninjutsu, well most medical jutsu i know is self taught, same skills with Nikko and Yuki just without kenjutsu and medical jutsu" Replied Hinata

"Troublesome, I'll also ask a question, When did you start training? and on what current level you four are?" asked Shikaku

"Hmm i think it was seven years ago, so we started training since we were six, as for our current level, about mid to high jounin in all categories and Kaa-san told us if we worked together maybe sannin level" replied Naruto getting shocked faces and gaping faces of both Shinobi and civilian side excluding the Hokage and the Hyuga clan head, instead they have proud faces

"WHAT!" again all of them shouted

 _'Goddammit if it wasn't for Hiruzen, i could've made him and his pets into perfect weapons'_ while calm on the outside but fuming in the inside

"I know Akane-san trained you four personally, i thought it would me just High-Chunin to Low-Jounin, but to think She trained you four to almost Kage level is absurd" said Hiashi getting nods from other Shinobi

"We demand that the monster train the Uchiha-sama" said Homura as he got shot with the full brunt of KI from the said four making him gasp for air along with the rest of the civilian while the shinobi side are getting a little intimidated by them

" **Don't you dare talk to my Kaa-san like that, or you'll end up dead before you know it** " said Naruto in a demonic voice, and in first time of their life they knew fear from the boy

"Quick the Kyuubi's escaping we need to kill him" said Koharu and Haruno trying to scream but can, making the Shinobi side and Hokage look at her with 'are you stupid' look on their faces

"Are you Stupid Koharu, didn't you hear what Hiashi told us that Naruto here can summon the Kyuubi whenever he wants" argued the Hokage as Koharu became red in rage and embarrasment "Now Naruto, you can summon Akane-san so she can answer their question and what she want's to ask us" getting a nod from Naruto as he perform multiple hand seals to summon Akane. A puff of smoke appeared as the council was nervous in meeting the Kyuubi, as the smoke dissipated revealing a beautifull red haired woman with a body to die for, but the usual civilian was at their old antics

"QUICK KILL THE DE-" as the random civilian got a quick smack to the head by Tsume

"Oh shut it already, it's like everything you civilian see related to the boy is a demon"

" **Yo Hiruzen-san, Hiashi-san** " greeted Akane

"Ah Akane-san good to see you again" said Hiruzen

"Good to see you too Akane-san" said Hiashi

" **I suppose that you guys have questions for me? i promise on my nine tails that i'll only answer truthfully** " asked Akane to the rest of the Council

Shikaku then asked a question "Why did you attack Konoha" as they immediately stared at Akane

" **It really wasn't my intention of attacking Konoha, as i was praying to my last container to have a safe delivery of her child** "

"You mean you have other containers"

" **Yes, my first container was Mito Uzamaki wife of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju** " as all people in the room cried in outburst

"What you mean to tell us that Shodaime's wife is a jinchuuriki" asked Koharu

" **Yes, though she is nice in nature but she is very strict and stern as for my second container, but"** as she looked at Hiruzen

"It's okay Akane-san you can tell him, since Naruto-kun can already protect himself. You have my permission" as all of them looked at the Hokage strangely

"What do you mean Hokage-sama" said Inoichi

"Akane-san will reveal Naruto-kun's parents and i will also give him his heritage" getting wide-eye's from all council members especially Naruto and his girlfriends

"What to do you mean Hokage-sama, isn't he just a clanless orphan" said the fat merchant with the Haruno just nods in agreement **(A/N: I'll just call Sakura's mother Haruno)**

" **Councilmen if you don't shut your mouth, i'll personally shut it for you** " she threatened making him and her almost pass out " **Naruto...my second container was your biological mother, Kushina Uzamaki"** she said as all Shinobi side widen their eyes since they remember her as their friend, except the Hyuga head since he already knew none more so that Naruto Himself

"M-My mother was a jinchuuriki" failing in his voice

"Yes Naruto-kun you mother was also a jinchuuriki" said Hiruzen

"I knew he was a demon since her mother was a demon wh-" before a random civilian finished his sentence, his head came flying out from his shoulders by an enraged jinchuuriki

" **Anyone else who wants to insult my mother's** " snarled Naruto in his Demonic voice. All who dare's to insult insult his mothers shook their heads fearing that their next on his hit list "Good"

"Are you letting this go Hiruzen, he just killed a councilman" argued Danzo

"Yes i am letting it go, i'm not stupid enough to enrage four Jounin level genin and a Bijuu" he retaliated, all of them including the stubborn ones agreed at his logic

"And who is his father Kyuubi-san" said Shikaku

" **Look at Naruto, remove the slit on his eye's and his whisker marks and the red tint on his hair and put a long coat on him and a jounin vest under it** " she said. They look at Naruto carefully until it hits them, Naruto was the son the yondaime all of the elder shinobi knew except for the civilian side that it took them minutes

 **Shinobi side comments:**

"Impossible, he's Minato's son, unbelievable"

"Who knew he had a son

"He look like an exact copy of him"

"Yeah except for the new additions"

"Why didn't we notice this sooner i mean c'mon, with the amount of ramen he eats, he exactly acts like Kushina"

"Why the populance didn't notice it is beyond me"

 **Civilian side comments:**

"He can't be his son"

"That's a lie, he can't be out heroes son"

"Don't tarnish his reputation by lying demon"

Haruno tried to scream but can't since the seal is still active

continue the screams of outrage

 **All:**

"ENOUGH, what you all are thinking is true, only me and Hiashi knows about his parents" said the Hokage while also shutting them up wit a bit of KI "Yes believe it or not Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage" all of them were now shocked with the confirmation of Hiruzen non more so the Naruto himself

"Meh Me Nikko and Yuki already knew" said Hinata getting disbelief looks from all of them especially Naruto

"You girls knew all along, why didn't you tell me" said Naruto

"Well if you consider you mouth, we kinda predicted that you'll yell that your the son of the Yondaime once you get a chance about 50/50 , plus the village would be in denial that the person that they're hurting for the last 13 years was the son of the Yondaime" explained Nikko, all of them nod at their decision, the village would be in utter chaos if they knew

"But how did you now about who his father was" said Shikaku

"Like Akane-san said, remove his extra features then he'll look like the exact carbon copy of the Yondaime" said Yuki

"When did you guys knew who my father was" said Naruto

"About three years ago when we looked at you when you were standing next to the yondaime's head at the monument from afar, that's when it hit us" said Hinata

"You know, you people are kinda idiot not noticing the resemblance, even at the age of 8 he kinda looked like him" said Yuki getting angry looks from the civilian side and the advisors while the Shinobi side looked down in shame with the exception of Hiashi

" **Okay next question** " asked Akane

"Okay, again same question, why did you attack Konoha" this question got all of them to stare at her

" **It wasn't my choice the moment i was ripped out of Kushi-chan some guy put a really strong genjutsu at me, making me go into my primal rage without a proper line of thinking** " answered Akane

"She's lying, no matter what she's says she's just lying because she's just a demon" said a random civilian getting disbelief, well you know already

" **If i was lying i would have already died, because if a demon especially if us Bijuu's promised on our tails we would die if we lie** " retorted Akane

"Does that answer you question councilman" said Hiruzen

"I still don't believe her" said the stubborn one

"Shrugging the stupid question that was asked, do you know the appearance of the culprit?" said Shikaku

" **Yes but not much. He wears a black coat with red clouds with an orange swirl mask with only one eye showing so i can't really knew who he was, but the most distinctive feature that you all know that he has the sharingan** " said Akane smirking that their precious Uchiha's were involve with Kyuubi attacking them except for Mikoto

"That's impossible, no Uchiha were banished with the exception of Madara" said Inoichi

" **It is true but his sharingan was a bit different from the two to three tomoes that the sharingan normally has, if i remember correctly it was called mangekyo sharingan** " said Akane getting questioning looks from the Shinobi side

"Mangekyo sharingan, what's that" said Choza

" **The mangekyo sharingan is the next evolution of the sharingan** "

"And how do Uchiha's able to obtain these particular eye's" question Shikaku

" **It would be to Kill his closest friend's or a family member** " said Akane with a grim face making all who are in the room shocked beyond belief

"Troublesome, if our Uchiha learned of this, he will try to get close to someone and kill him or her then we'll have another missing-nin that is an Uchiha" said Shikaku

"Uchiha-sama would never do that, he is too loyal to our village" said Koharu

"Loyal? If you look closely he would do anything to gain power in order to kill his brother, that boy is too unstable, he will betray this village the moment that this village can offer him no power. Hokage-sama" as Inoichi turned to the Hokage

"What is it Yamanaka-san"

"I want to suggest that ANBU to keep watch on the Uchiha to report to us about his emotional state" suggested Inoichi getting approval looks on his fellow clan heads

"Are you serious right now Yamanaka, it would only irk Uchiha-sama if you send ANBU to observe him" said Danzo "I say we'll give him all that we have including clan jutsu's"

"Oh hell no, i've been keeping quiet so all of you can argue all you, but if you try to get our clan secret's so that you people can satisfy a bratty Uchiha then kiss my ass, i would rather die than give him my clan's secrets" said Tsume with really approval nods from the rest of the Shinobi side including Naruto and his friends then Hinata spoke up

"If you people give him everything, it would only speed up on him leaving this village, if he absorb everything that this village his then he'll look for another place that can satisfy that huge ego of his"

" **Hina-chan is right, once he get's everything that this village that has to offer, he'll simply leave** " added Akane

"They have a point, especially you people that has been giving him everything on a silver platter ever since the massacre is not really helping" as Naruto pointed at the advisors, Danzo and the merchants and politicians

"Shut up boy and you will address us with -sama with respect"

"Oh shut you it old hag, respect is earned not given, so why don't you and you wrinkly ass shut up and listen, along with your wrinkly sex buddy over there" he commented as he pointed at Homura, it's no secret that Naruto has a talent to annoy or get people angry at him for his comments

"BWAHAHAHAHA, I like this kid, he's got ball's of steel to actually insult an elder" said the laughing Tsume while the others were other's were chuckling on the advisors account

"I DEMAND THIS BOY TO BE EXE-" before Koharu was cut off

"You will do no such thing, as you have no power over my shinobi's, now then no more question's?" as he looked if there was still other who was going to ask "Now then this meeting is adjou-" before Akane's hand tapped his shoulders "what is it Akane-san" as she pointed at him and Hiashi

" **I won the bet, so cough it up** " making all people that were in the room look at them with confused looks

"So she's was the first to confess then, haaah! guess we have no choice" said Hiashi as both Him and Hiruzen reached out for their robes as they pulled up bags of money

"Dammit i thought it would be Naruto to confess, i would have known especially that he's his child" as he painfully giving Akane the money as she snatched it from their arms

"Uhm what was the bet Hokage-sama" said Choza

" **OHHH, i'll answer it for him, the three of us bet on whose gonna confess first, these two** " as she ponted at Hiashi and Hiruzen " **Bet on Naruto that he'll confess to Hinata first, while i Bet on Hinata that she'll...confess first** " as the said Two were blushing but realized something

"What a minute, you mean that you three knew all along that i like Hina-hime/Naru-kun" both shouted still blushing

" **Of course were not as dense as you Naruto"**

"Hahahahaha, i know that it's a parent's job to embarrass their kids, but this takes the cake" as All clan heads were laughing at their expense except, you guys already know

"Hiashi-sama, are you seriously approve of this" said Danzo

"Yes, i already knew for seven years, even when they were training" said Hiashi

"Hey girls let's keep the secret that three of you are my girlfriends. One embarrasing moment is enough" whispered Naruto

"Agreed" said all girls

"Now then this meeting is finished, Dismissed" as they all left the room

 _ **Wow that was long**_

 _ **So how do you guys liked the story so far**_

 _ **-and of course its naruhina with renamon**_

 _ **1)i like the naruhina ship**_

 _ **2)i like renamon because she is a kitsune and perfect companion or second girlfriend of naruto**_

 _ **3)because akane(A.K.A kyuubi) might like renamon**_

 _ **Oh and i think im gonna make some Omake and the end of some chapter i think, dont know if im gonna make some omake but ill try**_

 _ **Also i'll only update if i can since i'm still a student, can't always write fanfic can i oh well**_

 _ **PLS RATE AND REVIEW**_


	9. Sex Flashback's and Letters

_**A/N):This is my first fanfic:This Story consist of Naruto, Hinata and Renamon and also giving naruto Cloud's Fusion sword or 1st Tsurugi for two reasons(1.I like huge swords or zanbatou 's Clouds sword who wouldn't like the sword)**_

* * *

 ** _Guys this is the only chapter i'm going to public right now since my net is only from my cellphone which is crappy. So after this i need 2 more months before i get back to my computer and start writing so expect that i won't be active for 3 months at least_**

 _ **/Last Chapter/**_

" **OHHH, i'll answer it for him, the three of us bet on whose gonna confess first, these two** " as she ponted at Hiashi and Hiruzen " **Bet on Naruto that he'll confess to Hinata first, while i Bet on Hinata that she'll...confess first** " as the said Two were blushing but realized something

"What a minute, you mean that you three knew all along that i like Hina-hime/Naru-kun" both shouted still blushing

" **Of course were not as dense as you Naruto"**

"Hahahahaha, i know that it's a parent's job to embarrass their kids, but this takes the cake" as All clan heads were laughing at their expense except, you guys already know

"Hiashi-sama, are you seriously approve of this" said Danzo

"Yes, i already knew for seven years, even when they were training" said Hiashi

"Hey girls let's keep the secret that three of you are my girlfriends. One embarrasing moment is enough" whispered Naruto

"Agreed" said all girls

"Now then this meeting is finished, Dismissed" as they all left the room

 _ **/Next Chapter/**_

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

The Hokage was walking down the hall until he stopped and forgot to mention something earlier in the meeting "Ah" "I forgot to give Naruto the key's to his parent's house... meh i'll give it to him tommorow" he shrugged it off then continued to walk down the halls

 _ **With Naruto and the Others**_

"Hey Gaki, me and you mom are going to drink. So don't expect her to go home tonight" said Anko

"Sure, but don't overdo it. we don't want to find you two but-naked like last time with Hiashi-san" which got an embarrassed look from his surrogate mother and blushes from his girlfriends

 **"I know don't remind me and that was just one time"** though she secretly enjoyed that time . She's just embarrased that her son caught them in act

"Anyway just don't do it again or not in which i can see you guys doing it or after doing it" pleaded Naruto

"Don't count on it Gaki" purred Anko which got blushe's from all of them while thinking various...things, perverted things with both grown women vanished from their sight

"Okaayyy. Hey where do you guys want to eat" asked Naruto

"Well, only the ichiraku's and Akamichi's are the only one who'll accept us, so one of those two" said Nikko

"I say let's go get some barbecue" yelled Yuki pumping her fist in the air which got approving nods from her female companions

"Sure" which was all Naruto has to say, seeing as he was outvoted ' _Note to self: Learn how to cook to make the girls happy_ '

 _ **Yakiniku Q**_

When they entered the establishment, glares were sent towards the group with the exception of the employee's. Choza and the other Akamichi's made sure that their employee's are not Naruto hater's as they are friends with Naruto especially with Yuki and Nikko. They heard someone calling their name from one table and saw Team 10 and their sensei waving at them to their table

"Oi you guys, over here" said Choji as the four walked over to their friends and soon to be friend

"Hey guys. So Asuma-sensei, did they pass" asked Naruto

"Yep, thought Ino here need's a little bit more training" replied Asuma with Ino huffing at his statement

"What do you mean, at least i'm better than lazy over here" she pointed her thumb at Shikamaru

"Troublesome woman" was all he could say

"Ino, despite him being lazy, he can still back it up with his stategic battle strategie's, though he need a bit of physical training" said Hinata which got a nod from Asuma

"I agree with yout assessment" with a waiter taking Naruto and the other's orders as he said to wait for their food to come. in the meantime they'll just chat with each other

"Hey Ino"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like Sasuke?" this got her attention, as well as her teammates and sensei. They knew Ino had potential but she's just wasting her potential in getting the 'last' Uchiha's attention which did not bode well for Asuma and his team

"Well he's cool, good-looking and he's the last Uchiha" she said nonchalantly getting a raised eyebrow from the newly arrive four

"That's it, you pick an emo prick because of those reason's?...That has got to be the stupidest thing i've ever heard" ranted Yuki

"It's not stupid" yelled Ino

"You know, Yuki has a point" said Hinata

"What do you mean?" she said but still angry

"You know he's not going to notice you. Even with all of his fangirls practically throwing themselves at him"

"She mean's is, do you want to be an obsessive fangirl that does nothing other than smother him or stalk him all day long especially now that your a kunoichi" added Nikko which got Ino thinking

"I know but give him some time i know he'll notice me" all of her friends shook their head in dissapointment

"Ino do you want to be an obsessive fangirl like Sakura who screeches all day long and might get his teammates killed one day" now this got Ino's attention as she somewhat knows the risk of being a shinobi

"No i don't want Shikamaru, Choji or Asuma-sensei killed, and especially i don't want to become a howler monkey" her last statement got a huge sweatdrop from her friend's and the other's that's around them

"Okaayyy! at least your getting out of your fangirl phase" said Asuma getting a glare from Ino

"Besides, do you really think that Sasuke will notice anyone until he kill's his brother and might kill anyone who deny's him that, also he's mentally unstable and possibly a flight risk" said Shikamaru while muttering 'troublesome' which got the surrounding shinobi's attention and somewhat agreed that the Uchiha is a flight risk

"Also, i'm pretty sure he's gay" added Naruto

"And that" which got snickers

"Guess your right, i might get killed by him someday. One thing though"

"Yes?" said all of them

"If Sasuke is so unstable...How did he even pass the psychological exam? especially since my dad is the one overseeing it" said a curiously getting Choji thinking this as well and for Shikamaru, he can already guess the reason while getting a groan from Asuma and Naruto and his girlfriends

"You can thank the civilian council for that" said Asuma

"...?" she looked at him for answers

"Their Uchiha boot-lickers or worshippers or whatever you call them" he answered

"Huh?"

"Oh, they'll just give him everything for him to remain loyal or something so he won't turn rouge" said Naruto

"I bet you guys that he'll go to Orochimaru, maybe after chunin exam's" he added

"Hah your on, i'll bet before chunin exams" said Asuma, now other's joined in for fun. With their food delivered they just chatted away while discussing other thing's that are less to really important topics with a mixture of trivial ones

"Asuma-sensei" called out Naruto

"Yes?"

"If you ever get teamed up with team 7, always watch your back" he said grimly

"Why?"

"Sasuke will do anything to survive, even if it means to make meat shields of his comrades, for Sakura i think she'll run leaving her teammates or fellow shinobi to fend for themselves. As for Kakashi and Sai i don't know"

"Dully noted. But why don't you know about Kakashi or Sai" this time Hinata answered his question

"Kakashi lost a lot, his whole team, his sensei during the kyuubi invasion. So i we don't know if he can change or not with his outlook on Naruto-kun" she whispered Naruto's name so that Asuma's team wouldn't hear which he nodded

"As for Sai, we don't really know much about him"

"Either than calling people name's like ugly or dickless" Yuki remarked which Asuma sweatdrops

"Okay team you heard what they said, i want you all to be wary of them"

"Hai" all three of them

"Anyway.. it's good to talking to you guys" said Naruto as they walked out of their seats and go to their respective home's. With Naruto and Nikko waving their hands at Hinata and Yuki as they proceeded at their own home's

 _ **Naruto's Apartment**_

 _ **(LEMON START!)**_

They entered their apartment and Nikko locked the door behind them and covered their windows as she licked her lips seductively without Naruto knowing what's in-store for him tonight

"OH Naru-kun~~" Nikko said seductively

Naruto turn around "Yea-" he said before Nikko smashed her lips into his. As their lips part with saliva still visible from their tounge "I, Uh Uhm What!?" as he saw Nikko in all her glory unleashed with her perky D-cup breast and wet pussy with her lips still licking her own lips

"Oh that was just the beginning" she purred "Tonight your mine" again she pressed her lips into his only this time passionately with Naruto returning the kiss with equal passion. Her hands rubbed Naruto's cock, stroking it getting a moan from Naruto "Ohoho, it seems your little brother is sensitive..*licking her lips* me like" as she moved her way to their bedroom swaying her hips with her dripping wet pussy. She looked back gesturing to Naruto to follow her "come on Naruto, i'm getting my fill tonight" Naruto did follow her in a trance with his lust taking over. They arrived at their bedroom with Nikko stripping Naruto of his clothing "Oh my. 10 inch and 3 inch thick monster. Ohh i'm going to enjoy this"

True to her word Nikko lick the head of Naruto's cock slowly making it down it's shaft then back up "Agh Nikko that feel's good" as Nikko swallowed the whole thing "Your mouth is so warm Nikko-hime" as she repeatedly bobbed her head making Naruto groan in pleasure "Hime just a little more" He grabbed her head then he unloaded his cum down her throat

"Hmm a bit salty but also sweet" she looked at him panting a bit " Don't tell me your already beat, where did that unlimited stamina that you had during out training" Naruto then started kissing her while rubbing her breast "Mhmm. you don't care about the cum in my mount"

"Nope, they were mine to begin with" he continued to kiss her while the hands that were rubbing her breast was now at her crotch

"Hmm, your becoming frisky" he continued to rub her pussy now putting in two of his fingers "OH YES" she moaned at being rubbed at her pussy with her also rubbing his while kissing. She came from just being rubbed by fingers which is embarrasing to her since she's a kitsune. She walked towards their bed and has gone on all four's with her hand spreading her wet pussy "Come on Naruto" as she shaked her hips slowly tempting Naruto, and boy it was working.

He pludged his dick into her pussy "Ugh your so tight Hime!"

"Shut up and move your hips" Naruto did what she asked. He moved his in and out of her making her shout-out in pleasure...Good thing Nikko put silencing seals before she made her move. He Continued slap his hips against her's making slapping noises with Naruto grinding his meat stick inside her wet pussy. He grabbed one of her breast rubbing them intensely with his face drew closer kissing her roughly with Nikko tail wrapping around his chest, they parted with their kiss with Naruto speeding up, with her tail now wrapped around his neck but not choking him. They slowly reach a climax

"NARUTO I'M GONNA CUM"

"ME TOO HIME"

"GO! SHOOT YOU HOT CUM INSIDE ME"

"AHHHH! I'M CUMMINGGGG" both shouted

"*pant**pant* that was *pant* Awesome" Naruto breathed out with his cock still inside her

"I'll *pant* say...But were not done yet. Like I said ealier, _your mine tonight_ " she said rather seductively which he shivered a bit

She rotated now facing Naruto with her in a sitting position and hugged him tightly. They resumed moaning or shouting in pleasure as she moved her hip's back and forth clingging tightly around her Mate. Her hip's bounced up and down repeatedly with her tounge out of her mout indicating that she's in ecstacy especially when she's nearing climax

"I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Naruto just kept quiete

"AHHHH I'M CUMMING"

"YOUR PUSSY'S SO HOT HIME" both again cummed at the same time as both slumped into their bed tired and completely red from their session

"So wanna go again" she suggested. She doesn't even looked tired

"Sure Hime"

For hour's they kept fucking like rabbit's until they can't do anymore, they tried many position's. Both fucked in their room, living room, bathroom and even in their kitchen. It was now 2 in the morning with both coming out of the shower both refreshed but tired as hell

 _ **(LEMON END!)**_

"Ne Hime" he looked worried for a bit, she looked at him with her knowing what he's about to ask

"No Naruto-kun don't worry, unlike human's we digimon can control whether we wan't to get pregnant or not...Though i kinda want to sleep with cum still inside me" she said with her rather seductively

He looked relieved at this knowing that both Nikko and Yuki can't get pregnant until they want to and a bit excited because of that looked she gave him. But noting himself to warn Hinata with the Contraceptive Jutsu so she won't get pregnant anytime soon when they do it

"That's a relief, i'm not ready to be a father yet"

"That applies to the three of us Naruto-kun" with her getting drowsy

"Yeah. Go on Nikko go to sleep, i need to clean our mess first. I don't want Mom or Anko if she decided to sleep here to see this mess" with him changing the bed sheets and Nikko already laying on the bed

"*yawn* Okay Naruto-kun Goodnight"

"Goodnight Niko-hime"

"And Naruto-kun"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Nikko-hime" she was now happily snoring in her sleep. _'It must have took a lot out of her'._ He smiled at the sleeping figure of Nikko as he covered her in blanket's seeing as she didn't retract her womanly figure and kissed her forehead telling her another goodnight as he began to fix their mess

 _ **Week's Later**_

It's been week's since their supposed genin exam with Anko, but didn't really need it since they already have great teammwork coupled up with their jounin-level skills. Since they can't go on C-rank mission's since they haven't met the minimum requirement of D-ranks, so they sent Shadow clones to deal with D-rank's while team 11 practice on team dynamics along with refining their nin, tai, gen, medic-nin and kenjutsu for Naruto since his Fusion sword which consist of 7 swords in total and weighted more than a normal person could handle

Also when a certain snake lady found out that Nikko was looking radiant than usual and limping slightly to not be noticed, but with herself being crazy, sadistic, perverted kunoichi in the leaf. She just connected the dot's and well...She made an ear-splitting grin, and also got a hint from Akane when went back into his minscape and found a very sensitive memory. So she suggested a girl bonding in the hotspring which they agreed with Akane tagging along wanting to get on the gossip and and tease the hell out of Nikko, it was a plus when Anko's friend's who were Yagao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, and Hana Inuzuka were also there along with Ino

When Nikko still remembered that day when Anko or Akane teased her which didn't work but every other girl that was in the bath were either blushing or bleeding from their noses when she told them her night session with Naruto without shame and damn proud of it. Naruto even got the key's to his parents mansion, chuck full of books, techniques, jutsu, . Along with the two letters from his parents

 _ **/Flashback no Jutsu/**_

 _Team 11 was about to go home when their training was done when an ANBU appeared in front of them telling Naruto to see the Hokage about something_

 _"Girl's go on ahead i'll meet you later" said Naruto_

 _"Gaki wait a sec"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Summon your mom for a bit"_

 _"Uh sure" he made handsign's for summoning Akane. She puffed in existence looking tired. The ANBU was still skeptical about Akane or Kyuubi in his head, but with the explenation that she wasn't the one at fault in almost destroying half of the village he forgave her but not so much, he was still wary of her_

 _ **"What is it Anko-san, i'm still tired"**_ _Anko whispered something to her, with her completely wide awake with the same ear-splitting grin that Anko had earlier which almost scared Naruto_ _ **"Go on kit, don't let the old man wait any longer"**_ _they shunshined to the Hokage's Tower which was convenient for Anko_

 _"Goodbye Sensei see you tommo-" Hinata was cut off by Anko_

 _"Hold!. Now that Naruto's gone, why don't we got to the hotsprings to relax"_

 _The four got thinking and accepted the offer since god knows how long the last time they've gone to the hotsprings_

 _"Okay then, on we go" with the three gone off without noticing Anko ear-spliting grin_

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

 _Naruto and the ANBU appeared in the Hokage's office only to find a semi-crying old man muttering about evil paperwork_

 _"Hey old man whatcha need me for" which got his attention_

 _"Ah Naruto-kun. Here" he tossed him a key and two scrolls_

 _Naruto looked at him "What are these Jiji"_

 _"Remember that i'll give you your heritance" Naruto nodded "Well, those scrolls are from your parent's and the key is the key to the mansion, it's behind the Hokage monument"_

 _Naruto looks like about to cry "Thank you Jiji I'll check it out right away" 'Hey girls where are you?' he mentally said to them_

 _'Naruto-kun?, it's been a while since we used this. Were going to the hotsprings so go on ahead home okay' said Nikko_

 _'Okay, i'll need to check our new house Ja'_

 _'What do you mean ne-' he cut off the mental link, he was going to let it be a surprise for the girls_

 _"Goodluck on your paperwork Jiji" he was about to leave but "Yo Jiji"_

 _"Yes Naruto-kun?"_

 _"Thank you again Jiji...for giving me this"_

 _"No problem Naruto-kun, just train hard and make them proud"_

 _"You got it...Oh and by the way. When your doing your paperwork, were you using shadow clones or?" Naruto trailed his eyes over his gaping face and got his answer which gave him a chuckle at the old man's face, he proceeded to leave, leaving the old man to his misery_

 _Realization hit's Hiruzen's face like a ton of bricks, He was called 'the professor' goddamit. He brought up square wood under his table and placed it above the said table saying 'Slam head here if you found an answer to an obvious question' He did what it ask and began slamming his head on the wood saying stupid over and over_

 _"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm called 'the professor' dammit', stupid stupid stupid" all ANBU that was guarding Hiruzen began to sweatdrop at the Hokage while slightly amused by this_

 _ **With the Girls**_

 _Earlier with the girls. They were walking when Naruto made a mental link with them. Nikko told Naruto they were on their towards the hotsrpings when she stopped and about to question Naruto about what new house when he cut it off_

 _"Can't believe he cut me off..And what did he mean new house?" said Nikko_

 _"Why did he do that?...Wait did you say new house" asked a shocked Cat digimon_

 _"_ _ **Hmm, that must mean he got 'that' then**_ _" said Akane while emphasizing that getting the attention of the girls including Anko_

 _"What do you mean Akane-san?" said Hinata_

 _"_ _ **Well it seems he got the letter from his parents and the key to their mansion**_ _" this got wide eye looks from all the girls_

 _"Wait. you mean the brat has a mansion"_

 _"_ _ **Yep, Now let's go to the hotsprings, i ain't getting any younger**_ _"_

 _"Well considering your age" Anko teased getting a slap on the shoulder from Akane "Okay okay, don't get your ass tight"_

 _The girls arrived at their destination, when they walked in the springs, Anko was surprised to see her friend's while Hinata was surprised to see Ino as well, who knew_

 _"Hey Nai-chan, Yu-chan, Hana-chan, i'm surprised to see you all here" the said three looked at the direction which the voice came from and just smiled and called them over_

 _Hinata, Yuki, Nikko and Akane saw three of Anko's friends_

 _ **(A/N: I'm not gonna describe their clothes since you can just check it on the net and if your a Naruto fan then no need for me to describe it. Same with the others, Only the rookies and the main chars. though i forgot to describe Anko last chapter, but she's too sexy to describe)**_

 _The first person and a silky curly like hair that reached mid-back with beautiful crimson eye's, heartshaped face and almost pale like skin with her C-cup breast and unlike their sensei and the other two girls, she has more fat. This was Kurenai Yuhi Jounin leader of team 8 and genjutsu mistress of Konoha_

 _The second person has straight brown hair that reach to her neck_ _ **(i think)**_ _, her face looks feral along with those slit like iris and the tooth like tatoos below her eyes. She also has tan skin and also C-cup breast with her body more toned than the three. This was Inuzuka Hana Jounin of Konoha and a vet_

 _The last person has purple hair much like their sensei but a bit lighter than hers that reached just below her shoulders with a toned body but not like Hana but in-between Kurenai and Hana with pale white skin and B-cup breast. This was Yugao Uzuki currently an ANBU under the Hokage_

 _All five washed each other then walked towards the springs to chat with Ino and the others_

 _"Hey Hinata over here" waved Ino as Hinata walked towards her with Yuki in tow_

 _"Hey Anko, Good to see your here. Who are those four?" asked Hana_

 _"Oh you mean my badass team" The said woman replied_

 _"Still, can't believe you got a team" said the Crimson eye'd beauty_

 _"Yeah me too, sorry about taking pale eye's Nai-chan, but Hokage-sama gave her to me" Kurenai just nodded_

 _"Can you introduce them to us?" asked a curious Inuzuka_

 _"Sure, Okay my little cuties introduce yourselve's you too girl blondie since your here" ordered Anko. Ino just nodded seeing as she won't take no as an answer " but why don't we introduce ourselve's first"_

 _"Sounds good. I'm Kurenai Yuhi jounin-sensei of team 8"_

 _"I'm next. Hi there my names Hana Inuzuka a jounin and a vet"_

 _"Okay then, my names Yugao Uzuki currently an ANBU under the Hokage"_

 _"And finally me, Mitarashi Anko sexiest kunoichi in Konoha" she exclaimed while standing up puffing her chest forward with a smug grin on her face while the Ino watched her in disbelief while her friends just shook their heads in embarrasment while her team was just amused by her antics_

 _"I knew she would introduce herself like we were in the classroom but ss she always like this" Ino whispered Hinata_

 _"Pretty much"_

 _"Now i know why you guys called her crazy or insane from what she said"_

 _"I'm next then, Hinata Hyuuga nice to meet you and member of team 11" said the Hairess_

 _"Yuki or Yuki Hyuuga whichever your prefer, nice to meet'cha, same" said the cat digimon_

 _"My names Nikko or Nikko Uzumaki, nice to meet you all and same same team" said the vixen digimom, the four other girls were about to ask why they have the last names of Naruto and Hinata but Nikko beat them to it by saying the answer to their questions_

 _"Before you say anything, Me and Yuki adopted their last names because they are our partners for life, and because they named us" getting nods from the said four_

 _"Guess i'm next. Hello my name is Ino Yamanaka of team 10 and don't call me girl blondie" whined Ino_

 _"Oh get over it"_

 _"But who's she Anko" asked Yugao pointing towards a busty red haired beauty. She wasn't assigned to guard during the scuffle in the council room, so she doesn't know who she is, she just called Naruto and the others for the meeting as she was about off duty and was the only one free at that moment_

 _"Oh. you wanna introduce yourself, and before you do can you create a barrier since if this come's out the village will be in chaos" said Anko and was getting curious looks from Ino, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao and when i mean curious, i mean really CURIOUS!_

 _"_ _ **Done**_ _"_

 _"I'm giving a head-up, don't jump to conclusions okay and be civil"_

 _"Since when did you became civil" said Kurenai_

 _"Since uh, umm, s-s-shut up" Anko just pouted with pinks in her cheeks_

 _"thought so"_

 _"Anyway just don't freak out" advised Anko_

 _"_ _ **How can i say this without scaring you all, uhmm"**_

 _"Aghh, for crying out loud, she's kyuubi" the other four girls froze in their spot trying to process what Anko just said_

 _"Um, come again" Ino let out a small smile_

 _"_ _ **Nice to meet you all, my names Akane, you all know me as Kyuubi no Kitsune**_ _" All have deadpan looks, trying to find if this is just a look_

 _"Hahaha, that was good" said Kurenai but seeing the looks from Anko and her team said it all "Your kidding" again she asked and saw them shook their heads "Okay then"_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHH" Kurenai, Hana, Yugao and Ino screamed at the top of their lungs. Thank god Akane set up a barrier_

 _"Wow, your lungs might be on par with the whorunos" said Anko_

 _"_ _ **Yeahhh, i knew things would be like this**_ _"_

 _"ANKO!, what's she doing out of Naruto" shouted Hana with Ino looking at her_

 _"What do you mean 'out of Naruto'?" asked Ino_

 _"_ _ **I'll tell you my story then**_ _" the girls listened to her. half an hour passed by and was fascinated by her story even if it's just the short version of the story. To being Naruto's mother, to having their digimon partners, to training them, to the confessing of the three to Naruto no matter how embarrasing it was and to the meeting at the council_

 _"Wow, just wow" exclaimed Ino, for her it was sweet on how Naruto got a mother who cares about him_

 _"Yeah, your telling us" said Hana, it was good for her, since seeing Naruto all the time with a sad expression just sadden her especially since her clan valued family above all things_

 _"Yep didn't know Kyu-i mean Akane-san would reveal herself at the meeting, but it's good that he has family now" Yugao didn't know being alone since birth even though they died during the last ninja war but if she was in his place, she couldn't handle all the hatred, 'hell it was a miracle that Naruto didn't become a bloodthirsty psychopath' she added in thought_

 _"I don't know the feeling of having no parents, but it's good that he has one now" For Kurenai having a bit of mix thought's, first she didn't know being alone since birth but knows on having lossing your parents since her's was killed by bandits, if she didn't have friends she doesn't know if she was here today. Second she's having mix feelings about Kyuubi or Akane being Naruto's mother but having listening to her story it was kinda sweet looking out for him when no one does_

 _"Yep at least he has us now" said Yuki_

 _"I'm glad we were able to be with him" said Hinata_

 _"Yeah and nothing is going to take us away from him" said Nikko_

 _"Speaking of Naruto..So Nikko how was Naruto?" this got attention from the surrounding females_

 _"U-um w-what do you mean A-Anko-sensei" stuttered Nikko. She was sure to not to show any signs of them having sex. Anko and the girls looked at her and was taking no for an answer_

 _"_ _ **You know what we mean. You forgot, i can still access his memory, especially the embarrasing ones**_ _" now this got the attention of the girls again_

 _"You have no respect to privacy do you" asked Nikko dryly_

 _"_ _ **Not a bit that involved with Naruto**_ _"_

 _"Fine, we had sex okay, you happy now" now this left the girls were wide-eyes or gaping mouths_

 _"_ _ **Very**_ _/Meh that's good enough"_

 _"I uh" before Kurenai looked at Hinata worringly and thinking how her surrogate little sister taking this sudden news and saw with Hinata with a frown indicating that she jelouse face she frowned, 'wait jelouse' "Uh Hinata, are you okay"_

 _"Th-That, tha-...NO FAIR, I was supposed to be first" she whined, now this left people too shocked to speak, who wouldn't be, the supposed wallflower of their class is now bold enough to talk about sex and was actually whining that she didn't get to be Naruto's first_

 _"Hahahaha looks like our supposed wallflower is bolder than we thought"_

 _"Well deal with it, we kinda live together and it's hard to not pounce on him especially what he's packing down there!"_

 _"Hoh pray tell"_

 _"10 and 3 figure out the rest" Anko's jaw almost dropped her jaw from what she said along with the rest of the girls_

 _"That's not even more not fair!" said Hinata even Yuki joined in the whining_

 _"Damn, he's bigger than you Akane" Anko looked at Akane with a slight grin_

 _Said woman blushed at being compared to her kit in size of their tool_

 _"So how was his stamina"_

 _"Can last the whole night and can please a lot of girls. But back off he's our man" warned Nikko_

 _"Okay are we still talking about the same Naruto here" said a still stunned Yamanaka_

 _"Yes, yes we are, is it hard to see him as a hunk and with a big junk" said Nikko_

 _"Yes, since i can't see through that orange monstrosity that he's wearing back then" she deadpanned_

 _"Okay fair point"_

 _"_ _ **Now spill it Nikko how was he**_ _"_

 _Anko's friend's was still stunned beyond belief, Kurenai can't believe that Hinata was whining that he wasn't first to have sex with Naruto, Yugao was the same with Kurenai but with the cat thinking how would that work out with her body size and Naruto's tool size, while Hana was practicaly drooling at the size of his tool seeing as he hasn't anyone who has that big of a cock_

 _"Well" Nikko told them their night where he was gentle but can be rough when one wanted to, also has the stamina to last the whole night if he wants to or pleasure all three of them for that matter, with now all of them were either drooling at the prospect or have a massive nosebleed almost passing out "Okay, So happy now" they nodded especially Anko_

 _"Now that were good let's continue relaxing, Kami knows we need it" surprisingly it was Anko which they again nodded in agreement_

 _ **Earlier With Naruto**_

 _It took a while for Naruto to arrived at the supposed mansion that his Jiji told him which is quite far from his apartment which is in the opposite side of the village_

 _"Wonder what the place looks like" he arrived at his parents mansion and looked at it with awe, it was a three-story mansion with another floor making it a viewing platform. He saw an intricate pattern on the gate that was in front of the mansion and a energy like dome covering it entirely, as he looked at the pattern and saw that it was a blood seal and will only respond to those whose chakra was registered in the main blood security seal, he bit his thumb and swiped his blood over the seal and it glowed and the gate opened for him to enter. He entered the house and saw a fully furnished living room and was clean?, he saw every part of the living was clean, not a speck of dust, he probably thought it was a type of seal that would automatically clean the house or something, it was the same with the kitchen spotless, after walking for a while he also found the library that's full of jutsu's, tiajutsu's, fuuinjutsu's list and techniques they've collected over the years once he saw this he was like a kid in a candy store_

 _"Yes jutsu's. So many jutsu's so little time" he was practically drooling at learning all of the jutsu's or the seals that his father and mother left for him_

 _He then saw a strange seal on a door in the middle of the library which is strange seeing it isn't connected to any of the room or the wall for that matter. Once he applied some chakra on the seal on the said door it opened and to see something that surprised him, he saw their training ground it seems the seal was created to connect to that training ground whenever they want to train or they're too lazy to go there by foot_

 _"Time to check those scroll's" He first opened the Blue one and it seems to be a letter, maybe it's also the same for the red one_

 _Dear Son_

 _If your reading this means your Chunin or the age of 16. Also if your reading this means you also found out about fuzzball in your gut, i'm sorry for sealing her in you but if i didn't this village would've been destroyed and killing us all in the process, but there was something odd about Kyuubi's behavior like it was being controlled._

 _I don't care if you don't protect the village that may or may not hate you but at least you'll protect those who are precious to you_

 _Anyway if your thinking on who this is, I'm your father Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage or the Yellow Flash, the other reason why i sealed Kyuubi in you so that you can be seen as a Hero in keeping the demon at bay if not then i'm sorry for everything that has happened to you._

 _I may have condemed you to a life of hell but the reason i chose you other than being an Uzamaki is because i trust no one other than my own child to use the power of Kyuubi and i wished that you use it to protect your loved ones, also an Uzamaki always looks forward than look at the past and the most stubborn as well._

 _I know i can't make it up for everything they did to but please, atleast those who treat you as i wished to, please protect them especially for that special someone that you might find. I don't have enough much time i need to fight Kyuubi_

 _That's all i want to say but again i'm sorry. Here are my personal Jutsu's the_ _ **Rasengan**_ _and the_ _ **Hiraishin,**_ _just swipe your blood at the seal at the end of the letter. Goodluck Son_

 _From your Father_

 _Namikaze Minato_

 _"Don't worry otou-san, and i don't blame you for everything that happened to me, and like you said i found some procious people to protect and a new mother that loved me equally" He then swiped some blood at the seal as two scrolls popped up marking it as the instructions towards the rasengan and Hiraishin. He then began opening the red scroll assuming it was from his mother and it was_

 _Dear Sochi_

 _You may not know this but i'm your kaa-chan but my full name is Kushina Uzumaki, some people call me Red Death or Hot-Blooded Habanero. If your reading this means that i am no longer in this world, I may not be with you but i will always be in your heart, know that i will always look after you wherever you may be_

 _And if by chance your going to be the next container for Akane, yes Kyuubi's name is Akane then she will take care of you in my stead and don't always believe that Akane is evil as people will say, true she's short-tempered during her periods but to me she's a sister i never had. If you have a chance i want you to look up to her as your mother as you would to me._

 _I'm sorry again for leaving you Sochi i trully do, i never want to leave you alone in this cruel world. This is all i wanted to say goodluck Sochi and always eat your vegetables okay and find someone to spend your life with_

 _From your mother_

 _Uzumaki Kushina_

 _PS: If you find the Fusion Sword just swipe some blood over the seal and you'll find the list of techniques that go along with it_

 _PSS:If you do find someone to spend your whole life with or two then give me lot's grandbabies_

 _Naruto was now sobbing as tears ran through his cheeks again looking at the letter "Don't worry Kaa-san i'm doing fine, and just as you said i didn't view Akane as the rest of the bigots and viewed her as my mother. And again don't worry, I found three girls who truly cared and loved me greatly and i equally returned it" still a sobbing mess but truly greatfull towards his parents "Though i'm still young to be a father"_

 _ **/Flashback no Jutsu: Kai/**_

All members of team 11 saw their new house and was happy? excited? of course their excited. Even Anko moved in as there were many unnocupied rooms, Hinata wanted to move in but still worried about his father and sister, after they talked it out Hiashi and Hanabi supported Hinata and Yuki in moving in with Naruto as long as they drop by at least three times a week. Now all of team 11 lived in the same house

They were now in the Hokage's office to get their first C-rank Mission "Hokage-sama i request a C-rank mission outside the walls preferably to get their first kill" She grimaced a bit seeing as this is going to be a mission to kill

"WHAT! They're just fresh out of the academy genin and it's only been two weeks since they graduated" argued Iruka

"Don't get you ass tight in a bun Umino, they have the skills to complete the mission, the only problem is that they lack experience"

"True but still"

"Shut it Umino. the moment they graduated the academy if you call it that, is the moment they're adults, you or we can't be there always protect them, they need to learn how to protect themselves"

"But"

"She's right Iruka-sensei, we can't always rely on others" said Naruto

"True" said Nikko

"Don't worry about us Iruka-sensei" said Hinata

"Yea scarface just relax" said Yuki

"Fine" was the only thing the scarred chunin said seeing as he was beat but got a tic mark on Yuki's remark

"Now that's aside let's give you your mission. Anko i have a mission to get rid of a bandit camp just near the border of wind country"

"We accept Hokage-sama. Okay my cute little Gaki's meet up tommorow at 8 A.M shar- oh wait we live together, just pack up some supplies that'll last for at least 6 days"

 _ **The Next Day**_

Morning came, the day they would set out for they're first kill, they were excited to go beyond Konoha but depressed on how to think of their first kill at first they would be okay but the thought of taking another life does not sit well with them, it was now 7 in morning, they came down to get breakfast "Anko Gaki's we got 1 hour to pack, we might be gone for a week so pack plenty, if you know how to make storage seal better make some and use them" and they did. They packed one and a half week worth of food and got to the main gate

"Were ready Anko-sensei" said all of team 11

"Alright then. Team 11 move out!"

They were running out of Konoha when Hinata asked a question "Ne Anko-sensei, we won't run in into any missing-nin won't we?"

"Don't jinx us Princess"

* * *

 _ **Well that was shorter than my last chapters but can't really find anymore ideas**_

 _ **Also again this is just a hobby so don't criticize me on how i write**_

 _ **BTW i'm going to stop for a few months since the place i'm going has no internet whatsoever**_

 _ **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW**_


	10. C-Rank Gone S

_**A/N):This is my first fanfic:This Story consist of Naruto, Hinata and Renamon and also giving naruto Cloud's Fusion sword or 1st Tsurugi for two reasons(1.I like huge swords or zanbatou 's Clouds sword who wouldn't like the sword)**_

 _ **I still need to think of how Hinata will get her summons since clearly Naruto will get his summons from Kyuubi**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or anyother elements from other shows**_

 _ **/Last Chapter/**_

 _Morning came, the day they would set out for they're first kill, they were excited to go beyond Konoha but depressed on how to think of their first kill at first they would be okay but the thought of taking another life does not sit well with them, it was now 7 in morning, they came down to get breakfast "Anko Gaki's we got 1 hour to pack, we might be gone for a week so pack plenty, if you know how to make storage seal better make some and use them" and they did. They packed one and a half week worth of food and got to the main gate_

 _"Were ready Anko-sensei" said all of team 11_

 _"Alright then. Team 11 move out!"_

 _They were running out of Konoha when Hinata asked a question "Ne Anko-sensei, we won't run in into any missing-nin won't we?"_

 _"Don't jinx us Princess"_

 _ **/Next Chapter/**_

Team 11 was hopping from tree to tree nearing the border to wind country. They stopped for the night to rest and continue in the morning

"Alright my cute little Gaki's. Lets stop for the night to rest. Hinata you and Nikko find something to eat, deer, rabit, fish whatever, while Naruto and Yuki set up camp and some traps around our campsite, i'll just scout the surrounding area" They all nodded as Anko scouted the road ahead leaving her team behind

"C'mon Nikko-chan let's go. See you later Naruto-kun" said Hinata giving him a peck to the lips, with Nikko doing the same

"C'mon Yuki let's set up the tents" Yuki nodded. Minutes passed that Naruto and Yuki finished setting up the tents. Naruto look at Yuki telling her that she should start the fire while he set traps. Yuki complied and Naruto proceeded to set traps ranging from pitfalls, kunai and senbon launchers and tripwires that activates exploding tags, Very deadly. After that he get's back to camp and saw that Anko, Hinata and Nikko weren't there yet. So he put down his swords and sealed them, why he prefers carrying them than just sealing them is to be always ready if they encountered any bandits or missing-nin, that and it'll be a hassle to unseal the swords one by one in the middle of battle and its also great for weight training seeing as how heavy it is

"Hey Yuki, are the others back yet?" Yuki shook her head meaning that they haven't got back yet

"No, not yet. Hope they bring back fish. So wanna do something while waiting?" she purred at him

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. Even with them being his girlfriends he's as dense as ever added that he never understands whenever a girl tries to flirt with or any sexual innuendos for that matter

 _ **Lime Start**_

"Oh i have something in mind alright. Just relax and i'll do the rest" with that Naruto was dragged into the tent by Yuki. Once inside she pushed him and landing on his butt, she jumped on his lap and immediately kissed Naruto on the lips along with her moaning indicating that she took pleasure in kissing the blonde, while doing that she discreetly unzipping his pants "Woah, Nikko wasn't kidding when she said that you were big"

"Wait Nikko-hime told how big i am" he moaned a little when Yuki started to move her hand up and down on his dick

"Yep"

"Heh, and aren't you bold Yuki-hime, especially when were on a mission"

"Hey it's not my fault if they left us giving me the opportunity, besides i can tease Hina-chan that we did this" Yuki pushed his upper body causing him to lay down with her now facing Naruto's cock completely hardened "I may not be able to use my pussy or ass, but i can still use my mouth" Yuki licked the sides of his cock repeatedly until she pit it in her mouth and was only able to go halfway, she parted with it to breath a little before saying something to Naruto "Naruto, be a dear and use your fingers on my pussy and ass, more on my ass okay" before putting it in her mouth again

"Huh, who knew you like to take it in the ass" getting a nod from Yuki who is still bobbing her head up and down on Naruto's cock. Naruto complied by sticking two fingers in her pussy while three in the ass. Yuki first gasp in pain but soon turned into pleasure. Sure she played with her ass but that was only one of her claws she hadn't experience any more than that. But she can't complain since the way Naruto's finger wiggle inside her pussy and ass make it so good

"Hime, i'm gonna cummmm" as he let loose his load inside her mouth with Yuki also squirting on his face meaning they both climaxed at the same time "T-That was good Yuki-hime. Who knew you were good with your mouth" said Naruto panting same with Yuki who is also panting

 _ **End of Lime**_

"You too with your fingers" before their tent open. Naruto and Yuki were looking at their teammates with shit eating grin on their faces

"Did you two enjoy yourselves" teased Anko while also feeling horny after their short session

"Uh how long have you three been their" asked Naruto

"Me and Nikko returned about 4 minutes ago while Anko-sensei arrived a minute before us when we heard moaning in the tent" answered an aroused Hinata

"Heh can't wait can you Yuki" teased Nikko

"Hey you got your turn and i got mine even if he wasn't inside me yet" getting a raised eyebrow from the three "What? you think Naruto's pleasure tool can fit inside me" getting 'O's from them

"Anyway. Naruto is your mom awake. If she is tell her to come out" asked Naruto with him getting pale

"Uhhh" _'Hey Kaa-san you awake?"_ he mentally asked Akane

 _ **"Yes why?" she asked innocently**_

 _'Did you saw everything'_ while praying she didn't

 _ **"Of course i did. Who knew you were good with your fingers"**_ she teased Naruto with him getting an atomic blush

 _'Mom from now on i'm cutting our sharing of our sense when i'm intimate with someone'_

 _ **"Oh phoey"**_ she pouted at being denied of a show

 _'Get over it Kaa-san. By the way did you hear what Anko-sensei said?"_ He asked getting a 'yes' before she summoned her outside the the tent after pulling up his pants of course

 **"So wat'cha need me for Anko-chan?"**

"Before we get to that. How's the security around the camp Naruto?"

"Enough to take out a squad of ANBU sensei, why?"

"Make at least 12 shadow clones and place them around are camp and make sure they last for the entire night, cuz this time i want a beauty sleep outside for once" she complained the last part

"That doesn't explain why you asked me to summon kaa-san?"

"Oh that's easy to explain. Were going to sleep together naked" she happily said while Akane was sputtering nonsense with the rest were gaping like fishes "And from now on you sleep with me weather were at a mission or at home and have some fun while were at it"

" **Anko not in front of the kit's** "

"Oh don't be a prude Akane-chan. what's the difference, i already saw them doing it, they saw us doing it kinda, so what's the problem?"

 **"The problem is i don't want to have sex with you when the kits are in hearing range or seeing us doing it"** Said a tomato faced vixen while the others were just gaping at Anko for her boldness

"Meh lets just eat and go to sleep or fuck before we sleep" she smirked making Akane Blush. True they first skinned a deer that Hinata and Nikko catched and roasted it on the bondfire before eating. True to Anko's word she dragged Akane to their tent and proceeded to strip every clothing she had and also stripped Akane of her clothing. Naruto also made 12 Shadow clones and had them spread out around their camp site

"You guys don't think that Anko might add a rule that there's no wearing clothes at the house? do you?" asked Nikko

"I wouldn't put it past her" replied Hinata with a deadpan voice

"Well i don't mind if i see little Naruto every morning" exclaimed a grinning Cat digimon while the other two girls were drooling at seeing that every morning to make it their day

"Don't i have a say in this" he whined

"No" they all said against him

"Unless Anko doesn't suggest it" said Yuki still grinning

"I don't mind at all" suggested Nikko

"Same" said Hinata

"You girls are becoming perverts" said a depressed Naruto

"We know, but were your perverts" they all said in unison. A small smile graced on his face at their statement

"You girls hang around Anko-sensei too much" When they heard a shout of 'HEY' in their sensei's tent "Shut it sensei, to prove it your already moaning from humping Kaa-san" he retorted

" **Kit please don't listen... I told you we should've put silencing seals"** she scolded Anko

"N-No use p-puting them now" said a panting Anko

"Let's just go inside girls, i'm putting sound blocking seals on our tent"

"Sure" they replied

"But were only going in if...we sleep naked" suggested Yuki getting nods of agreement from the other two

"Fine" groaned Naruto getting them to squeel in delight. once they're inside both Naruto and Hinata stripped while Nikko and Yuki just revealed their womanly parts "Goodnights Hime's

"Goodnight Naruto-kun/Naru-kun" they all said with Nikko and Hinata took moved each of his arms while Yuki slept on his chest. Getting sleepy as their consciousness slip away

 _ **Next Day**_

After they woke up they cleaned up their camp site and the traps laid, no sense of wasting any supplies for nothing, Akane came back to Naruto's Mindscape but come's out everynight, she won't help them in any missions so they can grow on their own. They did this routine for 2 more days until they arrive at their destination. They saw about 30 bandits and 8 missing-nin's ranging from C-A ranks. And if Anko's seeing things right 2 of them are Chunins 2 are Jounins and the rest were genins, planned on how to deal with them effectively without any major injuries. They again double check their supplies, Naruto had all of his swords out along with Hinata's gauntlets, even Nikko and Yuki also have Kunai and Shuriken pouches whenever they need them since they can't always rely on their abilities and jutsu's especially with high-rank missing-nin in the area

"Okay we have A-rank missing-nin, Minaka Head-Hunter former mist Hunter-nin, proficient in water jutsu's and kenjutsu"

"A-rank missing-nin Iron Rock Genbu former Jounin of Iwa, Watch out for his Doton's especially trapping his type jutsu's. Oh and he wields and Axe so watch out for that" making her team roll their eye's at almost forgetting that small info

"The chunin's and genin's are nothing note worthy other than for extra money" she said getting a huge grin again this time they sighed at their sensei's antics "Okay lets head back for a while and prepare a strategy since i didn't know we'll have to face 2 jounin's" They head back and made a small camp, no tents just a small fire enough for them to cook their meals and keep them warm until atleast 10 or midnight to attack

A few hour's later at night Akane put up a mental link to talk about in mastering her Chakra. She maybe helping Naruto but her chakra was corrosive and her chakra was orignaly made up of hatred and anger because of what happened to her in the past with humans. She may even recommend to go to Kuma to train in her Biju chakra in the near future to gain a version of chakra cloak that was less harmful to the user to those around them

 _ **/Flashback no Jutsu/**_

 _On one of the teams day off, Naruto has gone to the forest of death to train with her mothers Chakra with her guidance of course. Akane was out of the seal to stop her kit in going on a rampage if his body couldn't handle her chakra_

 _"_ _ **Okay Naruto, try using my chakra and try to bring out my tails one by one. But first show me the initial stage"**_ _getting a nod of confirmation from Naruto. He slowly tapped in her mother's chakra. First his eye's became red to crimson, his whisker marks turned darker, his nails on his arms and foot "_ _ **Good now try to tap in more of my chakra for a one tail and so on and so forth"**_ _she instructed. He nodded and tapped in her chakra easily bringing out 1 tail, he again brought out more and became two tail, but his mind was slightly hazzy for a moment but shook it off and it didn't go unnoticed by Akane who was getting worried, He again brought up her power and has gone into the three tail state which his mind becoming hazzier and feeling angry all of a sudden "_ _ **We should stop at this Naruto, any more you could go on a rampage"**_ _he nodded as her biju chakra receeded_

 _"Ne Kaa-san, when i entered three tails i feel angry all of a sudden?"_

 _"_ _ **Kit because of my chakra it enhanced a certain emotion of yours"**_

 _"Was it Anger" getting a nod from her "What should i do then"_

 _"_ _ **For now you should only go into the three tailed state and train it in for now until you can no longer feel angry in that state. Until then no more beyond three tails"**_

 _ **"**_ _Okay"_

 _"_ _ **We should visit Kumo in the future"**_

 _"Why?"_

 _"_ _ **Because my brother Gyuki and his jinchuriiki was able to use all of his chakra, so we should visit there sometime to train in yours"**_ _she explained_

 _"Sure i've always wondered what Kumo looked like" Akane giggled at his curious mind_

 _ **/Flashback no Jutsu:Kai/**_

"Okay Me and Naruto will take on the jounin's while Hinata take care of the chunin's. Nikko you find out where the bandits are, the more they are the better and take them all out immediately and if you can take care of the genin's, Yuki go along with Nikko, use your doton to trap them for Nikko to take care of. Naruto use your shadow clones to surround the the camp, have them eliminate any stragglers. Nikko's attack will be the signal, Understand! Good, Let's go"

They found each of their target, the jounin's were together while the chunin's are in the opposite sides of the camp making them unable to help each other while the genin's are scattered throughout the camp

At Nikko and Yuki's location the both of them found a bulk of their forces drinking away along with two of the genin's "Hmm 24 bandits and 2 genin's, Diamond storm will do the job. Yuki if you please" Yuki got the message even with three paws each hand, both Yuki and Nikko modified their handsigns with the help of Akane, she barricaded with walls of earth while Nikko jumped into the air before she summoned shards of diamond's unleashing them on the camp. out 30 bandits and two genins only 6 bandits left and 2 genin left

"Well that was easy"

"Yeah" with a solemn look

"What's wrong Nikko, you don't look well"

"I-It's just that. Killing isn't as easy as it looks" Yuki understands Nikko's plight

"I know, it's the same for me , Hinata and Naruto might be feeling the same"

"Let's just finish this mission and go home" but got kissed first on the cheeks

"For encouragement" said a smilling Yuki

"Thank's" as they jumped from tree to tree elimination the bandit's and genin's they find "Let's go assist the others" Yuki nodded

They saw Hinata fighting the two chunin's, one which was heavily injured with his right arm limping making it useless while the other one has numerous cuts on his body "You bitch i'll make you pay for that" before the one with the limping arm charged at Hinata with a kunai in his working arm, as the Kunai was already a few inches from her chest she grabbed his arm and elbowed his neck with lightning chakra paralyzing the rest of his body via nerves making him go limp on the floor. She then an enemy presence behind her, She flicked her wrist making the blade's on her gauntlet's pop out and drove both of them through his chest, effectively killing him. After she was finished she was feeling a little green from killing him. But she steeled her resolve and making her way from the remaining enemy and placed a jyuken to the heart killing him, she again was green but held it in. She again felt a presence but recognized it "Nikko-chan, Yuki-chan, your both alright" she said

"We're fine Hinata-chan, what about you? you feeling okay?" asked Nikko

"I'm fine, just a bit tired"

"It's okay Hinata, both me and Nikko are here" as Yuki went for a hug, Hinata thanking them and sealed the bodies of the chunin's genins. Hinata again thanked them for the support but heard a huge explosion from the distance "Let's go" they nodded and ran towards the explosion

 _ **With Naruto**_

Both Naruto and the missing-nin from the mist were in a deadlock with two of Naruto's swords against his "Heh you good kid. What about working with me instead of the leaf" offered Minaka they parted their swords and jumped away from each other

Naruto combined his two swords and added another one making it slightly bigger than a second ago and again readied his stance to fight "No thanks pal, i have too much to lose if i left, besides i'm in a relationship"

 **"Don't get overconfident Naruto, even if your strong we don't know what he's capable of"** warned Akane

 _"Yes Kaa-san"_

"Too bad, you would've make a great ally with your skills in the sword, hell you could've been one of the 7 swordsman of the mist with that kind of sword" as he made a dash swinging his katana overhead with Naruto blocking it with his huge sword with the flat part of the blade with his other hand on it. Naruto saw Minaka let go of his left arm from his sword and reached out from the blade on his back and swung for his mid-section, Minaka thought the he got him but heard a 'CLANG' from his other sword and saw another blade from the blondes hand "You know your getting annoying with those swords of yours"

"So i've been told" as he again added the sword on the tsurugi again making in bigger and closer to a zanbato and unsheated another one to add as for the last sword he wielded it to use dual wielding and settled in a stance. The missing nin snickered at the unbalance sword style since it was unheard of to use a zanbato in one hand and a normal sword in the other

"Hahahaha, what kind of style is that boy. A zanbato in one hand and normal sword in the other. I don't know whether your just strong or plain stupid" said Minaka in a mocking tone. Naruto just disappeared from his view before he notice a sense of dread just behind him, he quickly rolled forward before a massive sword was just imbedded in the place he was earlier just as he recovered his stance another sword was just inches from his mid-section before he blocked it with extreme difficulty _'Dammit his swing is heavy and it's not even the zanbato'_ before he jumped to avoid being bisected from the other sword swinging from the opposite direction _. 'Shit, not only he strong but also good with those swords'_ he landed a couple of feet away from Naruto before asking a question "Boy who taught you how to wield those swords?" he asked panting

"No one, i learned them by myself"

"Bullshit"

"No really. My sword style has no particular style. i'm just winging it?" which got the attention of the enemy nin

 _'I know i've heard of a person doing the same in the third war. But where?'_

"If you won't come to me, i'll come to you" as he added the last sword to the combined one. He jumped in the air pumping up chakra then Naruto spun forward until his sword slammed into the ground where the enemy nin stood. Minaka thought he got away from the monstrous attack that was building up in the sword but thought wrong the moment Naruto's sword slammed to the groud creating a crater three concetrated blade waves was shot out and hit Minaka's shoulder causing it to bleed

Minaka grunted at the pain wondering what happened. He was about to retaliate but the pain from the wound was too much _'Dammit the wound is much deeper than i though. What the hell was that attack?'_ "What did you do?" he groaned from pain

"Like i'll tell you" Truth to be told he was only aiming to only shot out one blade like wave at the enemy but it seems that when he though the enemy would evade that one shot so he unconciously imagine shooting out three types of wave at the enemy if he or she evade the middle one _'Hmm it seems some of the technique's that mom gave me are limited to imagination much like jutsu's. Heh this is gonna be fun'_

 _ **Earlier With Anko**_

The two was locked in a battle of ninjutsu. Anko was in a disadvantaged because of her opponets axe. His jutsu were in tandem with his axe and almost all of his technique requires his weapon to actived them. She though that the axe was the activation of his doton traps

She was pressed hard against her opponent since he won't let her rest from his constant attacking supplied with his traps that lets him rest a bit before continueing. It was a bad match up. She only knows Fire and a few water jutsu's while his opponent uses earth added with his huge stamina. it was really bad, even with **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands** did nothing as he just cleaved the snakes in half

"Is this all the Snake Mistress of Konoha can do. Snakes and fire jutsu's. Your making this too easy"

' _Shit i need to get his past his defence if even a little to apply this poison'_ The poison she has is a strong paralisy's poison to capture targets but since Genbu seems to have immunity to weak poison _'i need to set this into his blood stream'_. Even a little can cause this battle to go in her favor. but she need a distraction

She ran into the forest to take advantage of her stealth and his rushing forward attitude to place well traps for him. But she need to think this through thoroughly to make this work, since his opponent specialized with traps

 _ **Back with Naruto**_

They've been going at it for half an hour. Naruto has two gashes from his chest with small cuts in his arms while Minaka has a huge cut on his legs. his left arm was almost shredded full of small cuts with a huge cut from his back and waist. he was able to heal both the cut's from his waist and leg but not fully, only to the point it was still functionable _'Damn he's too good in kenjutsu. Maybe he can also separate those swords like he combines them to suit his combat style'_ "Well if i can't beat you in kenjutsu. What about ninjutsu **Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet** " as a huge water dragon formed behind him and rushed at Naruto

"Heh not bad. What about this **Katon: Dragon Flame Bomb** " The flames that he spitted out of his mouth became three genuine dragons that only a few were able to make and rushed at the water dragon. Two of three dragons hit the water one and evaporated it while the last remaining dragon rushed at Minaka

Minaka seeing this became wide eyed and performing another water jutsu. He spat out a stream of water trying to stop the flaming dragon of death that was going at him _'Damn even in jutsu he's good'_ there was steam all over the battlefield making it harder to see ' _Where is he?'_ he looked around trying to find the annoying blond as the steam dissipating he saw something the terrified him to no end. What he saw was not one, not two but three water dragon's behind the blond "W-What the hell are you" he screamed completely terrified of him

"I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto son of the Yellow flash and the red death, genin of Konohagure no sato -ttebayo" as he launched the three dragons completely washing the missing-nin away, the impact from a single dragon was painful at best, but three was pushing it, combined with the three he impacted with. He knew he was going to die. _'I though i got rid of that annoying tic'_

When the jutsu ended all tree's from the clearing was uprooted. Minaka was barely alive, 6 ribs shattered, one arm was mangle, two of his feet are dislocated and a punctured lung because of the tree. He was coughing out blood. Naruto arrived at his location about to deliver the last blow when Minaka spoke "Heh know i remember where i've *cough* heard about that style" he said breathing heavily

"Really?"

"Yeah just before the *cough* third war, there was a man blond spiky hair like you *cough*" Naruto was interested at that "and wearing all black. Stories says he *cough* has a sword that combines with other swords. I thought it was bullshit *cough* but when i saw yours it seems the stories were true. He decimated the battlefield with *cough* neverbefore seen swordstyle and *cough* strange jutsu's. Heh if he was still alive today he might have given your yondaime a run for his money hehehe"

"That true. My mom was the first to inherit his sword before i inherited it from him" this got the bleeing nin's attention

"Heh this is one hell of a coincidence. I saw red death wielded the same thing but she didn't use other swords, she only*cough* wielded one"

"That's because all-in-all this sword weight's a ton and a half" this got Minaka wide eye's

"Heh *cough* no wonder the blows are so heavy.*cough* *cough* Atleast i fought someone strong and died fighting. *cough* Good thing too i don't have anyone to die at old age" as he whispered the rest before breathing his last breath with all colors from his eyes faded. His body fell and is now a corpse

"Rest in peace" Naruto sealed the body and stared at the sky like he was seeking for answers as to why they have to kill. He then took out a scroll and sealed the body

 **"Kit are you okay?"** Akane was worried that Naruto might be traumatized by the events

 _"Yeah just a bit roughed up but i'm fine"_

 **"Don't push yourself too hard okay"**

 _"Okay Kaa-san. But this mission is not done yet, We need to assist Anko-sensei"_ Akane nodded but advised to wait for the others since he's injured

The girls found Naruto injured and bleeding from his chest and back. Hinata immediately applied a healing jutsu to his back it will take minute's to finish healing him with the deep wounds he got. She healed Naruto but not completely even with the help of Akane as he had deep cuts from his torso and back almost injuring his spinal cord. Good thing his skin is thick

"We need to find Anko-sensei" he suggested

"You need to rest first Naruto-kun. Even if I healed you it's still only temporary, the wounds are too deep for me to heal right now " as Hinata took out bandages and told him to strip his top clothing so that she can wrap the bandages. Hinata was done doing the emergency healing but Naruto was still adamant in helping their sensei. Seeing as they can't win against Naruto's stubborness complied to his request and running through the direction of their sensei

 _ **Back with Anko**_

"I should've taken Minaka instead of Genbu. i'm at total disadvantage here" she whispered to herself before dodging an overhead strike from Genbu. The poison was completely useless, she didn't know that Genbu has many types of antidote's for any kind of poison _'Who knew he was this prepared'_. She sent snakes from her sleeves at him trying to wrap his hands or him entirely, that didn't work as he subsituted with a log. She heard the wind being cut above she too substituted with a log to avoid being cut in half by his axe _'Dammit this is beyond A-rank. He's a solid S-rank for Kami's sake'_

"Run little snake. No matter where you run i'll always find you" as he again tapped the butt end of his axe to the ground which was now noticed by a curious Jounin sensei which was hiding in a bush just 10 meters away from him

 _'Strange whenever i escape he always taps the ground with his axe'_ before the ground started to glow. She quickly jumped to avoid it but was a few seconds too late as a explosion took place on the ground she was just in that burned her foot giving her second degree burns "Shit" she tried to make the bleeding on her foot stop but can only do much with so little so knowledge in Iryo Ninjutsu

Genbu heard the explosion and headed there. He saw Anko and used a jutsu that brought up three walls surrounding Anko with the only limited options of escaping one of them is to walk up the walls which is impossible at the moment with her injured foot the other way was being blocked by Genbu with a smug look on his face

"Well well, why don't you just give up with that busted leg of yours, you can't escape, just let me kill you and be done with it" he offered

"Go suck a dick, dickwad" she sneered

"Should've taken the offer. It's faster that way" he sneered back, as he lifted his axe with both of his arms and swung his axe toward the snake mistress, waiting for her, the left side of the wall broke down and dust covered the area and a loud clang was heard

She coughed from the dust and was waiting for it to dissipate. She saw her student Naruto Uzumaki facing her with a smile on his face. She then saw his massive sword blocking the equally massive axe on his back. She then noticed a bleeding back. Seeing this she might have got it from his fight earlier "NARUTO!"

"He-yah Anko-sensei. Looks like your in trouble" before he force his body to lean sideways along with his sword so the the axe landed on the ground and he rotated along with his sword and delivered a sweeping strike on the bahemoth of an enemy which he blocked and skidded back from the force of the blow. Looking at his back and said something to Anko that made her blush a bit "Beside's can't have Kaa-san's mate and future mother get killed can we" he joked. He was glared by Anko at that smirk on his face before she gave her own smirk and opinion on his entrance

"Heh. Quite the dramatic entrance, eh Gaki"

"I aim to please" before he fell to one knee from his injuries. The rest of the team came afterwards with Hinata trying to heal them as best as he can

 _ **"Your as stubborn as your mother. You should be more careful"**_ Akane scolding naruto for his reckless behavior

 _"I don't have a choice Kaa-san, either that or getting Anko-sensei killed"_ She sighed as he knew he was right and couldn't argue with him any longer

"Nikko, Yuki Please distract him for a bit while i heal Naruto and Anko-sensei" said Hinata in a very serious tone in which was rare even for those who knew her. Nikko and Yuki nodded "Dammit Naruto you shouldn't push yourself like that. At least use a jutsu rather than your body to block that attack" she scolded

"Can't. Most of my jutsu's are highly destructive, the only defensive jutsu i have is water wall, and it's pretty much useless against his doton and that axe of his"

"Point taken, now hold still so i can heal you faster"

"Man that guy tougher than Minaka, even if i blocked that attack of his it still opened my wound"

"Hey Anko-sensei. You alright with that leg of yours?" asked Yuki

"Yeah i'm fine. Naruto on the other hand are in a worser shape than i am, you should worry about yourself sometime's" said Anko

"I can't if my precious people are in danger" he told her with a grin on his face. As they heard an explosion, their head turned towards the fight between Anko and their two digimon's with Nikko summoning a hail of crystal or diamonds while Yuki threw a stone javelin and was covered in faint glow of yellow. The light release could be as well as good as plasma since that release is just a condense form of lightning combined with the yin and yang release making it a kekkai tota. Having earth with that king of release was already a miracle for Yuki **(A/N: Sorry for not mentioning it in earlier chapters. As for the shoton it's easy to explain that since it just uses the minerals from surrounding areas)**

Genbu dodged the javelin when it tore through his rock wall and managed to deflect some of the hail while the rest was cutting his skin. No matter how small of a scratch it was, multiple small wounds that may end up killing him added with the bloodloss "Shit! What the hell are those. I know those aren't summons" he whispered to himself before he heard a whisper himself just behind him

"Oh were better than summon. Were Digimons" before said voice punch him in the face from a cat like creature doubled with a knee to the chest from a fox one

 _'Damn, they hit harder than they look'_ he skidded back nose bleeding before he avoided a combination of both rock and crystal spikes protruding from the ground _'Shit one can use Shoton'_ he then threw a massive boulder at them filled with explosive tags then he quickly covered himself in stone armor. Nikko and Yuki barely avoided the explosion and a good portion of their arms and legs were burned from the explosion before the two creatures before him jumped into the forest. Seeing this he tapped the butt end of his axe on the ground. From others point of view nothing happened but for him it sends a wave of small chakra about 40 feet in diameter to pinpoint the location of his targets whenever they touch the ground or an extension of the ground like tree's and stuff, kinda like a sonar _'Shit i can't find them, they must be out of range'_

Both Yuki and Nikko while running looked at each other before they nodded. They needed to regroup with the others while they healed

Hinata out of Genbu's sonar looked at him with the Byakugan flaring thinking why he was frowning and can't seem to find them before she said out her thought's "Weird. Sensei you said that he always finds you whenever you hide. But from what i'm seeing he can't seem to find us?" with Nikko and Yuki arriving with the concern of each human members of the team with Hinato now healing them with Naruto and Anko partially healed enough to fight

"Hmm" She remembered something from earlier that he saw Genbu tapping the butt end of his axe on the ground after that he always found her "Wait a minute! I know why he always finds me" getting the attention of team 11 "Whenever he taps that axe of his, he's like sending out small waves of chakra that might act as a sonar"

"It's a possibility. but it's the best we've got" said Naruto as something glowed in Naruto and Hinata's pockets. When they reached for it. It was the digivice that they were given with a deck of ten cards each?

"Cards?" said both of the confused tamers

"Those are! Those aren't just normal cards Naruto, Hinata. Those are Digital cards, they used to temporarily modify our strenght's and some part of our body or adds an additional thing's to our body. For example, they can increase our speed, power or simply add things like wings depends on the cards description" explained Nikko with Yuki nodding. The rest were simply amazed even Akane at the implications of these cards. They could alter the battle to their favor depending on how their used

"Wow" was the only thing they can say

"Yeah also. they can also let us digivolve into more powerful forms" said Yuki

"Good with those we can finally finish this mission and go home" said Anko with all of them agreeing

"Agreed" said all of them

"Nikko hows your speed doing?" asked Naruto

"I can still maintain my top speed but by power from my blows was weakened since my arms took on most of the blast" he nodded

"What about you Yuki?"

"Can't do much, i can only provide long-range support. The burns still stings" he again nodded

"Okay gaki's, Hinata and Naruto you take him on directly since you two are more frontliners from your fighting styles. Me and Yuki will provide jutsu's from a distance while Nikko strike any vital areas given the opportunity" they nodded "Nikko if given the chance strike his tendons to atleast slow him down to finish him, with your speed i know you can" she nod's "I should wring the necks on who issued this mission once were done. They didn't even mention nukenin's"

"Okay let's go then" they moved towards their target. Once they spotted him Anko and Yuki immediately made some handsigns while he still didn't notice him. Anko spat out a huge fireball while Yuki herself made a rock dragon that was aimed at Genbu

Genbu reacted in time and formed a multi-layered mud wall to protect him from the two jutsu's that was aimed at him but felt a stinging pain behind his left knee's as he dropped to his other knee trying to process what happened _'Shit what the fuck happ-, that fox bitch, to think it was that fast"_ as he immediately jumped backwards to avoid a blast of lightning that was coming the fingertips of the pale eyed girl as he suddenly raised his axe to his left side to block an incoming strike from the boy. When he blocked the blow it made a 5 feet crater where he stands, he grunted from the heavy blow he recieved. He immediately kicked the boy to the chest to the chest and ran to the forest to atleast gain a little of his breath from the constant bombardment from his enemies. Sadly the Hyuuga and the fox of the team didn't gave him that chance. He saw the fox move at amazing speeds added that he might thought of being teleportation when he saw the fox dissappeared in front of him and reappear away from him.

Nikko with her speed moved to targets his limps and joints and also a few wounds that would slow down the giant. Seeing as she can't muster enough strenght to deal heavy blows she was the only one with enough speed to actually hit him without getting injured. Besides if she used a jutsu she might accidentally hit Hinata or Naruto since most of her jutsu are all wide range area's and trappi- _'Wait that's it, i can't believe i forgot my trapping jutsu'_ " **Shoton: Crystal Entrapment** " she directed the jutsu to trap Genbu in a shell of crystal but alas she didn't practice with this jutsu much as it only covered half of his feet

"Dammit what is this" Genbu shouted in frustration, he hit the crystal with his axe but it only cracked a little. Seeing this Anko ordered her team to hit him with their strongest jutsu's

"Quick use you strongest jutsu's while his trapped" shouted/ordered Anko. Genbu heard this and started hitting the cystals that trapped him as hard as he can

Yuki slammed the ground making four jaw like pillars shot up surrounding him in four directions "Quick i'll putting this jutsu on stand-by until you finish your own jutsu's" They nodded. They each position themselves on the opening from Yuki's jutsu with Anko made handseals with the others following

" **Suiton: Water Dragon** " Hinata launched her water dragon at the still trapped nukenin. The force of the water dragon she launched made genbu spat out blood since he was still in place because of the crystal that trapped him the impact doubled and almost broke his legs

" **Katon: Dragon Flame Bomb** " Anko sent a stream of fire to Genbu that engulfed the area surrounding him. but she saw that Genbu was covered in a dome of rocks. She turned her eye to Naruto giving him a slight nod while she still spitting waves of flames

"Got it **Futon: Pressure Damage** " he compressed the air in his lungs before he spat it out creating a ball of pressurized air. Once it slammed on the dome of rocks it immediately expanded creating a huge dome wind pressing it on the protection of Genbu while rotating as Naruto's jutsu was slowly chipping the dome while it was also empowering Anko's flames making it hot white burning everything in the area

Nikko seeing as Naruto and Anko's jutsu was slowly chipping the dome slowly she used a penetrating jutsu to get the job done " **Shoton: Crystal Sword Barrage** " as she was gathering the minerals in the air as sword made out of crystals was appearing and was surrounding the dome of wind and fire and she started raining it down on Genbu own dome and penetrated it

As the three jutsu's ended Yuki finialy shouted out her own jutsu " **Doton: Devouring Earth** " as the four pillars came crashing down on Genbu devouring him entirely

"Finally he's dead" said a relieved Anko

"Yeah, he's definately a solid S, whoever said he was a A rank nukenin is either an idiot or Genbu was just that strong" said Naruto

"Too bad we won't get his bounty"

"I know. But i don't know about you all i'm just glad he's dead" Said Nikko. They were about to leave but they heard rumbling sounds from where Genbu was "OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" as Genbu shot up from the ground in a bloody mess holding he's axe

"No way he survived all that" said a worried Hinata

"I don't have any chakra left dammit" said a panting Anko

"Same" said Naruto

"Y-You guys are good! hehehe. I'm glad i got to fight you guys *cough* before i die" he walked forward dragging axe and stands just right across them and they got into their fighting stance "*cough* Hehehe, s-stand down. I don't have any more s-s-strenght to fight" they relaxed themselves when he said that because they too know that he barely has any strenght left to fight "Before i die *cough* *cough* Can i ask what your names are?"

Team 11 looked at each other before they nodded at the dying man's wish "You already know but for formalities sake, names Mitarashi Anko, Jounin"

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, genin and heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, age 13" The rest of the team looked at him on why he said his age. He just shrugged the gaze he was getting before the rest except Anko also decided to tell him their age

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Nikko, partner digimon of Naruto, age 6"

"Hyuuga Hinata, genin and heiress of the Hyuuga clan, age 13"

"Hyuuga Yuki, partner digimon of Hinata, age 6"

Genbu blinked three times before he gave a raspy laugh "HAHAHAHA, *cough**cough* I can't believe i w-was beat by a fresh bash of genin. But who knew the Yondaime Hokage had a child"

"You knew my dad?" asked Naruto

"Yeah i knew him"

"Do you hate him?"

"At one point yes. But we were fighting a war, *cough* we can't really blame him for all the kills he made, *cough**cough* even if he did kill my brother. *cough* But that's what exaclty war is, all we can blame is ourselves" he caughed up a mouthful of blood before his eyes were slowly fading "Snake Mistress you got a good team" before he fell forward dead now signs of life lingered his body

"Neh Anko sensei. Can't we just take his axe for the bounty?" asked Naruto

"Yeah why?"

"Cause i want to bury his body. even if he's from Iwa he didn't resent my father for killing his brother like the others"

"Sure kid"

Naruto moved over to the dead body of Genbu and sealed his axe with him carrying his dead body. They found a suitable resting place for Genbu in a form of a cave and dug his grave right in the middle of the entrance

"Let's go make camp for tonight to rest and head out tommorow. Kami know's we it" said Anko. They nodded as they need to fix their injuries before heading to Konoha so they made camp, they didn't even bother making traps as they were too tired to set them so Naruto just made patrols for tonight and headed to sleep

 _ **Also again this is just a hobby so don't criticize me on how i write**_

 _ **BTW i'm going to stop for a few months since the place i'm going has no internet whatsoever**_

 _ **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**(A/N: The reason my updates are monthly cuz i barely have enough time to write stories since i'm on the night shift and my jobs takes priority, i don't know i even made these stories since this was suppose to be just a hobby)**_

 _ **BTW i won't name every chapter anymore, i'm running out of ideas**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or anyother elements from other shows**_

 _ **/Last Chapter/**_

 _"Neh Anko sensei. Can't we just take his axe for the bounty?" asked Naruto_

 _"Yeah why?"_

 _"Cause i want to bury his body. even if he's from Iwa he didn't resent my father for killing his brother like the others"_

 _"Sure kid"_

 _Naruto moved over to the dead body of Genbu and sealed his axe with him carrying his dead body. They found a suitable resting place for Genbu in a form of a cave and dug his grave right in the middle of the entrance_

 _"Let's go make camp for tonight to rest and head out tommorow. Kami know's we it" said Anko. They nodded as they need to fix their injuries before heading to Konoha so they made camp, they didn't even bother making traps as they were too tired to set them so Naruto just made patrols for tonight and headed to sleep_

 _ **/Next Chapter/**_

It took 3 days to travel back to Konoha because of their injuries except Hinata since she did more of a support role in their fight against Genbu

 _ **Konoha Tower**_

"You mean to tell me that the simple C-rank mission i gave turned into an S-rank?" said an irritated Hokage

"Hai, we didn't know that there would be nukenins in the camp. Even though were outnumbered we still decided to go with the mission" said Anko

"And why did you endanger your students"

"Jiji, me and the others would have fought S-ranks in the future, and we want to know how to deal with them even if it was dangerous. And now we have a taste of what an S-rank ninja can do, we'll be more careful in the future

"Fine. Next time call for back-up i don't want you five dying because you want to prove yourselves. Understand"

"Hai Hokage-sama/Jiji-sama" said team 11

"You five have 1 week of down time. Now get out of my office" with that they walked out of the door of the office leaving Hiruzen with the office for himself. He looked around and sense that no one is here except for his ANBU. He then took out a familiar orange book and started giggling like a pervert much to the ire of the female ANBU that is guarding him

 _ **At the Namikaze Mansion**_

"Home sweet home" said Anko as she took of to the kitchen to find some of her Dango, good thing it has a preservation so the contents wouldn't spoil

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi** " said Naruto as he slammed his palm on the floor summoning her mother Kyuubi

" **Ah good to be out again** " she summoned a scroll on her palm " **Naruto here is the summoning contract for the demon foxes** "

"Awesome, what about Hina-hime?"

" **I'll cash in some favor to the tiger clan to make her sign it** "

"Thank you Okaa-sama" said Hinata

" **It's nothing dear** "

"What about me and Nikko" said Yuki

" **Well the summons will just say that your summons yourselves so i think it wouldn't work** " getting dejected look from the two digimons

"Don't be sad you two, at least we now have those digi-cards to make you two stronger" said Hinata as that brought up the mood. With that said Anko zipped back in the living room

"Okay new rule no clothes in the house" as she slumped back into the Sofa snooring lightly getting sweatdrops from the five

"Well, she did go for it" said Naruto until he sweatdropped more as Hinata including his mother was stripping down to the last article of clothing they have while Nikko and Yuki brought out their womanly parts "Are you girls serious even you Kaa-chan"

"What we already seen each other naked so why not" said Nikko

"What about when someone visits us?"

"Then we'll put on some clothes. Not like we would show our goods to other people" said Hinata

"What about you Kaa-san?"

" **Well Anko-chan will just make me strip anyway** "

"That is true"

 **"I'll talk with Byakko in the morning so Hinata can sign the tiger contract** " getting a nod from Hinata

"I'll get some takeout from Ichiraku's and Yakiniku BBQ" offered Naruto

" **Oh and get some more Dangos, i think Anko ate them all** " said Akane

"Will do" Naruto walked out of the house leaving the naked women behind "My life is becoming stranger and stranger"

 _ **In Konoha Streets**_

We now see our favorite blonde hero walking towards his favorite food stand where the gods have blessed their taste buds in "Ah Ichiraku's home of the food of the gods. What will i ever do without you" he goes in the establishment and saw two of his favorite people and considered them family even without blood to prove it

"Welcome to Ichiraku's how may I- Oh Naruto-kun your back" his sister figure pulled in the blonde in a tight Hug "When did you get back?"

"Just a few hours ago Ayame-nee, Were pretty beat, can i order 10 take out of Miso and 5 beef Ramen"

"Tou-san, order of 10 Miso and 5 Beef for Naruto-kun" shouted Ayame at the back where Teuchi was making ramen

"Got it" after 30 minutes of waiting 15 ramen bowls were wrapped up nice and hot. Naruto took out some scrolls and sealed the food in it

"Bye Ayame-nee, Teuchi-Oji, still need to get some Dango and Yakiniku and some Cinnamon buns for the rest"

"Bye Naruto-kun rest up okay"

"Hai" With that Naruto left the establishment and walked towards the store where they sold Hinata's buns and Anko's Dango. Which he bought 3 dozen each since he knows how obsessive Hinata and Anko with their favorite snacks much like him

He was now infront of Choji's family restaurant and got it. Inside it was busy and saw team 9 and 8 eating on the same Table. said teams saw this and beckoned to him to sit down with them

"Hey guys how are you doing" he asked the teams

"You know same old, when did your team got back" asked Asuma

"Just a few hours ago" Naruto answered

"Where's your team?" asked Shino

"They're at home resting, we had a big misunderstanding with the clients request"

"What kind of misunderstanding?" curiusly asked Kurenai making the others curious as well

"Our C-rank turned into an S one" making all of them shout

"WHAT!" making the customer's looked at them as they bombarded him with question's until a waiter popped in and took orders from Naruto

"Oh 25 grilled pork barbecue, 10 smoked ribs, 5 Yuki Special, and 30 spicy grilled chicken, 3 grilled fish, oh and 4 pounds of rice" the waiter nodded and gone to the kitchen a bit dumbfounded on how many he just ordered

"That's a lot" said Ino "Now tell us about this mission of yours"

"Well rather than a C-rank it turned into an S-rank with 8 nukenins the two of them being A-rank nukenin Minaka the headhunter and A-rank iron Rock Genbu and it turns out that Genbu didn't just sit still"

"Why's that?" asked Asuma

"Turned out he still trained until he was S-rank in strength. It took all of us just to take him down. He didn't even fell over dead with our strongest jutsu's, he only fell because of just sheer will kept him standing"

"Anko should've just used her poison then" said a concerned sensei of team 8

"Sensei did only to find Genbu was immune to minor poison's and has a bunch of antidotes for stronger one's. We didn't even know that he use a jutsu to conjunction with his axe to make a sonar. It's the reason he always finds sensei when she rest"

"Okay i understand the immune part. But to find that long against you guys are insane. One should have enormous chakra to find you 5 for that long" said Shikamaru

"It means we underestimated him added with the injury when i faced Minaka before Genbu"

"Didn't you guys have a medic. I think Hinata was one" said Shino

"We did but were short time, any longer Anko-sensei might've kicked the bucket so i don't want to risk that possibility"

"So not only your team completed an S-rank but also defeated Minaka solo and Genbu as a team, did i get that correctly?"

"To the T. Hmm still have an hour before my orders arrive, lets chat for a while, me and my team are off duty for one week anyway"

"So what will you be guys doing then?" asked Kurenai

"Eat, train, relax and sleep by that order while healing our wounds. The wound on my back still hurts though"

"What kind of wound" asked Choji while munchin on some meat

"A sword slash from my shoulder to the waist" getting gasps from both team

"Then why the hell aren't you resting" said Ami which Naruto forgot she was even there

"Hina-Hime is a damn good medic, besides they're in much worser shape than me besides Hina-Hime but has a slight case of chakra exhaustion from healing 4 of us and were still injured"

"So is Anko gonna put you up in the Chunin exams 6 months from now?" asked Kurenai getting a nod from him

"What's the Chunin exams Sensei?" asked Kiba

"Troublesome. It's a type of tournament to decides who gets to be promoted to chunin after that there's also an exam to make you jounin but it's up to the judges if your qualified to be one. They assess strenght, speed, power, endurance, battle tactics, planning, trapping and the most important one is how to lead a team of your own or your assigned one during a mission. Am i right?" said Shikamaru getting nods of agreement from their sensei's and Naruto

"Correct. In fact i'm putting you three in the exam to atleast get some experience, but with the training you've been given. one or two of you might even get to chunin" said Asuma getting a Groan from Shikamaru, an exasperated sigh from Ino and nervous munching noises on Choji

"Team 8 will also be competing and i know one of you will make it. If not then we'll just train harder then" getting an excited nod from Kiba, Ami being seemingly excited and Shino..being Shino

"So did you get them to check their affinites yet?" Naruto asked the two Jounin's

"No not yet since we haven't taugh them yet the tree walking excercise since we still need them to build up their basics" getting an understanding nod from Naruto. It was important to learn the basics

"So what's your affinity Naruto?" said Asuma

"Fire, Wind, and Water with my Wind being my main one and i was thinking of combining Wind and Fire to make Scorch before making Ice or Steam"

"Combining elements aren't easy you know Naruto" said Ami since she has a deep understanding in the elements. She was team 8's ninjutsu expert

"I know, i'm still mastering Fire so i can make it happen"

"Hey Naruto you got any training methods for our team. Along with me and Kurenai if you don't mind" asked Asuma

"Sure, i'd rather not let my friends die from not being strong enough. I'll give you guys your schedules tommorow okay"

"Thanks Naruto/-san/kun" said team 8 and 10. With that the waiter came back and brought the bountiful of grilled foods and sealed them in a preservation scroll

"Gotta go still need to buy Anko-Kaa-chan some Sake" That brought raised eyebrows from them

"Why did you call Anko your kaa-chan?" Asked Kurenai

"She's dating Akane-Kaa-San"

"So she's lesbian, i know Anko being one but Akane-san?" said Asuma

"She's a futa" getting blushes from Ino since she remembered their time in the hotspring. With that Naruto left to the shop that sells Sake, after that he decided to go home since there's nothing else to do

 _ **At the Namikaze Mansion**_

"I'M HOME!" Naruto shouted and walked into the kitchen unsealing the food and beverages and some deserts he bought while in town. Five of the girls that rested came into the Kitchen getting a sigh from Naruto as to how they were too free inside the house "I all got your favorites so dig in"

"So did something interesting happened while your in town?" asked Anko

"Not really, besides meeting team 8 and 10 nothing much"

"After this your stripping naked Naruto-kun" said Hinata making Naruto spit his drink and began sputtering

"Come on were eating here. Can't you girls wait after we finish eating"

"No now STRIP!" said his girlfriends

"Okay Fine" he stripped every bit of his clothing and threw them in the corner and put it in the washer later as he sat down with the girls grinning "Happy?"

"Very" said all three of them

"I wonder whose wearing the pants in your relationship Sochi?" said Anko

"Please let's just eat" said a downcast Naruto knowing it was a bit true while having an erect dick getting looks from his girlfriends "What i'm naked and seeing you guys naked why wouldn't i be turned on"

"You have a point/ **you have a point** " they all said

"So Kaa-san when are you and Kaa-chan going to get married?" Naruto asked both Akane and Anko getting blushes from both of them

"We haven't thought about it yet. Maybe once the you and Hinata reached Chunin or Jounin" said Anko

" **Me and Anko thought about it when we had feelings for each other so i'm going to turn her into my mate once you 2 reached that so she'll never age. Naruto you can also do it to the girls so they won't die of old age and leave you alone** " getting a grateful nod from the four

"Thank you Kaa-san" before she looked at her questioningly "I sense a but coming along"

" **The downside is you'll have low birthrate and another upside is, any child you may have will have , they will become semi-ageless meaning they'll stop aging once they reach the age of 20 up to 700 or so** " getting another nod from them

"We'll manage Kaa-san"

" **Good, so are going to do it today or in the future?** " she asked Naruto

"Maybe tommorow" getting raised eyebrows "Tommorow because we still need to rest so i'll mark them tommorow"

 _ **Lime Start**_

Naruto was about to bite another peace of his chicken but felt his crotch was being fondle. He look down and saw Hinata was the one rubbing it

"What are you doing Hinata?" he deadpanned

"What do you think, You already fucked Nikko and Yuki gave you a blowjob so it's my turn, and i'm not waiting anymore"

"In front of our mothers?"

"What Anko-kaa-sama already started" True he saw Anko already giving Akane a blowjob with Akane moaning in pleasure

"Hehe this family is getting Kinkier by the day" said Nikko with Yuki Agreeing

"Hey i'm not complaining, this is actually better" said Yuki "We get to bring out our tits, pussy and ass and we get to see everyone naked especially Naruto"

They saw Hinata giving Naruto a boobjob and a blowjob getting a grunt from Naruto as he can't continue eating his food so he helped Hinata by holding her upside down as Hinata continued sucking with Naruto also sucker her sitting on a chair

"Ohh Kinky" said Yuki. She looked at Anko and Akane with the latter already blowed her load into Anko's mouth

" **We'll continue this later in the bedroom or in the bath** " Akane whispered into Anko's ear getting an excited nod from her

"Looks like Naruto and Hinata are finishing up" Naruto and Hinata then came in each others mouth getting a satisfied grin from both as Hinata's face was covered in cum and stayed that way without cleaning it up and returned to eater her food

 _ **Lime End**_

"What i'll clean up later"

"Where's the shy and innocent Hinata go?" fake wailed Yuki

"The moment i heard Nikko fucked Naruto" smiled Hinata

"I blame you Nikko" scolded Yuki with Nikko holding her hands up in defensively

"What she's going to be corrupted anything. I know she'll just jump koi the moment they're alone. At least this way we'll know"

"I still blame you"

After that fiasco they continued eating and turned in for today to start their vacation tommorow

 _ **Time Skip-2 Week**_

The next day he marked all three of them making them grow a feet tall even Nikko and Yuki even though they're digimons, even their bust grew by a cup with each of them having their own tattoo on their necks

Hinata has a lavender moon in the middle of the orange nine-tails coilling around it

Nikko has a yellow fox face with nine-tails stretched out from all sides with blue fox fires on each tail

Yuki has a curled up nine-tails with a white swirling fangs around it

Team 11 trained like madmen including Anko and Akane since they can't afford to stunt their own growth because of theit status of being a jounin and a tailed beast. After training like madmen they relaxed like king and queens since they can't always train

During this time Akane gave the summoning scrolls to Hinata and let her summon them after passing the test of courage which most people who signed their contract go mad or insane. Byakko approved Hinata's determination that he let her sign the contract and anyone who she deems worthy

During the one week they also spoke with team 8 and 10 and sometimes 9, but Hinata's cousin Neji is acting a prick like always spouting fate and shit, though meeting Gai and his protegee is terrifying to say at least. Those eyebrows and that awefull looking green spandex gave them nightmares for 2 days. They also avoided team 7 since they don't trust them. The member Sai from team 7 they don't know about, always smiling creepily but it was just a show since they sensed that his emotions are almost completely void. For now they were just doing some D-ranks to ease up on the hardcore training. They even gave Yuki Genbu's axe and took an acrobatic modified kenjutsu style to suit the axe. Yuki even called it the axe Earthshaker and her style Grinder. Good thing she has enough strength to swing it even if it was in collision with the ground

They only know people like that is from ROOT. Danzo's personal army in the dark. Akane even said she sensed multiple sharingan signatures coming from his bandaged arm and eye which they reported to the Hokage

Now we see team 11 capturing Tora for the wife of the daimyo and succeded with minimal effort since she just hopped on Hinata's chest cuddling in her in her chest getting chuckles from team 11

"Okay capturing Tora-chan is done let's go back to the tower" said Anko as they shunshined there

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

Team 11 was now in the room as a lady snatch up Tora and was hugging the life out of him getting pity from Nikko and Yuki until lady daimyo caught sight of them who was also hugged to death by her

"He-Help please" croaked out Nikko

"Air...Almost...Gone" Yuki also croaked getting alarmed looks from Hinata

"Um Lady Daimyo, umm could you let them go, or at least soften up the hugging. Maybe that's the reason why Tora-chan is always running away" reasoned Hinata with Naruto nodding

The lady stared at them for at least five minutes until she shouted "FINALLY! someone who get's it. I swear you ninja's are more scared to face me than enemies. At least this team voiced out their opinion rather than letting me hug Tora-chan to death" getting jaw drops from the Hokage and the hidden ANBU in the shadows even Iruka was gaping

"Umm What's going on Madam Shinji" Hiruzen asked the wife of the daimyo

"The real meaning of the test isn't to capture Tora-chan but for your ninja's to voice out their own opinion, a ninja who is a 'yes' men are bad in my eye's as well as my husband meaning if they can't then they'll just be no different from a mindless drone. From now on these 5 will be exempted from capturing Tora-chan from now one and here's some extra ryo for understanding my mission. Hiruzen, you and your ninja's that is currently in this room must keep quiet of this. Understood?" getting a nod and again getting jaw dropping mouths from the proclamation of madam Shinji as she handed Anko an extra 8,000 Ryo and left the room

It took exactly half an hour to digest the information they recieved and Anko was the one who first voiced on the situation "FUCK YES! no more Tora mission. Hinata i could kiss you right now" which she actually did, normally this would get others to have a nosebleed, but in this situation they were actually crying since it took a simple argument to get them out of that mission

"That was all it takes to get away from that mission" said a crying Tiger ANBU

Team 11 was about to leave but a Ink bird entered the room carrying a message. Hiruzen checked the message and his face distorted into a frown and a small burst of KI making them nervous "Team 11 you have a new mission"

"What is it Hokage-sama" Anko asked as Team 11 demeanor changed into a professional, different from a minute ago

"You are to wave as reinforcements for team 7" getting a groan from team 11 "It seems their client lied to them about being a C-rank mission. They also encounted the demon brothers meaning Zabuza is not too far behind" getting serious looks from them "It also said that rather calling on reinforcements Kakashi decided to move on with the mission with the insistence of his two students Sakura and Sasuke" again they groaned "Their third teammate Sai was the one who sent the message"

"Are there any others going to join us Jiji?" asked Naruto

"No almost all rookie teams are occupied with their first C-rank mission and most of my ANBU are also sent on missions to investigate the new village in Kusa along with other genin teams" getting nods "Are there any questions" they shook their head "Good. I'm also giving your team command of the mission with Anko in command and Naruto being in second command. You have the previlage to deny any accusations and demands coming from team 7 undertood" again they nodded "Good now head out"

"Okay team pack up and go to the gate. I know this mission is gonna suck with them there"

"Oh and if team 11 has a chance, kill Gato and free wave, that's your secondary mission" again getting nods with them shunshined out of the office with elemental shunshin's "Great i'll have to change the carpet again" as he was looking at the burned and wet carpet before he looked at his paperworked which doubled for unknown reasons and he wailed "CURSE YOU PAPERWORKKKK! WHY DO YOU TORTURE MEEEE!"

 _ **With Team 11**_

We see team 11 checking their weapons, supplies and equipment for the trip, since they know they'll need it since they're going to work with team 7 retards, they don't know about Sai though, if he can be redeemed or not

"Okay, Hokage-sama gave us command of these mission, so don't take any shit from Kakashi and his brats"

"Hai" they shouted in unison

They travelled to Nami with no mishaps happening, they came across the demon brothers tied up but alive nonetheless and that made Anko jumped up and down with glee

"Ohh a wrapped present. Christmas came early today" she dragged the screaming brothers into the foilage making her team shake their heads at their mothers antics

Moments later they heard screaming from the forest and made them shudder. No matter how long they knew her she still scares the crap out of them on how sadistic she can be to her prisoner's. Anko later came out with a battered and bruised brother's but still alive. She summoned a snake to get some ANBU and get those two

"Okay we're dealing with a A-class nukenin with a helper that's disguised as a hunter-nin from Kiri as well as thousands of mercenaries that Gato hired. We may need more than our team to finish this mission"

"Too bad the others are also out in a mission, can we get Jiji-sama to send us a couple of ANBU?"

"Let me send a message" she sent out another snake to the Hokage. With that they continued to where the clients house is as they crossed the lake via waterwalk and continued running until they saw the house where the client lives

Anko knocked on the door and heard someone say "I'm coming" and the door opened and they saw a young woman with black hair "Who are you people?"

"We're the backup of team 7 and we're taking over the mission given by them. Since they already broken some of the law's but seeing the country in this state, me and my team would've requested this mission instead" getting a heartfelt smile from the woman

"By the way i'm Tsunami Mitona"

"I'm the team leader Anko Mitarashi"

"Co-Leader Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Sup. Yuki Hyuga"

"Nikko Uzumaki"

"Come in, please" Tsunami offered. Team 11 came in only to find a frowning Haruno and Uchiha while the pale one was sketching somethine

"WHY IS NARUTO-BAKA'S TEAM HERE, THIS IS OUR MISSION" screeched a pink haired banshee making everyone in hearing range cringe at the loudness of her voice, especially Yuki and Nikko because of their fox and cat traits

Naruto slapped a silencing on her mouth that only he can take off "Ah sweet silence. Don't bother taking it off Haruno, only i can take it off"

"As for the mission, my team will be taking it over because of your sensei's incompetence. Don't start with us Uchiha or you'll be in a body cast for the whole mission" threatened Anko making the Uchiha who was about to rant, gulped in fear before he goes back to brooding in the corner "You the pale one where's your sensei?"

"He had chakra exhaustion from confronting Zabuza Momochi and constant use of sharingan and A-rank jutsu's to the point he passed out on the spot" getting a nod

"What happened to Zabuza then?" asked Naruto

"He was killed by a Kiri hunter-nin who used senbons" getting raised eyebrow from team 11. They know senbons are only used for medical purposes and incapacitating an enemy "He was shot at his neck causing him to drop with Kakashi-sensei checked that he was dead"

"Even from identifying of one was truly dead he failed" mocked Hinata

"What do you mean?" said Sai

"Senbons are only used by capturing and medical purposes not for killing. The hunter-nin may have hit a nerve where he would make Zabuza in a death-like state, not really killing him" she explained getting nods of agreement from her team

"So what has Hatake taught you guys?" Anko asked the two refused to say anything not like one of them can even talk while Sai was happily explaining them their so called training during the month the moment the team was formed

"Just basic workout and teammwork, though the latter is questionable"

"How questionable?" Anko raised her eyebrow at how Kakashi trained his students

"Well, in a nutshell, he mostly focuses on the Uchiha leaving both me and ugly on our own, and the team is already hanging by a thread where Ugly always ogling at dickless making me completely invisible and dickless being a dickless he is. Is uncooperative since he has the mindset that teammates would be a burden to him" before he blocked a thrown Kunai as they look at Sasuke's outstretched arms and was clearly red in the face about that dickless remark "What was that dickless" he said still smilling

Team 11 got laughs or giggles from Sai's remarks at Sasuke and Sakura even if he's on ROOT, he was one -armed hug by Naruto

"Oh you and me are going to get along real fine" again making his team giggle or laughing even Akane while Sai was still smilling

"So he basically taught you guys nothing, even the basic tree-walking or any type of chakra excercise?" asked Hinata

"No he hasn't taught us anything besides i mentioned earlier" said Sai

"Anyway where's cyclops at?" asked Anko

"He's upstairs resting" On cue Kakashi came down and what he saw was not something he like, mainly because of Naruto

"Anko what are you doing here?" he asked masking his dislike for the sudden arrival

"We came as reinforcements and Kakashi" making him look at her with curiosity "Hokage-sama is mad, very mad. Not like mad at someone messed his paperwork but mad like someone killed his grandson. So better buckle up when we get back to Konoha" Oh she was giddy on the look Kakashi just made, never before she had seen someone go lose their colors like that including his clothes, she wonders if it was genjutsu

"You better get your shit Hatake and train your students better"

"Who are you to order me _'genin'_ , you forgot i outrank you"

"For now. I won't be surprised if Jiji demoted you back to genin for abusing your authority and doing a piss-poor job at being a sensei" again making him pale before he narrowed his eyes at him

"Don't go ordering my genin around Kakashi while were here, and we're taking over the job since you disregarded in calling for back-up just to inflate one of your students ego or your's for that matter" said Anko

"Dinners ready" someone called out in the kitchen making them go there and resolve the matters in the morning since they're too tired to argue with team 7 so they head up to their room that was assign for team 11 since they don't mind sleeping in the same room

 _ **Next Day**_

The next day Team 7 and team 11 were in a clearing for training but Anko sent Yuki and Nikko to guard Tazuna, of course they whined about it at first while Anko reasoned with them by saying "Do you two really want to be around cyclops and his midgets, cuz i know that the Uchiha will just force himself on you two to become his partners" with that they immediately sprint towards the bridge knowing that Anko said was true and wouldnt want to be caught in a shitstorm with team 7

"So Kakashi what are we doing here? especially my team" asked Anko. She was curious why Kakashi also called them over, he said it was important

"We are going to train of course" he eye-smiled getting raised eyebrows from Anko's team until she voiced his opinion

"What of training?" of course she's skeptical, this was team 7 a team of retards except that Sai boy

"Tree walking of course" Team 11 facefaulted at the ridiculous training he just suggested

"WHAT THE HELL! The fuck Kakashi, my team is already on the waterfall cutting excercise after that meditating on the side of the waterfall, what the hell were you doing for the past month, jacking of in your room while reading that smut of yours? though it is a good book" she of course whispered the last statement since she can't admit it in front of the one-eyed pervert can she. It also helps she and Akane can try more positions

Of course the facial expression varies from team 7. Kakashi was disbelieving, Sasuke was fuming that the dobe had better training, Sakura was still fawning over Sasuke, Sai was smiling creepily

"Though we to find a waterfall first. If we don't then the normal routine then" making both Naruto and Hinata pale

"And what's that?" asked Sai

"Hmm, 1000 Push-up, 1500 sit-up 30 laps around the training ground, but since were here we need to run around the lake 40 times since it's smaller than our training ground and a half hour spar with a chakra control excercise i've been working on" making team 7 paler than white sheets at the absurd training routine. It made Gai's training seem like a warm-up "As well as jutsu training since i can't just make my genin just learn a jutsu but master them"

"Wait what about Yuki and Nikko, shouldn't they train with us?" whined Naruto

"Oh don't worry, those two will be next tommorow and the next day it will be team training with me included of course, can't get rusty can i" Anko smilled "Now start running" and with that both of her genins began running laps around the lake. Even they forgot they have weight seals on them since they already got it for many years and they forgotten about it

"Hey Anko it wouldn't be a problem if you and your team teach mine would you?" of course this had ulterior motive written on it so Anko didn't even think about it and immediately replied

"Hell no, they're your students Kakashi, so why the hell would we teach them?"

"Come on Anko, we're fellow shinobi aren't we?"

"So teach us your raikiri then" with that she crossed her arms with raised brow trying to challange them making Kakashi sweat

"Why would i do that?"

"Then that goes for us" she left to join her students in their laps before looking back "If your gonna say something like that to me then don't be a hypocrite" with that she left to her training with her students. Anko was able to catch up to her two students and asked Naruto "Hey Naruto, did you make a seal to block off the sharingan?" she asked

"Yes why?"

"Knowing Kakashi, i wouldn't even pass him to copy our jutsu's once the Uchiha get his sharingan, and i'm not going to let that happen" getting a nod from both

"So what can we expect?" said Hinata

"Maybe we have 1 week to prepare for Zabuza and that fake hunter-nin, At worst he called for back-up in equal strength or stronger than him" they jogged for a while before she started again "I don't know about the fake's skills are, but from what i heard from that Sai boy is that 3 senbon landed perfectly on Zabuza's neck" getting wide eyes from Hinata

"The fake must be skilled to perfectly land on the nerve of Zabuza's neck" said Hinata

"Yep"

 _ **Tazuna's House - Dinner Time**_

It was quiete during dinner where the team 11 was chatting with each other quite happily with the client and her daughter while team 7 was brooding with the ever annoying banshee

"Agh my body ache's, Sensei tone down the training while we're on a mission" complained Naruto

"Fine, but your cooking for a whole week once we get back home"

"DEAL!" he immediately shouted, of course the happy atmosphere was already interrupted by the clients grandson who is by the way moody for a guy and too young to be moody

"Why bother" murmured the child getting the attention of the occupants of the room while Anko was thinking

 _'Well, time for the drama then'_ she brought out a small box of popcorn while her team sweatdrops _'Wonder if Naruto is gonna give him a pep talk after the brats rant'_

"Why bother training if your just gonna DIE!" he emphasized the die part for more dramatic effect

"INARI! that's not how you speak to our guest" Tsunami scolded her young"

"Why should i care, they're just gonna die anyway"

"Have faith in us boy, we'll be sure to protect you and your family" said Nikko

"How would you know. You don't know what's it like to SUFFER!"

"Oh **boy** " said team 11 sans Naruto with Akane in his mind

"Don't know what suffering is like" Naruto whispered at first before asking multiple questions to Inari "Well Inari, You have family right"

"Yeah what's it to you"

"Have you been overpriced by every store to the point you can't even buy any"

"No"

"Have you ever been alone in your life"

"N-No"

"Have you ever been beaten, stabbed budgeoned, gutted, and burned Hmm?"

"N-N-No" the boy was on the verge of crying

"WELL IT ALREADY HAPPENED TO ME, ALL OF THOSE HAPPENED TO ME. SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU'VE SUFFERED BOY, AT LEAST YOU STILL HAVE FAMILY. SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Inari ran upstairs crying and locked himself inside his room while Naruto stood up and left for the door "I'm sorry i've lost my appetite, i'm going to train sensei so don't come looking for me" with that he left the house

"D-Did everything he said true?" Tsunami asked Naruto's teammates

"Yes, a watered down version but true nonetheless" said Anko

"He was always alone before he even met any of us" said Hinata with Nikko and Yuki both nodding

Team 7 was impassive of the whole ordeal that just happened while Sai was rather comprehensive of Naruto since he himself lost his older brother to Danzo. All people thought that Sai was emotionless but that wasn't true, well almost. True he was emotionless, but that was before his brother died, but since his death, his emotions were slowly coming back like a shock treatment

 _ **With Naruto - Midnight**_

Naruto was in a middle of a clearing which looked like a battlefield away from the clients house of course, while screaming in rage because of the argument just earlier. He threw jutsu's after jutsu's, smashing rocks and tree's with his bare hands and sliced anything within sight of his sword all the while making sure no one gets hurt from his rampage

"That little brat talking about suffering. He doesn't know about true suffering even if it hit him in the head"

" **Kit enough, you can't get mad at a little boy, don't loose yourself to anger so quickly Naruto** " the blonde sighed heavily knowing what his mother said was true, he can't get mad at the boy so much, it wasn't his fault

"I-I know it's just- i'm sorry about losing control"

" **Anyway just get some rest tonight, i'll deal with the cold so you won't get sick, you can't go back anyway, your too tired** "

"Okay Goodnight Kaa-san"

" **Goodnight Kit** " with that he fell asleep just beneath a tree, while Akane also slept but not activating her chakra to keep Naruto warm

 _ **Next Day**_

It was already morning and we now see our blonde hero sleeping soundly under a tree until the bushes were moving and what came out was a beautiful young woman

Said young woman was looking around for more herbs to help her master Zabuza to recover quickly, but the sight that caught her attention was like she was in a middle of a battlefield, the ground has large gashes, rocks shattered, tree's destroyed or uprooted, all in all it looks like a war was waged in the area

"Kami what happened here" there she saw a young man sleeping under a tree "Did he do all this" she whispered to himself, she berrated herself on not carrying senbons so she decided just to wake him up "Wake up or else you'll catch a cold"

"Uhmuna wha?" before he saw the girl waking him up "Oh sorry, i was to tired to go home so slept here. By the way the names Naruto"

The girl nodded "So are you a Shinobi?"

"Yep from Konoha"

"What are you doing here and why is this place destroyed?"

"First i'm on a mission to protect the bridge builder and second i was kinda training" he looked sheepish once he saw the place and felt kinda bad

"Why are you training, from what i can see aren't you already strong?"

"It's not enough" she contimplated on something before she asked Naruto something

"Tell do you have someone precious to you?" Naruto's mind brought up faces which were his team, his mother, the ichiraku's and his surrogate grandfather

He smiled before he answered her "Yes, yes i have, it's the reason why i was training, to protect my precious people and the loves of my life" Haku blushed at that last statement before she nodded in acknowledgement

"Good then you are already strong enough if that is your reason. You can grow stronger if you have a reason to get stronger"

"Thank you Ms?"

"My names Haku and i'm a boy" Naruto shook his head

"No you aren't, can't fool me Haku-chan, the nose knows" she sighed in defeat and nodded "Oh and tell Zabuza and the rest of your accomplice's to be carefull of Gato" Haku tensed before she asked why

"Why we have a contract with him" again he shook his head

"Knowing what i've heard from him, it seems he betrays the nukenin he hires once their job is finished. Just be careful, from what i've deduced from you. You haven't killed a single person and your too nice to be evil" getting a giggle from Haku

"I will Naruto-san, goodbye" she entered the forest and disappeared

"Well better go home before they get worried" with that he left the area towards Tazuna's home

* * *

 _ **Done, I'm letting Haku live, i don't know about zabuza but i'm adding Aoi Rakusho to the battle of the bridge**_

 _ **BTW i'm pairing Haku with Shino don't argue with me**_

 _ **PLS RATE AND REVIEW**_


End file.
